Ella o Él
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Regina le advierte que no intente entrar a su mausoleo sola y tampoco juegue con sus pociones, pero la Sheriff no obedece y entra, al tomar un frasquito y abrirlo, todo su mundo cambia en segundos. Ahora ella y la alcaldesa buscaran la forma de devolver a su cuerpo, ¿pero estarán dispuestas a hacer lo que dice el libro para poder romper el hechizo? Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia esta ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia._

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

Emma estaba en el mausoleo de Regina quien le había dicho que tenía bastante que aprender… además de que le dijo que jamás pero de los jamases… entrase a la ahí sin que estuviera ella presente y mucho menos tocase ninguna posición, pero algo caracterizaba a Emma Swan era que no hacia lo que le decían, y prueba de eso, era que estaba ahí sin permiso jugando con los frasquitos de pociones de la ex reina… cuando algo le llamo la atención era un frasquito con un líquido en color azul, y rosado, que no se juntaban pero estaban los dos en el mismo lugar.

– **No creo que suceda nada si destapo esto-** sin pensar lo destapo, y no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió después.

Una nube de color azul y rosa se formó alrededor de ella, la mujer intentaba luchar contra ella pero era imposible, la nube empezó a brillar y a levantar en el aire, minutos después de que estuviera casi por estallar esta lo hizo soltando chispas, para después descender al suelo, y empezar a desaparecer, dejando en el suelo a una persona en el suelo completamente desnuda.

– **¡Demonios!-** exclamo, pero se sorprendió que su voz sonara más ronca y más grave, se levantó de donde estaba y sin más se acercó al gran espejo que Regina tenia ahí, pero su quijada casi se cae si no hubiera estado sujeta, sus ojos casi saltan de su cara.

Y es que lo que veía, no podía ser, no, no, se miró el cuerpo, y lo que vio no dejaba nada a que fuera alguna broma, sus pechos habían desaparecido, ahora estaban dos pronunciados pectorales, tenía bien marcado el abdomen, y si seguía bajando, con miedo miro, ahí estaba el amigo en cuestión… y no era uno pequeño.

– **No, no, esto no puede estar pasando-** negaba, seguía mirándose, su cabello estaba un poco largo, como estaba el de su padre en el pasado, sus ojos eran los mismos, sus cejas un poco más abundantes, tenía un poco de barba… y eso no le gustaba nada. **–Necesito ayuda-** se miró **–y un poco de ropa-** busco con la mirada algo, encontró algo que le podría servir para taparse la parte de abajo, la de arriba ahora no importaba.

Se la puso alrededor de la cintura… y no pudo dejar de pensar que ella era realmente un hombre sexy y guapo, la sabana que encontró dejaba ver su perfecta v que se le formaba.

– **Regina me va a matar cuando sepa que he entrado a su cripta, y he jugado con sus pociones, pero es la única que me puede ayudar** -vio que nadie estuviera por ahí y salió para subirse de inmediato a su cacharro que tiene por coche.

Maneja de manera calmada, no quiere llamar la atención de la gente, es de noche y aunque no hay mucha gente, es necesario que nadie se dé cuenta de su cambio, porque no sabría cómo explicarlo, sabe que Henry se quedara en casa de Hanzel y Gretell el mismo chico le había pedido permiso, además de su otra madre, estaciona y mira alrededor cuando se asegura que no hay moros en la costa, sale sujetando la sabana a sus caderas.

Se planta en la puerta y la mira, suspira… no sabe si tocar… pero lo que sí sabe es que la Regina que habrá la querrá matar… cuando se entere de lo que ha hecho la querrá asesinar y no será con hojaldre de manzana, se arma de valor y toca la puerta, a la primera nadie abra, vuelve a hacerlo

– **un momento…** -la voz de la alcaldesa se deja escuchar **–espero que sea importante…-** abrió la puerta y se quedó mudo al ver semejante hombre en su puerta, el cual le miraba con un sonrisa culpable. **– ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces tocando mi puerta a esta hora?-** mientras preguntaba, no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio al ver lo bien dotado que estaba ese hombre, la rubia o el rubio más bien, se sintió un poco incómodo tras la mirada que la alcaldesa le daba

– **Regina…-** le llamo aclarándose la garganta, a ella le sonó desconocida su voz **–soy Emma…-** contesto.

* * *

 **N2:**

 _Esto es una idea que estaba en mi cabeza desde hacía tiempo, hasta qe por fin lo pude plasmar… aquí tienen el resultado, ahora la cuestión es que a ustedes les guste._

 _Si es así, por favor de decirme si le sigo a no._


	2. Chapter 1: ¡Soy un Hombre!

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: ¡Soy un Hombre!**_

La morena al escuchar eso le miro levantando una ceja, y Em espero la reacción de la ex reina un poco ansiosa.

– **perdón…-** le miro **–creí a verle escuchado decir que su nombre era Emma-** el rubio asintió

– **si… yo… veras, sé que no me creerás, pero soy la estúpida de la salvadora… que no te ha hecho caso, y ha entrado a tu cripta, jugo con tus frasquitos de pócimas y sin querer abrió uno y wuala, aquí estoy-** la morena miro al hombre y sin más soltó un carcajada, obviamente Emma no se esperaba eso **– ¿de qué te ríes? Esto no es gracioso Regina, ¡soy un maldito hombre!-** se quejaba

– **en primer lugar no le llames cripta a mi mausoleo… no sé quién eres, pero si no sabes odio las bromas, y esta es de muy mal gusto, así que le voy a pedir que se retire-** el rubio frunció el ceño

– **¡demonios Regina!, te estoy diciendo que soy Emma, y que te he desobedecido, entre a tu "mausoleo" jugué con tus tontos frasquitos, y por ociosa abrí uno… me envolvió un nube rosa con azul, o que se y… y después aparecí de esta forma de esta forma-** su voz era de súplica, Regina que aún mantenía esa mirada divertida al ver que el otro en verdad estaba hablando en serio, miro bien al hombre y se encontró con los ojos del mismo color que de la rubia hueca de la salvadora y esa mirada que él estaba dando era la misma de pena que ella le ponía

– **¡Oh Diablos!-** negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al hombre **– ¡eres una estúpida Swan!-** chillo **–te dije que no entraras ahí, que no jugaras con las pócimas, pero parece que te dije que lo hagas, todo lo que te mencione te entro por un oído y te salió por el otro-** el hombre bajo la mirada al igual que los hombros en signo de derrota

– **Lo siento…-** levanto la mirada para mirar a la alcaldesa

– **un lo siento no basta…-** estaba molesta

– **Regina… ummm… no quiero ser descortés… ni nada de eso, pero… pero podrías dejarme pasar… no creo que es muy bueno que las personas me vean, aquí en tu puerta medio desnuda-** la ex reina miro al rubia y se dio cuenta que tenía razón

– **entra Swan, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-** le estaba dando una mirada fría que causo escalofríos en Em… y otra cosa que quiso matarse, cierta parte de su anatomía… reacciono por el tono autoritario de la alcaldesa

– **Emmm… podría tener algo de ropa-** se miró que estaba desnudo

– **ok… solo porque no sabría cómo explicarle a Henry si llegara aparecer por aquí, porque tengo a un hombre medio desnudo en mi sala…-** con un movimiento de manos, apareció la ropa en el sillón **–vístete-** le ordeno, Emma se dio la vuelta para tomar las ropas que la morena había conjurado para ella, y sin pudor se soltó la sabana que la cubría dejando al descubierto sus bien dotados glúteos.

Regina que no se esperaba ese movimiento por lo que su boca al verlo completamente desnudo, pero sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo atlético del hombre, que en realidad es Emma "dolor de cabeza" Swan.

– **Regina…-** la morena estaba tan en sus pensamientos que no escucha que el rubio le llama **–Regina…-** le zangolotea

– **¿Pero qué?-** sale de sus pensamientos **– ¿qué demonios le pasa para sacudirme de esa manera?-** el otro se encoge de hombros, y por eso mismo se da cuenta que él está completamente desnudo frente a ella… bueno… el bóxer le cubría ¿algo?

– **Vera… ummm… podría… ser un poco más grande…-** señalo hacia el bóxer y aparto la mirada cuando eso, no quiso ver a la morena, está completamente sonrojada por pedir esas cosas.

Regina suspira y mira en dirección hacia donde la rubia o rubio, no sabe cómo llenarle, y no puede evitar tragar fuerte… al ver que bóxer quedarle muy pequeño y pegado, por lo cual el paquete delantero se le marca de manera sorprendente, nunca se esperó… encontrarse con la salvadora de esa manera… y menos que le mostrara de esa manera, sin querer ver más porque su libido estaba subiendo… le hizo aparecer ya en ella el bóxer un poco más grande y cómodo.

– **gracias…-** susurra, antes de darse vuelta e irse por la demás ropa.

Nuestra ex reina no puede evitar que sus ojos bajen al trasero redondo y firme del hombre, se muerde el labio, cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace… prácticamente quiere salir corriendo.

– **voy por algo de beber… creo que lo necesitaremos… para que me cuentes todo lo que te paso-** se fue de ahí con el corazón acelerado

– **¿Qué le pasa?-** se preguntó Em… poniéndose los pantanos que el quedaba perfectamente bien, y la camisa que le habían asignado.

Cuando la otra regreso el hombre estaba completamente vestido, y sin ropa era guapo con esa ropa lo era más, el miro a la morena y vio que traía un botella de su cidra de manzana.

– **ahora si señorita Swan, o señorito-** se burló

– **deja la burla para después madame, lo que quiero es que me regrese a mi cuerpo-** se sentaba y toma la copa que la morena le daba

– **esto no están fácil Swan… la cuestión, es que hay pociones que no tiene remedio que no se puedo hacer nada y hay otras que hay que aceptar un precio para la respuesta-** tomaba de su copa

– **pero… es que ¡demonios! No puedo quedarme así, por dios… en mi vida sé que hacer siendo un hombre, además como les explicaremos a los demás que ya no soy ummm mujer…-** una media sonrisa salió de su cara

– **solo diremos la verdad, que la tonta de la salvadora entro a mi mausoleo y jugando ella misma se hizo eso-** sonrió

– **Eres mala…-** se cruzó de brazos

– **No, no lo soy…-** se levantó, para servirse más pero en el mismo momento que nuestro nuevo chico lo hacía haciendo que chocaran y cayeran encima del sofá con Emma encima de Regina.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, el cabello de la rubia caía por sus costados, las manos de la morena estaban en el pecho de este y las de él, las tenía alrededor de la cintura ya que quiso evitar que cayera, lo que no esperaban que pasara era que Henry entrara por ahí.

– **Mama…-** hablo al ver esa escena

– **Henry…-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se separaron de inmediato **–no es lo que crees-** intento Regina justificar

– **si… ummm… solo venia por unas cosas… iré por ellas-** subio rápido las escaleras

– **esto está mal, muy mal-** el rubio se pasó la mano por sus cabellos largos **–creo que tengo que hacer algo con este cabello** -la morena le miro

– **eso lo veremos después… primero tenemos que decirle a Henry que eso que vio no era nada de lo que su pequeña mente le dejara razonar** -la rubia solo se encogió de hombros

– **lo que digas… pero como crees que tomara que su madre ahora sea padre…-** la morena la fulmino con la mirada

– **Mejor tu no hables, y yo le explico-** la otra intento protestar pero no le fue permitido **–no hables-** la otra se cruzó de brazos.

Henry no tardo en bajar… Regina le llamo y le dijo que tenían que hablar, el intento decir que no le importaba que tuviera un novio y todo eso, la morena no lo dejo terminar y le explico que él no era su novio.

– **debes de estar bromeando… como va a ser Emma-** miro al hombre

– **Aunque no lo creas chico, soy tu madre-** el chico le miro luego a su otra madre

– **Ahora eres mi padre…-** sonrió **–esto será genial… ahora me pondrán dar un hermanito juntas…-** fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la mansión con una enorme sonrisa

– **el…-** miro a la alcaldesa

– **el… dijo eso-** se miraron **–hay que arreglar eso lo antes posible…-** las dos se levantaron de golpe, y sin más Regina los hizo desaparecer en su nube morada.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primer capítulo, espero que les guste… poco a poco iremos viendo en que aventuras y líos se meten estas dos con tal de deshacer el hechizo, que aunque parezca fácil… es más complejo de lo que parece, y Henry no le hace mal esta de que puedan estar juntas hasta ya pidió un hermanito._

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Solución**_


	3. Chapter 2: Solución

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 _ **Respuestas al Cap 1:**_

 **Yara sosa** **,** **betlhdp** **,** **carolwantsacherry** **,** **StreetWise-Life** **,** **Vizho** **:** _de eso de lo de Bratt Pitt ni me había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijiste en tu comentario, reí por eso,_ **Love Girl:** _eso no es nada comparado en los próximos capítulos,_ **Gloes,** **Vnat07** **,** **luceroluna191** **:** _jajaja que bien… bueno tu idea me gusta y la esperara para leer la verdad suena bastante entretenida y de que me reiré mucho… y bueno me gustaría que fuera de varios capítulos porque de uno me quedo picada, a l de rw o pm me gustaría pm o bueno decide tú,_ **Steff** _: jajaja quien no quisiera eso… pero nos conformaremos con que a Regina le toco, suertuda la mujer,_ **aquarius7** **,** **galaxydragon:** _al parecer tu y yo leímos el mismo fic en el que me base… sí creo que es el mismo porque solo fue de uno… y me quedo co más ganas de saber más, por lo que hace poco me lo volví a encontrar y bueno aquí está el resultado_ _,_ **breen6133** **,** **Areli Escobar** **,** **Anaxis** **,** **CarlaMills,** **Sir KORE25** **,** **Layim** _,_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas al Cap 2**_ _:_

 **Love Girl:** _posiblemente… y espero que este te gusta igual que los demás,_ **StreetWise-life, betlhdp, luceroluna191, vnat07:** _al parecer en este el autocontrol desapareció y la cordura también,_ **Areli escobar, aquarius7, Gloes** _: si… lo que pasa es que la reina ya está enamorada solo que no se ha dado cuenta… y con el cambio… y la solución solo harán que salga a flote para las dos,_ **CarlaMills, Yara Sosa,** **,** **Tink-Solcha** **, Vizho,** **MCMD,** **evazqueen** _: espero que este también te haga reir… o llorar de la risa… nos seguimos leyendo._

* * *

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Chapter 1: Solución**_

Regina las había desaparecido de la mansión tras la pequeña broma del hijo de ambas… la morena no podía dejar de pensar que si Emma era atractiva de mujer… y ella se había dado cuenta desde que la vio a aparecer en su puerta con su hijo y después cuando la encontró en su cuarto con apenas una playerita blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo y esos pequeños bóxers que tenía, pero su hermosura y lo sexy que podía llegar hacer… fue cuando la muy idiota se había presentado a su casa con una motosierra y había cortado una parte de su manzano, que si no fuera porque parecería una lanzada ahí mismo se la hubiera llevado a la cama.

Pero ahora verla convertido en hombre, no podía evitar sentir un deseo incansable de lanzársele encima a cada momento, y más ahora que la había visto casi desnuda… y ver como cierta parte del hombre se notaba demasiado sentía su sangre más caliente de lo normal… era un pecado no poder parar de mirarle el trasero que el resaltaba con los vaqueros.

Y no solo era ella la que estaba con algunas hormonas alborotadas tras el cambio… si no que nuestra rubia ahora rubio… también tenía un deseo de ver el trasero de la alcaldesa… aunque trataba de disimularlo… no podía, sabía que cierta parte de su cuerpo le traería problemas.

Y no lo decia por decir… si no que esa parte reaccionaba ante la imponente morena, que con solo sus palabras contra ella la encendían, sabía que la mujer de trajes la atraía desde que la conocí… y su gusto por ella fue más evidente cuando se conocieron un poco más en Neverland tras ir en busca del hijo de ambas… ahora sentía atracción que no podía definir pero está relacionado con sentimientos y lo sabía muy bien.

Por los latidos de su corazón cuando el perfume de manzanas, llegaba a su nariz… y ahora se le hacía menos imposible contenerse… pero tenía que hacerlo… no podía darse el lujo de desearla… no ahora y menos en ese estado, no sabía cómo haba pasado… pero si esto paso por algo y si era una señal para dejar salir en verdad sus sentimientos… era mejor dejar de pensar eso por el momento ahora… las dos juntas deberían buscar la solución a ese problema.

La morena estaba buscando libros por todos lados… no sabía cómo había logrado no lanzársele encima a ese rubia que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… esta como quiere y dios, ella necesita algo de compañía después de Graham no ha tenido a nadie… y ese rubio estaba para disfrutarse, y no solo una vez.

– **Regina…-** le hablo el rubia

– **ummm…-** no quito su vista del libro que leía

– **¿cómo vamos a regresarme a mi cuerpo?, mira no es que te quiera meter presión ni nada de eso… pero, no sería raro… que de un dia para otro desapareciera "la salvadora" y apareciera yop-** le miraba

– **pues… sería algo difícil de explicar mas no imposible… pero prefiero volverte a tu cuerpo, antes que tenga a blanca nieves aquí merodeando aquí… para saber cómo su hija paso a ser hijo, no… ¡espera!-** rio **–primero caería desmayada tras la noticia y después querrá matarme-** rio al imaginarse a nieves desmayada, Emma entre cerro los ojos para luego negar y reir con ella

– **en eso te doy razón con lo dramática que es…-** la morena rio más al ver que el rubia estaba de acuerdo

– **Dejamos de reírnos de tu madre, y ayúdame a buscar esto…** -le señalo los libros donde hablaran del hechizo intercambio de cuerpo.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron un montón de horas buscando entre los hechizos, los libros antiguos de Cora y de Regina pero nada… y eso las estaba frustrando, Emma estaba en el sillón de la ex reina con la cabeza colgando y los pies para arriba mientras intentaba no dormirse mientras leía el libro que el tocaba.

– **Gina…-** llamo a la morena, está sorprendida por el repentino apodo le miro

– ¿Me has llamado Gina?-la otra le miro con los ojos chinos ya que se le estaban cerrando por el sueño

– **si… no te molestes, a lo que quería, es saber, ¿y si no logramos devolverme a mi cuerpo? ¿Qué pasara?-** la morena le miro

– **no, no lo sé, pero no quiero imaginarlo… no sé qué repercusiones podría tener… no solo con Henry, tus padres, y todos en Storybrooke-** la rubio bajo la mirada

– **yo debí a verte hecho caso, pero ya sabes como soy…-** se sentó bien en el sillón y la morena hizo lo mismo.

En ese instante sus ojos se cruzaron y engancharon, si ser consientes sus rostros fueron acercándose… pero un extraño ruido las hizo volver de donde estaban viajando, el ruido fue un libro que cayó de la estantería más alta que Regina tenía en el mausoleo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado la morena… se levantó y camino hacia donde el libro para tomarlo, su cara al leer exactamente donde le libro de abrió… era de triunfo.

– **Lo he encontrado-** dijo acercándose hacia Emma y le mostro lo que decia.

Las dos empezaron a leer lo que decia y como revertir el hechizo, los ojos de ambas casi se salen de sus orbitas al leer lo que decia, el rubia se levantó de donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

– **¡Esto no puede ser!-** chillo el nuevo hombre **–no puede decir eso-** miro a la morena que también estaba en shock

– **¡Cálmate Emma!-** le grito la mujer a la otra ya que esta no dejaba de caminar y de murmurar cosas

– **¿cómo quieres que me calme?-** frunció el ceño **–me están diciendo que para volverme a mi cuerpo es necesario que tenga un hijo, un hijo… y con alguien fuerte en magia-** la rubia estaba geniuda **–como es que ese libro dice que si esto me paso es porque fui elegida para esto… esto es una idiotez-** estaba frustrada

– **Emma… quieres calmarte, sé que puede sonar absurdo todo esto… pero conoces la magia, sabe cómo es de inexplicable… sé que no quieres nada de esto… sé que tu curiosidad te llevo a esto pero… podemos solucionarlo… juntas… sé que podemos** -le tomo de la mano, la rubia le miro a los ojos y un esperanza se prendió en ella.

La morena pudo ver algo en la mirada de la rubio pero no supo identificar que era, por lo que no espero ser lanzada al sofá y que encima se pusiera el rubio que la miraba con el deseo en la mirada.

– **¿Qué haces?-** estaba desconcertada además de que la rubia la miraba como un depredador a su presa

– **tendremos un hijo-** contesto antes de lanzársele a su boca y comenzar a besarla, mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la falda de la alcaldesa.

La morena no se esperaba esa repuesta… por lo que quedo en shock tras escucharla, y solo salió cuando sintió como la rubia abrió su blusa, y tampoco sabía cómo es que ella le estaba correspondiendo al beso.

– **Em… ma-** dijo agitadamente cuando el rubio se separó de ella **–Swan… no podemos… no-** intentaba alejarla de ella y que ella no le siguiera besando el cuello ya que eso era su debilidad

– **claro que podemos… y lo vamos hacer** -logro abrirle la blusa para después alejarse y mirar **–y lo voy a disfrutar-** su voz sonaba más ronca **–y tú también-** se lanzó hacia los pechos de Regina

Y bueno… la morena no era nadie para impedírselo, así que después de que estuvieran juntas… le diría que… bueno… ella no podría tener bebes ya que ella misma se había hecho estéril… por ahora disfrutaría.

Pero lo que no sabía nuestra alcaldesa… es que esa misma noche, ese hechizo se rompería… no el de Emma regresando a su cuerpo… si no el que ella se había hecho así misma… y seria roto por un sentimientos que a las dos les costaría comprender pero al final aceptarían… el hechizo de cambio de cuerpo… ese… tardaría bastante en desaparecer… y no porque se cumpliera lo del bebe Emma regresaría… no, ya que ese solo era una parte del contra hechizo les faltaba la otra… y solo cierto señor de la oscuridad sabia.

Emma le quito la blusa por completo, para después proceder con el sostén dejándola a su vista solo con la falda la cual no tardo en salir también del cuerpo moreno de la alcaldesa que por primera vez dejaba que la dominaran cuando normalmente era ella la dominante.

Pero tampoco se quedó atrás con un chasquido de dedos tenia al hombre sobre ella solo en bóxers que tenían a retenido a cierto amiguito que ya quería salir a jugar con cierta morena que lo estaba tentando, el rubia jugaba con los senos de la madame mayor que solo soltaba suspiros, la lengua de la rubia se pasaba por los pezones ya erectos de la morena que no sabía de dónde agarrarse, no quería quedarse atrás… por lo que sin más llevo su manos al elástico de los bóxers de la cierta ojiverde azulada y sacárselo para dejarla completamente desnuda como estaba ella.

Inmediatamente la ojichocolate sintió el miembro de este… estar completamente erecto contra su estómago… por lo que sin titubear lo tomo en su mano y lo empezó acariciar causando sonidos guturales de placer el hombre, siguieron las dos jugueteando entre ellos, pero no duro mucho cuando este tomo las dos manos de la morocha y empezó a bajar sus besos por el abdomen, jugo el ombligo de esta un ratito para ir bajando hasta llegar a su centro, donde constato que estaba completamente empapado de su fluidos.

Rio al saber que él o ella era al causante de eso… no espero más y su lengua se fue directo a ese montículo de la ex reina que la volvería loca y así fue cuando los gemido de la madame se empezó a escuchar con mayor continuidad y efusividad, la rubia jugaba ahí abajo y la otra trataba de no mover las caderas… por lo que el rubia puso sus manos en sus caseras para evitar que las moviera.

Regina sentía cosquillas en su bajo vientre paro también en sus ingles el cabello largo de Emma le erizaba, sin que se lo esperara la ojiazul metió dos de sus dedos en ella mientras seguía jugando con su lengua ahí abajo la morena sentía que estaba por llegar y la otra lo sentido por lo que sin más se separó de ella.

– **por… porque… ¿por qué te detienes?-** pregunto gimiendo por el placer

– **¿por qué?-** sin más empezó a subir dejando besos por doquier **–quiero-** beso **–acabar-** beso **–dentro-** beso **–de-** beso **–ti-** cuando dijo eso, sin más penetro a la morena con su miembro totalmente duro por la excitación de ver a la morena la borde de la locura

– **¡AHH!-** gimieron las dos al sentirse unidas.

Rubia empezó a moverse, salía y entraba en la morena de una manera rápida, firma pero a la vez lenta y dolorosamente bueno, la verdad es que para que la rubia fuera un recién hombre… esta se movía bastante firme además de estar aguantando bastante cosa que a la morena le sorprendía pero no le importaba… estaba disfrutando de una manera que jamás pensó… paso de estar debajo del ojiazul a estar sobre ella moviéndose sobre su pronunciado miembro erecto, ya que la rubia estaba sentada y la morena encima de ella.

Las dos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima de su placer, por lo que en un movimiento la rubia tumbo a la morena en el piso sobre la alfombra que había ahí… y siguió sus movimientos alternándolos con caricias en los pechos de la morena que se dejaba hacer estaba totalmente rendida al placer que estaban proporcionándole, cada vez se sentía más cerca de la cima… sentía su cabeza daba vueltas, todo daba vueltas su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar y en determinado momento su cuerpo de contrajo para después relajarse de una manera que todo a su alrededor quedo en negro.

La rubia sintió como su pene era apretado por la paredes vaginales de la morena, sintió cuando esta llego sus fluidos fueron más abundantes y le permitió poder entrar y salir más rápidamente, una, dos, tres estocas más y la rubia termino en el interior de Regina que pudo sentir ese líquido caliente llenarla por dentro completamente, Em cayó sobre la otra completamente agotada con los ojos cerrados y sin saber porque busco na ciegas los labios de la otra que de inmediato correspondió a ese beso, un beso tierno y dulce, que ninguna de las dos pensó que se podía dar entre ellas.

Lo que ninguna fue consiente por tener los ojos cerrados, pero en ese momento, una ondas de luces de colores se posaron sobre las dos, convirtiéndose en un remolino de colores que fue a parar directamente al vientre de Regina… ocasionando que lo que bloqueaba la fertilidad de la mujer se rompiera en mil pedazos.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Segundo capítulo, espero que les guste… poco a poco iremos viendo en que aventuras y líos se meten estas dos con tal de deshacer el hechizo, que aunque parezca fácil… es más complejo de lo que parece, ya vimos una parte de como disolver el hechizo… pero las mujeres no saben que existe otra parte de este… y que no es solo tener un bebe, sino que hay cosas más importantes que ellas deberán aprender a llevar juntas, al parecer un bebe esta por formarse o hacerse. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Regina se embarazara a la primera? ¿O seguirán intentando de todas las maneras? ¿Henry conseguirá su hermanito?._

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Rompiendo el Hechizo de la Reina**_


	4. Chapter 3: Rompiendo el Hechizo de la R

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **Yara sosa** **:** _tal vez si tal vez no,_ **Zaraus:** _no es mucho pedir y estoy tratando que esto quede más largo… pero en si… sale solo,_ **Evazqueen:** _la verdad es que yo ya había pensado en eso, no la Embarazaría a la primera y menos cuando esta tenía un hechizo que la volvía completamente estéril,_ **Steff,** **Areli Escobar,** **Love Girl:** _ya ves… ninguna de las dos es tonta ni perezosa_ **,** **Vnat07:** _me gusta tu opinión… ¿y celos? Oh por supuesto que va a ver,_ **Guest:** _oh lo siento, espero que pronto puedas volver a escribirla o encontrar lo que perdiste, pero esperare,_ **Layim,** **Anaxis:** _oh… la reacción de Snow va ser algo para recordar siempre,_ **tamii** **,** **Gloes:** _oh si… vamos a ver cómo estas dos se seducirán y los celos de ambas partes,_ **Aquarius7:** _tal vez lo que se rompa la maldición… eso no quiere decir que salga embarazada… lo mismo paso con la maldición que lanzo Regina tiempo atrás._

* * *

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Chapter 3: Rompiendo el Hechizo de la Reina**_

Regina y Emma habían hecho el amor hasta entrada de madrugada, no fue hasta como las tres que Emma cayó rendida tras su último orgasmo… vaciándose de nuevo en el interior de la morena, la cual ya no sabía su nombre porque después de los orgasmos regalados por la salvadora o ahora salvador… ella prácticamente se había quedado inconsciente tras el último.

Fueron horas después cuando la morena despertaba abrazada a un cuerpo que en si no reconoció… pero después recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado esa noche le llegaron a la mente… por lo que sus respiración se aceleró, voltio ver y ahí estaba, Emma o como sea que le llamaría ahora mientras el hechizo se deshacía, estaba profundamente dormido… sus manos agarrando sus caderas y sus piernas entrelazadas.

No podía creer que se había acostado con la hija de blanca, oh esperen ahora era hijo… que lio era esto… la cuestión aquí es que tuvo sexo con el hombre y no cualquier sexo, el mejor que ha tendió es todo sus años de vida que s contamos son bastantes… pero mejor dejemos de pensar en su edad.

Emma prácticamente ella fue la culpable de esto… ella fue la que la beso, fue al que la tentó, fue ella y bueno al carne es débil, más teniendo semejante espécimen sobre ella repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, senos, vientre y ahí donde ahora empezaba a tener un poco de dolor.

– **De seguro no poder caminar en días-** se quejaba en voz baja

– **Anoche no te quejabas-** esa era la voz ronca de Emma recién despertada

– **Será porque anoche no me dolía-** le fusilo con la mirada, mientras el rubia se sentaba en la cama solamente tapándose sus partes nobles con la sabana dejando a la vista su abdomen marcado.

– **Si, como sea-** le miro **–sabes… creo que podemos ya sabes, intentar de nuevo…-l** a morena abrió los ojos sorprendida

– **¿Qué?-** no podía creer que quisiera más y ella apenas y se podía mover sin que sintiera un poco de malestar **–estás loca… no creo que pueda en un tiempo-** le aseguro, mientras aseguraba la sabana sobre sus pecho

– **Gi… ¿en que momento llegamos a tu cuarto?-** pregunto el rubio al ver donde estaban

– **no lo sé… seguro en una de nuestras sesiones…-** no miro a la rubia porque imágenes nada inocentes le venían a la mente

– **Regina… mira lo que paso anoche fue algo que venía deseando hacer desde hace mucho… pero creo que escuchar que necesito que un bebe nazca, que sea mío y de una persona poderosa, fue lo que me dio el valor para lanzarme hacia a ti** -la morena le miraba como si no le creyera

– **¿De qué hablas?-** la ex reina no se creía que a la salvadora le haya gustado desde hacía tiempo

– **Que me gustas desde hace tiempo-** declaro

– **Esto es… bueno, a mí también-** creo que ya no tenía caso omitir nada

– **eso es bueno… porque en verdad quiero estar contigo… y no lo digo por lo del bebe-** le sonrió

– **Emma…-** le llamo, era hora de decirle al verdad, que ella no podría darle un bebe, que no podría ser ella la que le ayudara a volver a su cuerpo y eso le molestaba, porque eso quería decir que Em tendría que buscar a otra mujer para estar con ella y tener un bebe

– **¿Qué pasa?-** le miro curioso

– **Yo… yo no, yo no puedo tener…-** y no pudo seguir, porque sintió algo en su parte baja saliendo de ella, por lo que sin más se levantó corriendo de la cama para meterse al baño bajo la mirada confundida de la otra.

Regina llego al baño corriendo y tratando de no tropezar con la sabana que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo tapando su desnudez, dejo caer la sabana fue ahí donde se sintió diferente como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado, cuando miro había una mancha roja en la sabana.

– **No, no… eso no puede ser-** sus ojos eran como platos al comprobar que efectivamente era su periodo **– ¡es imposible!-** grito, ese fue el grito que sobresalto a Emma que estaba en la cama sonriendo como tonta tras recordar todo lo que había hecho con la morena

– **Pronto tendremos una pequeña como ella corriendo por todos lados-** eso decia, cuando el grito de Regina en el baño la hizo levantarse de la cama y correr hacia el baño derribando al puerta como si nada.

Al entrar se encontró con una morena que tenía los ojos aguados, y la cara de sorpresa que la confundió, por lo que no sabía qué hacer.

– **Regina ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?** -preguntaba preocupada por el grito que había escuchado

– **Estoy… no… bueno, tengo mi periodo-** soltó, la rubia miro la sabana y vio la mancha roja

– **oh espera… eso quiere decir… que no te embarace-** se rasco la cabeza pensando

– **Emma-** le miro **–no creerás que a la primera me embarazarías ¿verdad?-** el rubio bajo la mirada

– **pero es que pensé que si-** hizo un puchero adorable

– **Emma… déjame cambiarme… tenemos que hablar-** estaba seria

– **Está bien-** salió pero luego volvió a entrar **–ummm… me podrías dar ropa-** le sonrió tímidamente

– **ya está en la cama… eso me recuerda que hay que salir a comprarte ropa… no siempre tendré que hacerla para ti-** la rubia solo asintió y salió.

Al quedarse sola la morena esta se metió a la ducha, para tratar de relajar sus músculos que estaban adoloridos después de tanto ejercicio… cuando estaba alista, vestida y protegida.

Cuando salió se encontró a Emma envuelta en la sabana, cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia se levantó se acercó y sin más la beso, un beso cargado de muchas cosas.

– **Me doy un baño rápido y hablamos-** fue lo que dijo antes de meterse al baño de la alcaldesa que se quedó atontada tras el beso

No tardó mucho en que Emma saliera completamente vestida con los pantalones que le quedaban pegados resaltando su trasero y la camisa que de igual manera era pegada dejando marcados su músculos.

– **Sabes Gi-** le hablo cuando salió **–creo que no serás al única con un poco de dolor-** la rubio caminaba tratando que el bóxer no se le pegara tanto, la morena le miro y negó **– ¿ya podemos hablar?-** pregunto la misma

– **claro-** las dos se sentaron en la cama **–voy hacer sincera contigo Emma… yo no puedo… digo podía… porque para lastimar a mi madre me tome una posición que me dejaba estéril… y no había manera de que nada rompiera eso… pero tú los has roto-** explico, la ojiverde azulada frunció el ceño

– **No me detuviste-** recrimino

– **¿Cómo?-** la morena estaba perdida

– **que si sabias que no podías quedar embarazada porque no me detuviste, dejaste que te hiciera el amor, dejaste que me ilusionara con bebe tuyo y mío-** reprocho

– **yo… yo veras, ¡dios! Swan… no podía, tú estabas sobre mi… y yo… soy débil, es que eres…-** se tapó la cara con las manos **–eres irresistible-** soltó **–ya lo dije…-** no veía a la rubia que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de suficiencia saliera de ella

– **supongamos que es así… ¿Cómo está eso de que no se pidió romper y que ahora está rota? No entiendo-** la morena le miro

– **cuando bebí eso… mi periodo desaprecio, eso me decia que no podía tener bebes nunca… pero ahora, me bajo… en todos estos años jamás había pasado-** la otra la miraba

– **eso quiere decir que…-** la morena le miro

– **Sí, puedo embarazarme-** eso fue lo único que necesito la otra para abalanzarse sobre la alcaldesa que la recibió con ganas.

Las cosas se iban a volver peligrosas… pero la morena se acordó de un pequeño detalle por el cual no podían… por lo que se separó de la otra la cual le miro con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Qué paso?-** pregunto

– **No podemos…-** dijo

– **eso mismo dijiste anoche… y mira como termino…-** intento besarla de nuevo pero la otra se la impidió

– **Si… pero anoche… no tenía eso-** le recordó, la rubia le miro

– **a mí no me importa-** contesto encogiéndose de hombros

– **Es asqueroso…-** le miro frunciendo el ceño

– **tal vez… pero está bien, pero te advierto Regina Mills, cuando se acabe esto… vamos recuperar el tiempo perdido…-** le señalo, la alcaldesa iba a protestar pero fue callada por un beso

– **ok…-** fue lo único que dijo.

Ya que comenzaron a besarse… pero lo que no esperaban era la persona que entraba por su puerta… los viera y cayera desmayada, ellas por el ruido se separaron para ver como la persona inesperada yacía en el piso inconsciente.

– **Matamos a mi madre-** soltó la ojiverde, la alcaldesa miro a Blanca en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Tercer capítulo, espero que les guste… poco a poco iremos viendo en que aventuras y líos se meten estas dos con tal de deshacer el hechizo, que aunque parezca fácil… es más complejo de lo que parece, ya vimos una parte de como disolver el hechizo… pero las mujeres no saben que existe otra parte de este… y que no es solo tener un bebe, sino que hay cosas más importantes que ellas deberán aprender a llevar juntas, ya vimos que Regina no está embarazada y no lo estará en un tiempo, pero que pasara ¿Por qué se desmayó Nieves? ¿Por qué entro sin tocar? ¿Cómo tomaran todos, la nueva situación de Emma? ¿Regina y Emma comprando ropa? ¿Belle sabrá sobre algo sobre e hechizo? ¿Qué hace Ruby con Belle?_

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Ahora soy Emmett Swan**_


	5. Chapter 4: ahora soy Emmett Swan

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _Contestare los rewieus La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _Capitulo anterior…_

– **tal vez… pero está bien, pero te advierto Regina Mills, cuando se acabe esto… vamos recuperar el tiempo perdido…-** le señalo, la alcaldesa iba a protestar pero fue callada por un beso

– **ok…-** fue lo único que dijo.

Ya que comenzaron a besarse… pero lo que no esperaban era la persona que entraba por su puerta… los viera y cayera desmayada, ellas por el ruido se separaron para ver como la persona inesperada yacía en el piso inconsciente.

– **Matamos a mi madre-** soltó la ojiverde, la alcaldesa miro a Blanca en el suelo inconsciente

 _ **Chapter 4: ahora soy Emmett Swan**_

Después a ver dicho eso el rubia se levantó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Snow, mientras Regina trataba por todos los medios de no soltarse a reir… pero sabía que el rubia estaba tratando de hacerlo mismo por como trataba de que no le viera la cara.

– **Gina… no hagas eso-** le miro

– **¿Qué cosa?-** pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

– **eso… no rías… me aras reir a mi…-** la morena rio más **–basta… voy a cargarla…-** paso sus brazos fuertes bajo el cuerpo de Nieves y la cargo hasta la cama

– **Tendré que botar las sabanas después-** le señalo

– **¿en serio Regina? ¿En serio?-** le fulmino con la mirada

– **si… como quieres que me vuelva acostar ahí… cuando tu querida madre estuvo ahí… bueno, creo que después lo hare… pero primero me divertiré un poco diciéndole todo lo que hicimos sobre estas mismas…-** la rubia le miro a ver

– **Deja de molestar y ayúdame a despertarla…-** le daba palmaditas en la cara de blanca **–Mary… Mary Margaret despierta-** le seguía golpeando.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde una alcaldesa cruzada de brazos veía como el nuevo hombre trataba de despertar a su madre… la cual no quería hacerlos, por lo que ya cansada… tomo un vaso con agua que tenía en su buro y se lo arrojo en la cara de su ex hijastra… la cual despertó exaltada tras eso.

– **¡dios! ¡Me ahogo!-** si la mujer era dramática por naturaleza

– **No creo que por un vaso de agua pase eso querido-** se burló la ex reina, la de pelo corto la miro y luego miro al rubio que trato de no sonreír

– **Entonces era verdad…-** miraba a los dos

– **¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué era verdad?-** pregunto Regina con un puchero ya que el nuevo rubio le pellizco para que dejara de reírse

– **De que Henry dijo que le darías un hermanito…-** se sentó bien en el colchón.

Regina suspiro y Emma paso sus manos por su cabello, lo que ocasiono que Mary frunciera el ceño al reconocer esa forma de cuando estaba nerviosa.

– **En serio tendré que hacer algo con ese cabello…** -hablo

– **estoy segura… de que sí, pero eso no es lo importante aquí… la cuestión es que me expliques Blanca que demonios haces entrando sin tocar a mi casa… y para colmo te desmayas…-** esperaba la respuesta

– **esto… veras… ummm, es que cuando Henry dijo que tendría un hermanito, explico algo sobre que sería su hermanito de sangre y no sé qué más… la cuestión es que vine a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y bueno toque, nadie me abrió** -la ex reina frunció el ceño

– **pero yo no escuche nada-** susurro

– **Ummm… estabas en el baño-** el rubio se rasco la cabeza

– **ah ok…-** le miro **–como sea, entraste… te metiste hasta aquí, para que luego te desmayaras** -la otra asintió

– **así es… es que no espere encontrarte así…-** le miro apenada

– **Esta es la última que te permito… la próxima le prendo fuego a su cabeza** -formo un bola de fuego en su mano y la de pelo corto palideció

– **Gina… no seas mala-** le miro

– **Está bien… solo porque no quiero ensuciar mi cuarto-** desapareció la bola de fuego

– **Ummm… no quiero ser metiche ni nada de eso-** la alcaldesa le miro con una ceja levantada y Emma se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse **– ¿quién es tu novio?-** esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a las dos… ya que se le había pasado que Emma ya no era Emma

– **este… el… ummm-** lo miro

– **este yo… soy-** la ex Evil Queen rio maliciosamente

– **vamos cariño… dile quien eres a nieves** -le reto, el rubio le lanzo un mirada mordaz

– **Bien soy Emma, Regina me convirtió en hombre-** soltó como si nada, Regina abrió los ojos como platos y solo escucharon otro Plack regresaron su mirada hacia donde debería estar Nieves

– **esta vez si la mataste** -rio al verla de nuevo desmayada en el piso, Emma le fulmino con la mirada.

Minutos después una Mary Margaret despertaba y se veía en la misma cama, mientras era observada por las otras dos, por lo que enfoco lo vista hacia ellas.

– **no creerán, he tenido un sueño bastante loco… soñé donde el me decia que era Emma y que tú lo convertiste en hombre-** rio, pero las otras dos no

– **emmm… veras, no es juego… soy Emma… pero lo de que Regina me convirtió es mentira… yo sola por ociosidad termine así-** Gina vio como la otra estaba por desmayarse de nuevo

– **ni se te ocurra Snow desmayarte de nuevo y sobre mi cama** -le señalo

Si… le contaron todo lo que había pasado y como es que Emma termino como hombre… Nieves estas que no se la creía… la verdad es que pensó que era un broma… pero al verla bien… se dio cuenta de un gran parecido con David cuando lo conoció…el cabello así de largo, su hija ahora era hijo como se lo explicarían a los demás, pero algo capto su atención.

– **Esperen…-** sus ojos se abrieron **–ustedes tuvieron sexo-** soltó, y las dos le miraron sorprendidas.

– **¿De… de donde sacas eso?-** pregunto Emma nerviosa

– **¿De dónde?-** le miro **–Bien… primero el cuarto huela a sexo, segundo… las sabanas están bastante desordenadas… tercero… cuando entre se besaban y cuarto… seguro que los chupetones que tienen las dos me lo confirmo también… pero las caras que pusieron ahora por lo que he dicho me reconfirmo-** hablo tranquila

– **Ummm… puede que tengas razón-** una avergonzada rubia miraba a su madre

– **mira no me meteré entre lo que sea que ustedes tengan ahora… o han tenido por meses… pero me-** la ex reina la corto

– **¿por meses? ¿Qué quieres decir?-** la alcaldesa le miro confundida

– **me refiero que varios de nosotros después de Neverland pensamos que tenían una relación… ya que después de regresar ustedes se volvieron unidas…-** confirmo **–la verdad es que después de que Emma besara a Hook dudábamos un poco-** la ex reina hizo un mueca al recordar eso, blanca rio al contestar el desagrado de su ex madrastra por el pirata que un merodeaba a Emma

– **no menciones a ese sucio pirata de pacotilla-** puntualizo Regina bastante seria

– **como sea… miren, no es fácil imaginarlas a las dos juntas… y ahora menos mi hija ahora es hombre… solo espero que no me vayan a dar un nieto pronto… bueno otro… porque apenas…-** pero se cayó al ver la mirada de ambas **– ¿qué pasa?-** pregunto.

Las mujeres le contaron como era la solución para romper el hechizo, esta demás decir que Regina tuvo que lanzarle esta vez un cubo de agua a blanca por su desmayo… y eso hizo que Emma estallara en carcajadas ya que su madre se levantó muy rápido y termino en el suelo desparramada y quejándose del golpe.

Regina era la más divertida, cuando por fin Snow logro levantarse les miro seria, para después irse… no sin antes decirles que esa noche cenarían todos juntos para confirmar su relación, lo que causo que las otras dos dejaran de ríe y quedaran serias.

– **Voy a matarla…-** la morena intento ir tras la otra mujer pero la otra no la dejo

– **Déjala…-** la rubia le sujeto de la cadera acercándola a ella **–creo que me dijiste algo de conseguir ropa… ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?-** la morena miraba esos ojos color verde azulado perdiéndose en el **–Regina…-** le llamo al ver que no contestaba

– **¿eh? Si claro… vamos ahora…-** le miraba

– **Que bien-** sin más el hombre le beso, beso las dos devolvían con pasión… como querido fundir en la boca del otro.

Cuando se separaron las dos agitadas… cierta persona tenía a su amiguito dispuesto pa la acción, lo que hizo que Regina levantara sexymente su ceja ocasionando una vibración en el pequeño Swancito.

– **¿En serio Emma?-** le pregunto **–no es mi culpa… es tuya por ser condenadamente sexy…-** la morena sonrió satisfecha **–no aguantare sin estar dentro de ti por días…-** hacia pucheros

– **Te ayudare…-** le dijo, en un movimiento de dedos los pantalones y bóxer estaban abajo.

Swancito se irguió frente a la ex reina que sonrió mordiese el labio inferior, para luego tomarlo en su manos y empezar acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo… ocasionando que la rubia buscara donde agarrarse… consiguiéndolo en los brazos de su ahora mujer.

Regina movía su mano con maestría sobre el miembro del hombre rubio que gemía de una manera sexy sobre el oído de la ex Evil Queen, y aunque sintiera un pequeño dolor en esa parte… no dejaba de ser placentero… ya tendría tiempo para ponerse alguna crema para irritación que tendrá después.

Ahora solo se pondría disfrutar de la calidez de la mano de su reina… porque para ella solo será us reina… solo de ella.

No esta demás de unos minutos llego a su orgasmo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y manchando la mano de la alcaldesa que simplemente sonrió y se limpió la con su lengua de una manera tan sensual que Emma gimió por la acción.

– **Acomódate la ropa que iré a lavarme la mano-** la otra solo asintió ya que se había quedado prácticamente paralizada tras ver como la otra se lamio la mano que contenía su esencia.

Mientras el rubio se subía su ropa… cierta alcaldesa se lavaba en el baño y tenía una sonrisa triunfal en la cara que nadie se lo quitaba… bueno… cuando termino recordó que irán a comprar ropa… y lo más seguro era que todas las solteronas del pueblo… mirarían a su hombre, eso le hizo recordar que tenía que darle un nombre a ese hombre no podrían simplemente llamarlo Emma.

– **Emmett, Emmett Swan-** sonrió antes esto **–ese será tu nombre Em-** rio para salir encontrándose con su hombre echado en la cama **–vamos-** le tomo la mano y tiro de el para salir de la casa.

Emma rio por la actitud de su alcaldesa, mientras subían la mercedes de la ex reina… Emma se ponía el cinturón… y la otra arrancaba.

– **Bien Emma… ya no podemos usar ese nombre por ahora… así que creo que Emmett Swan será el indicado ¿Qué te parece?-** no pudo verla ya que conducía

– **¿Emmett?** -la otra asintió sin verla **–me gusta… muy masculino y parecido al mío… lo quiero-** tomo la mano de la morena la cual no tenia en el volante y entrelazo sus dedos.

Cuando llegaron a los locales de ropa… fue un shock para varios ver a la alcaldesa bajar de su coche… en compañía de un caballero demasiado apuesto para que no lo hubieran visto antes por Storybrooke, Regina la ser consciente de las miradas hacia el rubia que era más despistado si era posible, se acercó a el entrelazando sus manos.

– **Vamos-** lo jalo hacia el interior de la tienda.

– **¿Vas a elegirme ropa?-** pregunto cuando estaba entrando

– **Por supuesto-** le dio un saludo a la vendedora de ahí.

Las dos o los dos se dirigieron hacia el área de caballeros, fue entonces donde la alcaldesa fue escogiendo camisas de manga larga, jeans de mezclilla de varios colores, pantalones de vestir, alguna que otra playera sin manga, y si todo eso estaba en su imaginación de su cabeza como se vería Emma con eso puesto.

– **Toma también esto…-** le entre varios paquetes de bóxers al hombre que los tomo con trabajo ya que tenía prácticamente un cerro de ropa en su brazos.

– **¿No crees… que esto es suficiente?-** pregunto, mientras la morena seguía poniéndole camisas encima

– **Bueno…-** le puso una última camisa **–ven vamos que te lo pruebes-** le llevo al probador donde solo había dos personas pero de ahí nadie más.

Cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta que se iba probar la ropa, prácticamente hicieron un circulo cerca para verlo, la alcaldesa se dio cuenta… por lo que hizo una mueca de descontento.

– **tienen hasta tres para desaparecer de aquí… si no les lanzare un bola de fuego-** dicho esto conjuro su tan conocida bolita de fuego.

Y por supuesto todas las chismosas salieron corriendo despavoridas, así ella se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar su desfile privado del hombre más buenote, sexy, guapo y ni se diga lo bueno que es en la cama.

– **Em sal-** pido al ver que tardaba bastante

– **Es que…-** intentaba excusarse

– **Sal-** pidió de nuevo **–voy…-** contesto con un susurro.

La puerta fue abierta y salió el rubio, con tan solo unos jeans bastante ajustados a sus piernas, dejaban marcado cierta parte extra de su cuerpo, la camisa de color verde haciendo juego con sus ojos semi abierta en el pecho dejando ver su pectorales marcados, y su melena larga amarrada en una colita arriba dejando lo demás suelto, la alcaldesa trago fuerte al verlo.

– **da la vuelta-** el otro hizo caso se dio la vuelta, por lo que la morena tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un sonidito bastante sexy ya que le trasero de este se levanta y formaba de una manera como lo hacía el de la verdadera Emma. **–me gusta… nos lo llevamos-** el otra asintió **–pruébate los demás-** la otra volvió a entrar.

Y así siguieron casi por una hora probando todos los conjuntos seleccionados por la ex reina, que no sabía cómo pera había terminado con Emmett dentro de un cubículo besándose apasionadamente, mientras ella tenía toda su ripa, el hombre solo se encontraba con solo su bóxer.

Cuando salieron del cubículo la alcaldesa tuvo que hacer gala de sus dotes para peinarse su cabello desordenado por las manos traviesas del rubio… que sonreía satisfecho, y la otra no sabía cómo no podía resistirse al otro, estaba en constante lucha contra el deseo de estar siempre pegado al… y no sabía el porqué.

Cuando iban a pagar… mientras Regina daba su tarjeta de crédito para que la pasara… nuestro Emmett tomaba las bolsas… pero cuando tomaba la última se vio rodeado de unas seis mujeres que le empezaban a coquetear además de intentar tocarlo… este trataba de por todos los medios que estas no lograron su cometido. ¡Ayuda! Es lo que gritaba su mente, y su cara de susto no era muy bonita.

– **No, no me toquen** -se quejaba, buscando a Regina para que la ayudara

Cuando la alcaldesa termino de pagar y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a un rubio bastante asustado por todas la mujer que intentaban tocarlo, la furia creció en ella y con paso fuerte llego hasta ellas.

– **¡Dios! ¿Vas al gimnasio?-** le tocaba el pecho, haciendo que le rubio retrocediera

– **Estas bien dotado…** -una se atrevió a darle una nalgada haciendo que este diera un brinquito

– **Voy a contar a hasta tres y las quiero bien lejos de aquí… si no empezare a lanzarles bolas de fuego…** -y en cada mano de la mujer apareció una bola de fuego.

Las mujeres al verlo… salieron corriendo de ahí algunas tropearon con otras personas cayéndose al suelo botando algunas cosas o simplemente chocando con la puerta de la entrada, mientras Regina y Emmett se carcajeaban.

– **Gracias Gi… que bueno que llegaste, esas mujeres estaban por violarme aquí si no llegabas-** le sonrió

– **eso lo veo querido… eso lo veo, es mejor que nos vayamos no quiero a más gente cerca de ti-** las dos salieron del local.

Fueron en compra de zapatos donde la morena volvió a escoger varios modelos… pero sobretodo que combinaran con sus ropas que llevaban... la verdad es que las ropas eran exactamente las mismas como vestía Emma antes… solo que ahora eran masculinas.

– **¿A dónde vamos ahora?-** pregunto el rubio

– **Peluquería-** sonrió la morena

– **ok…-** acepto.

Las dos estacionaran en la peluquería y agradecían que no hubieran mucha gente… por lo que inmediato atendieron al rubio… este no quería pero Regina lo paralizo en la silla… y este trataba de soltarse.

– **Quieres ponerte quieto-** le acuso

– **es que no me gusta que me corten el pelo-** hacia puchero **–además ¿cómo me lo van acortar?-** preguntaba

– **eso es fácil cariño…** -le sonrió.

Y sin más le dio indicaciones al hombre que estaba ahí, est sonrió asintiendo y sin más empezó a cortar haciendo volar los cabellos rubio de Swan que se quejaba… pero Regina le tomaba la boca… no pasar más de 15 minutos cuando el hombre termino y dejo ver su obra de arte.

Ciertamente Regina no estaba preparada para eso… porque sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nuevo corte de su hombre, por lo que Emmett le miro preocupado.

– **¿Tan mal quedo?-** la otra solo negó

– **no... No es eso… mírate…-** la otra obedeció y se miró en el gran espejo que había ahí.

– **¡Wow!-** fue lo que salió de sus labios al verse.

– **si Wow…-** la alcaldesa se acercó a el **–simplemente te ves sexy…** -susurro cerca de los labios del hombre mordiéndole el labio inferior para jalárselo haciendo que el otro se quejara

– **¡Auch!-** le miro **–ven aquí…-** le beso.

El hombre había quedado con el cabello corto de la part de atrás… mientras en el frente su cabello de divida en dos… un parte más larga que la otra dejándole como un flequillo que le hacía ver sexy, lo que le encanto a nuestra alcaldesa.

Cuando terminaron de pagar… las dos salieron y Emma estaba como con juegue nuevo… ya que el corte de cabello le había encantado, y no solo a ella, si no a nuestra ex Evil Queen que estaba sonriendo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los habitantes cuando entraron en Granny´s para comer algo.

Las demás horas pasaron y llego la hora en que se iba hacer la cena… y en la que revelarían que Emma Swan era ahora Emmett Swan…

 _ **N2:**_

 _Cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste… poco a poco iremos viendo en que aventuras y líos se meten estas dos con tal de deshacer el hechizo, que aunque parezca fácil… es más complejo de lo que parece, ya vimos una parte de como disolver el hechizo… pero las mujeres no saben que existe otra parte de este… y que no es solo tener un bebe, sino que hay cosas más importantes que ellas deberán aprender a llevar juntas, ya vimos que Regina no está embarazada y no lo estará en un tiempo, pero que pasara ¿Belle sabrá sobre algo sobre el hechizo? ¿Qué hace Ruby con Belle? ¿Swancito ya tendrá acción? ¿Regina seducirá a la Sheriff en su oficina?_

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Cena**_


	6. Chapter 5: Cena

**En eN1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Nota curiosa:**_ _el personaje de masculino de Emma esta inspirado en la portada del noveno libro de la Saga de la noche de P.C y Kristen Cast, y en personaje de Aurox del mismo libro, para quienes no lo han leído sabrán a que me refiero… si no les invito a leerlos._

* * *

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 _ **Reviews Capítulo 3:**_

 **Yara sosa** _,_ **Vnat07** _,_ **betlhdp** _,_ **Sir KORE25,** **Layim** _: acertaste por lo de que fue a buscar Snow,_ **aquarius7:** _siento que te hayan intentado sacarte del cuarto,_ **Love Girl** _,_ **15marday** _,_ **Gloes:** _y tú tampoco estabas tan perdida acerca del porque blanca fue ahí_ **,** **Msdaia** _,_ **Kali.**

 _ **Reviews Capitulo 4**_ _:_

 **Evazqueen** **,** **Yara sosa** **,** **betlhdp** **,** **galaxydragon:** _en el siguiente podrás ver algo de eso de Ruby intentando acercarse a Emmett_ **,** **Msdaia:** _Thank you for Reviews_ **,** **aquarius7,** **taraemilia:** _todavía falta un poquito para que el salga_ **,** **15marday,** **Vnat07** **,** **Layim,** **finningan13** **,** _: es exactamente lo que parece…_

* * *

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Chapter 5: Cena**_

Regina estaba poniéndose uno de sus hermosos vestidos que dejaban ver sus curvas ya que este se amoldaba a su impresionante figura, el vestido rojo pasión que había escogido le iba como guante, su delineado de ojos que le hacían ver impresionantes… resaltando sus ojos color chocolate, su maquillaje contrarrestando su piel… y sus labios pintados de rojo como las manzanas que tanto le gustaban.

Mientras nuestra ex reina se preparaba, nuestro Emmett se terminaba de enfundar en los pantalones de mezclilla que Regina misma les habai escogido que le quedaban pegaditos, pegaditos… y se ponía la camisa negra tipo mezclilla, se empezó abotonar los últimos botones dejando algunos abiertos mostrando el pecho… lo hacía porque habai visto como su mujer le había encantado ver su torso desnudo, las mangas de la camisa se las doblo, mientras acomodaba su nuevo corte de cabello, y después se hecho su colonia que Regina le había dado.

Las puertas de sus cuartos fueron abiertas y ellas salieron encontrándose frente a frente y las dos quedándose con la boca abierta… bueno, la alcaldesa fue al que más disimulo… lo encantada que estaba de ver así a Em… la verdad es que realmente era apuesto… y sexy.

– **¡Wow!... estas simplemente… hermosa…-** soltó con un gemidito

– **Tú no te quedas atrás cariño…-** le miro de arriba abajo sin discreción

– **pero tu estas más hermo…-** no termino porque fue interrumpida

– **sí, si… las o los dos están bastante presentables… podemos irnos… la abuelo nos espera…-** sí, ese habai sido Henry… ya estaba impaciente ya que desde que volvió a la mansión ha tenido que ver como sus dos madres… bueno ahora su padre y madre se comportan como si no pudieran separarse.

– **si… ya estamos chico…-** tomo de la mano a la morena que reía por la actitud de su hijo.

Salieron de la mansión… y está de más decir que Emma ahora ya vive ahí… y no fue porque ella se lo pidiera a la morena… si no en cuanto regresaron de las compras de ropa… se encontraron con las maletas de la rubia ahí… en la habitación de la alcaldesa… que frunció el ceño, pero todo se aclaró cuando encontraron una nota.

 _Emma…_

 _Como ustedes sabrán… tienen que practicar para tener a ese bebe… con David hemos pensado que lo mejor es que Emma se quede contigo… así no se separaran por ningún motivo, hija no quiero que sientas que te estoy sacando del departamento… pero como sabrás nosotros también necesitamos espacio, e intimidad… además estoy asegura que disfrutaras muy bien tus días… teniendo a tu mujer a tu disposición…_

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Cuídense…_

 _Te amos… tus padres…_

El rubio no podía creérselo… pero le daba risa, si no hubiera pasado este hechizo de segur ella no tardaría en mudarse de la casa de Mary Margaret, en cambio a Regina le indigno eso de que tiene que practicar… pero también le gustaba… ya que tendría el placer de sentir al rubio de nuevo.

El rubio fue el que manejo el mercedes de la ex reina… cuando llegaron los tres bajaron del auto… y no está de más decir que muchos de los que andaban por ahí… se quedaron sorprendidos… al ver al hombre… y ver que estuviera agarrado a la mano de la alcaldesa… y que del otro estuviera Henry… muy sonriente.

Ese era una imagen que decia que ellos eran una familia… cuando entraron a Granny's todo pareció detenerse… porque varias camareras prácticamente soltaron su bandejas… se le paso el café de la taza mojando al cliente… otras simplemente caían desmayadas… Emmett y Henry estaban bastante divertidos por eso… pero Regina, ella simplemente quería tirárseles encima a esas mujeres que se comían con la mirada a su rubio, porque si… es su rubio… solo ella tenía el derecho a mirarlo así… de comérselo con la mirada… y más al verlo de esa manera tan sexy en la que estaba vestido, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se le formo en la cara al saber que solo ella habai tendió al dicha de tenerlos entre sus piernas… de poder disfrutar de sus caricias… de que le diera los mejores orgasmos que ha tenido…

Inmediatamente cuando estuvieron dentro divisaron a Snow… la cual se encontraba con David… que su rostro denotaba que no podía creerlo, además de que estaba varias personas más en las mesas que la otra morena reservo.

– **Qué bueno que llegan-** sonrió **–siéntense-** los otros lo hicieron **–le he contado a David lo que ha pasado… pero el sigue sin creerlo, así que David… ella es tu hija Emma-** el rubio le miro nervioso

– **esto… ¡Wow! Es sorprendente… e imposible** -la ex Evil Queen le miro

– **no lo es querido, es muy posible… y si Emma ahora es Emmett es porque por andar desobedeciéndome termino así-** acuso

– **¡Gina!-** se quejó con un puchero y ojitos de cachorrito regañado

– **No me veas así… es la verdad cariño-** le acaricio la mejilla, todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de la debilidad de la alcaldesa por Emmett

– **este… ummm ¿Emmett?-** pregunto Blanca muy oportuna

– **Ah… si, como verán no le podemos llamar Emma… eso sería raro-** miro su hombre y este asintió con un poco de crema sobre los labios

– **Es verdad… y el nombre de Emmett suena como Emma-** todos sonrieron.

La cena estaba pasando mejor de lo que creían… eso si… una ex reina lanzaba miradas de odio, y amenazas a todas la mujeres que se atrevieran a mirar al rubio que ajenos a eso… se dedicaba a comer y darle de comer a la su morena en la boca, lo que ocasionaba que varias personas se sorprendiera de lo dócil que se veía Regina.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de la cena… y Emmett y Henry jugaban entre ellos causando que la ex Evil Queen les regañara y los demás riendo al ver la carita de perrito apaleado que los dos ponían… haciendo a Regina rodar los ojos al no poder con ellos, por la puerta entraba una morena de cabello negro y mechas rojas acompañada de una joven blanca de cabello castaño y de expresivos ojos.

Cuando entraron y vieron que Maru Margaret estaba en una mesa compartida con Regina y Henry… y con un hombre al que ninguna de las dos habai visto jamás… se acercaron a saludar.

– **hola-** saludo la de mechas rojas

– **hola Ruby… Belle-** salido Nieves con una sonrisa.

Obviamente Ruby no dejaba de ver al rubio, el cual sintió como una traviesa mano se posaba en su ingle y empezaba a subir hacia su entre pierna… y el empezó a tragar duro, Regina lo estaba haciendo adrede porque se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la loba, por lo que su mano jugaba ahí… hasta encontró su objetivo y ella fingía indiferencia.

– **¿Quién es este guapetón?-** pregunto… por lo que se ganó un golpe de Belle en su brazo **– ¿qué?-** le miro **– ¿por qué me pegas?-** pregunto mirándola

– **Por nada… por nada Ruby…-** resalto su nombre dándose vuelta para irse a otro lado

– **Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?-** frunció el ceño

– **Hay señorita Lucas… usted es lenta-** la alcaldesa sonrió… mientras seguía con su trabajo debajo de la mesa… ya que con un chasquido de dedos ella le había abierto el pantalón y colado su mano a los bóxers de Emmett el cual estaba un poco rojo y con un poquito de sudor en la frente

Y es que la deliciosa fricción de la mano de Regina en Swancito era toda una delicia… se estaba mordiéndose el labio para tratar de no gemir… sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se dejara ir… así que trato de aguantar lo más que pudo… antes de que tomara su copa de vino y se lo tomara… mentira sus orgasmo la azotaba, y dejaba salir su esencia caliente… que mancho de nueva la mano de la morena… que sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su rubio de esa manera, se limpió la mano en los pantalones de este… antes de que con magia cerrarle los mismos.

Regina lo disfrutaba… ya que ver que ninguno se percató de eso… pero ciertamente había un lobo… que tenía el sentido del olfato desarrollado de sobremanera por lo que solo sonrió al saber que era lo que la alcaldesa había echo con el rubio que estaba rojo… pero los ojos de esta se abrieron cuando le dijeron en realidad quien era…

Miro varias veces para poder creerlo… pero lo constato en los ojos por como miraban… y lo que decían… además de que tenían el mismo olor… cuando esto paso quiso abrazarlo… esta más de decir que la chica se cayó sin explicación alguna… solamente Emmett y Regina sabían lo que había pasado… pero para el rubio ver a su mujer celosa era divertido y le gustaba.

– **¿Estás bien?** -pregunto David al ver a la loba levantarse

– **Si… solo tropecé con algo…-** estaba confundida… pero al ver la sonrisa de la ex Evil Queen supo lo que en realidad paso.

Siguieron con la cena normal… pero Ruby se disculpó para ir en busca de Belle a la cual encontró platicando con el señor de la oscuridad, causándole un malestar en el estómago.

Regresando a la mesa… seguían platicando, y obviamente la noticia de que el hombre rubio que estaba ahí era si no más que otra que Emma "la salvadora" Swan, que por una poción de la ex reina se convirtió en hombre… muchos otros estaban celosos… por poder estar con aquella morena… y más un hombre con un tatuaje de un león en su brazo.

– **es ella… ella es tu alma gemela-** una rubia le indicaba

Ese hombre miraba a la rubia que le decia… pero el mismo estaba dudando, porque las miradas de amor de las potras dos eran más notables… y si el las veía todos lo hacían.

– **Tienes que estar equivocada…-** le miro

– **No… el polvo de hadas no miente, pero no quiere decir que tú seas su amor…-** le sonrió **–ella puede ser tu alma gemela… pero no su amor verdadero… no la persona con la que va a pasar el resto de su vida… no con la que formara una familia… eres su alma gemela, pero solo eso…-** sentencio **–tú ya tienes un amor… en algún lado… y lo encontraras en el momento preciso…-** la rubia le indico que salieran y así lo hicieron.

La velada pasó sin más contratiempos… Snow tratando de ver porque su ahora hijo estaba rojo… ya que nuestra alcaldesa de nueva cuenta estaba haciendo de las suyas… cuando todos se estaban retirando… Leroy y su hermanitos quisieron hacerle daño a la morena pero un golpe del rubio lo dejo en el suelo… y los demás salieron.

Se despidieron de Snow y David… cuando se estaban yendo en el coche de Regina… vieron algo que los dejos asombrados, cerca del camino en lo oscuro, Ruby tenía acorralada a Belle, las dos se besaban con pasión.

– **eso no me lo imaginaba-** Emmett siguió su camino, y agradeció que Henry se hubiera dormido apenas se subio al coche.

Cuando llegaron, fue el mismo quien cargo a su hijo para subirlo a s habitación… y una vez lo dejo ahí, se dirigió a la que sería su nueva habitación, cuando entro se encontró con la morena ya en la cama con un camisón blanco bastante pequeñito.

– **Eres mala…-** le señalo, se empezó a quitar su ropa, primero la camisón dejando abierto el pantalón.

La ex reina se mordía el labio al ver lo bueno que estaba ese hombre… que se estaba, metiendo en su corazón… pero en verdad, es que fuera muy diferente a Emma, era a quien quería, pero mientras ella regresaba disfrutaría de su contraparte masculina.

Cuando Emmett se quedó solo en bóxer no tardo en unírsele a la alcaldesa en la cama, donde la abrazo contra el antes de besarla, pero sin pasar a mayores, ya que no podían, no mientras Regina tuviera su regla… así que lo respetaría, pero después de eso… que se olvidara de tener un dia de descanso.

Después de unos apasionados besos, las dos cayeron en un su profundo en la espera de que lo que se les venía encima…

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo, espero que les guste… poco a poco iremos viendo en que aventuras y líos se meten estas dos con tal de deshacer el hechizo, que aunque parezca fácil… es más complejo de lo que parece, ya vimos una parte de como disolver el hechizo… pero las mujeres no saben que existe otra parte de este… y que no es solo tener un bebe, sino que hay cosas más importantes que ellas deberán aprender a llevar juntas, ya vimos que Regina no está embarazada y no lo estará en un tiempo, pero que pasara ¿aparecerá de nuevo Robín? ¿Belle sabrá sobre algo sobre el hechizo? ¿Swancito ya tendrá acción? ¿Regina seducirá a la Sheriff en su oficina? ¿Quién ganara en el juego de seducción?_

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Seducción.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Seducción

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _Próximo capítulo respondo Reviews así que preguntar todo lo que quieran._

 _También les informo que no podre actualizar los otras historias como: Simplemente y El Final Feliz de The Evil Queen, ya que mi laptop está en reparación y mi internet esta dañado._

 _Ademas Fanfiction no me deja actualizar la paginas._

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Seducción**_

Una semana había pasado desde que Emma era ahora Emmett, una semana en la que todo Storybrooke intentaba entender como la salvadora ahora era Salvador, y más que ahora estaba viviendo con la alcaldesa y junto con Henry formaban una familia.

Todos aún no se creían eso, pero muchas mujeres estaban detrás de Emmett, y más al verlo caminar con su ropa, pero muchas habían terminado chamuscadas por Regina… porque aunque ella y el Sheriff porque Emmett seguiría como tal… no habían tenido nada que ver ya que la morena se encontraba con su periodo… pero eso no quitaba que nuestro rubio pudiera disfrutar de una que otra caricia furtiva de su reina, y eso porque no quería que nadie más le tocara que no sea ella.

Para sorpresa de muchos Hook no se tomó mal que la rubia de la que estaba detrás ahora fuera hombre, es más lo considero un amigo, por lo que una noche él y Emmett se fueron de fiesta, como si fueran hermano del alma, fueron hasta el Rabbit Hole, donde el pirata se consiguió a dos chicas para ellos.

Estuvieron bebiendo, pero Em en ningún momento le prestó atención a la bailarina, es más ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta no como el pirata que estaba encantado de tener a dos para él, es más Emmett solo pensaba en su reina por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando la bailarina se había sentado en su regazo.

– **Veo que alguien está entusiasmado-** eso fue lo que la trajo de regreso de donde estaba, el rubio sintió como esta se movía sobre él.

Em e puso nervioso… pero no por la chica, si no que en cualquier momento su Gina apareciera ahí, además no quería malos entendidos con ella, por lo que sin más levanto a la chica de él.

– **No te me acerques, y en tu vida vuelvas hacer eso-** le miro mal, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Regreso a la mansión a la dos de la mañana y no es que a esa hora se hubiera quitado del bar, si no que estuvo caminando para pensar en cómo le explicaría a Regina lo que había pasado, ella no se había excitado por la bailarina, es más esa chica no le despertó nada, pero el solo hecho de pensar en la ex reina, sus gemidos, sus caricias sus besos, fue eso lo que se imaginaba y por eso Swancito reacciono.

Cuando llego entro con la llave que Regina le había dado para que pudiera entrar y salir in necesidad de llamar a la puerta, cuando lo hizo, trato de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su hijo que sabía que dormía y tampoco a Regina que debería estar haciendo lo mismo.

– **¿Qué horas son de llegar estas Miss Swan?-** pregunto una Regina sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino

– **¡Ah! ¡Eh! Gina que casi me da un infarto-** se tomaba el pecho

– **No me venga con juegos, y contésteme** -le exigió al ver como la rubia se acercaba a ella.

La rubia le conto todo, absolutamente todo, Regina no dijo nada mientras escuchaba, pero en su mente esta imaginando las diferentes maneras de hacer pagar primero al pirara por llevarse a su hombre a ese lugar, luego por contratar unas bailarinas y hacer que este le bailar al rubia, y a la segunda persona seria a la bailarina que se le restregó… pero dejo eso para después… porque a la principal que haría pagar por a verse ido a ese lugar.

– **Lo siento Gina… yo no pensé, pero te juro que no le preste atención a ninguna, no podía… solo pensaba en ti, y te juro que este amigo solo reacciona contigo… lo comprobé hoy con esa loca, el reacciono porque estaba pensando en ti… pero aunque ellas estaban desnudas frente a mi… el solo imaginarte a ti… fue lo único que hizo que Swancito despertara-** la ex reina alzo una ceja, fue ella la que le había dado ese nombre en una de las sesiones que habían tenido.

– **Swancito ¡eh!-** se sentó sobre ella

– **Si… solo contigo funciona-** la morena se acomodó bien **– ¿Lo sientes?-** pregunto, la morena asintió **–el solo te quiere a ti, eres a la única que desea sentir, con solo pensar en ti el despierta, el sabor y el olor de tu piel son un afrodisiaco para el-** le besaba el cuello

– **Humnm…-** gemía por la deliciosa sensación de la lengua del rubio jugando a ahí **–hazme tuya** -le pidió

– **¿Ya no tienes…?-** dejo la pregunta abierta

– **No-** esa fue la única respuesta que necesito el rubia para ponerse sobre la morena que la esperaba ansiosa.

– **¿Henry?-** pregunto entre besos

– **Lo mande con tus padres** -respuesta correcta, porque en un instante la ropa voló por todas partes.

El rubio se movía entre las piernas de la morena, que solo la recibía feliz de poder sentirla por completo, le llenaba como nadie lo había hecho, y eso le fascinaba, le encantaba poder sentirlo, el roce que generaba sus cuerpos, sus gemidos mezclados, cada embestía hacia disfrutar a la alcaldesa…

Estaban por llegar… lo sabían, las paredes vaginales de Regina apretaban deliciosamente a Swancito que estaba en su esplendor esperando llegar hacia lo más alto, y no tardaron mucho… la morena dio un grito que dejaba saber que había tenido su orgasmo… pero el rubio todavía no llegaba por eso con tres embestidas más… se derrabo completamente en el interior de la ex reina… que al sentir la esencia caliente y pegajosa de su hombre… in que se lo esperas un segundo orgasmo se desato.

Las dos estaban tratando de regularizar su respiración, y es que después de eso… estaban los dos sudados y completamente cansados… pero Swancito al parecer no… porque con solo una caricia de la morena en el abdomen bien trabajado del otro… pudo constatar como este se volvía a erguir… dejando la erección perfectamente visible para cierta morena que sonrió.

– **Gina…-** le llamo con una sonrisa

– **¿Si?-** solo miraba a Swancito

– **Móntame…-** lo dijo con voz ronca de la excitación… que hizo que la morena se quedara con la boca seca, pasándose la lengua por los labios secos, hizo lo que el rubio pidió, se subio encima de él.

Se sentó sobre el rubio, sin auto penetrarse… solo moviéndose ahí, el rubio beso los senos, chupo y lamio los pezones de la morena que solo tiraba la cabeza atrás, Regina no quería quedarse atrás por lo que tomando el miembro de nuevo erecto en sus manos, lo sobo un poco causando unos gruñido de placer por parte de Emmett que le hicieron sonreír.

Determinada en hacer sentir a ese hombre lo mismo que él le había hecho, fue pasando su peno en su pliegues completamente empapados de su esencia… lo pasaba de arriba hacia abajo como lubricándolo, para después despacio llevarlo a su entrada e ir introduciéndolo en su interior poco a poco.

– **¡OH DIOS REGINA!-** gemía fuertemente no se medía ante el placer que sentía.

– **¡EM!-** gimió al sentirla completamente dentro de ella

– **Muévete-** ordeno el rubio, a la otra no se lo dijeron dos veces cuando ya estaba levantándose para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la gran erección del salvador

La morena se movía en perfecta sincrónica con las caderas de la otra que las alzaba para entrar más profundo en su reina, pequeñas perlas de sudor e dejaban ver ya en los dos cuerpo, Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta dejando salir gemido, Emmett la sostenía de las caderas mientras marcaba como suyo el cuello de su mujer.

Las acometidas se volvieran más rápido y de un movimiento el rubio tumbo a Regina en el sofá… mientras la seguía embistiéndola con todo lo que tenía, la morena enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, haciendo más profunda la penetración, el cabello rubio del hombre ya se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

Regina estaba al borde de la locura… no se explicaba como en solo olor, un beso o una caricia, la hacía sentir más de lo que una vez sintió con otra persona, sus paredes empezaban a contraerse alrededor del duro pene de su rubio… le estaba apretando mucho que apenas y podía moveré para entrar y salir de ella, lo que hacía que la fricción fuera más deliciosa, dos embestidas más y nuestra reina dejaba escapar un grito.

– **¡EMMA!-** chillo dejando salir lágrimas por lo fuerte del orgasmo, mientras sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y veía pequeñas estrellitas, pero la que no llegaba a un cosa que no se explicaba Emma

– **¡REGINA!-** chillo al llegar después de tres acometidas más en contra de Regina, llego dejándose ir en el interior de la morena llenándola de sus pececitos.

Se dejó caer sobre la morena, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrado… sin saber cómo… a los pocos minutos ya estaban de nueva cuenta en otra de sus sesiones apasionadas.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-.-.-.-._

 _-.-.-.-._

Dos días después de esa apasionada sesión de hacer el amor, Regina y Emmett habían estado en constante pelea para seducir a la otra, siempre que Emmett llegaba del trabajo varias horas después que Regina, esta la esperaba con la cena preparada, algunas veces Henry cenaba con ellas… por lo que ninguna podía seducir a la otra en la mesa, pero cuando el pequeño no lo hacía, las dos saltaban sobre la otra.

Esos salto terminaban con las dos cansadísimas de la sus actividades… pero aún ninguna daba un brazo a torcer… así que nadie ganaba, Ruby había dado conejos a Emma para seducir a la morena… al parecer esta las ponía en práctica… pero aun así no ganaba ni ella ni la morena.

Emmett estaba sentado haciendo lo mismo que hacia cuando era Emma, lo pies los tenía sobre la mesa… mientras jugaba a arrojar bolas de papel… no había nada de qué preocuparse… nada mas Leroy y sus borracheras… bueno y lo nuevo es que varias mujeres venían a la comisaria para hacer denuncias falsas.

Él estaba seguro que las mujeres solo se pasaban por ahí para verlo… pero el de plano no cao les hacía, ya que solo una mujer ocupaba su mente, y era la misma que entraba por la puerta con un vestido rojo bastante pegado a su escultural cuerpo, el rubio casi cae al verla ahí parada frente a él con esa sonrisa que ha aprendido amar.

– **hola Gi-** saludo levantándose de su asiento para cercare y darle un beso **– ¿pensé que te vería para almorzar?-** preguntó al separarse

– **Si… pero en verdad… es que tenía ganas de verte-** sonrió acercándose haciendo que el Sheriff callera de sentón en su silla, para que después ella sentarse sobre su regazo **–Veo que Swancito… está más que dispuesto-** dijo con una sonrisa pícara

– **¡Ash! Eres una provocadora-** se quejó, mientras acariciaba la cintura de si reina

– **¡Yo!-** se señaló **–no tengo la culpa que nuestro amigo sea fácil de levantar-** se movió sobre este causando que el Sheriff gruñera

– **Si… pero es que eres irresistible** -le ronroneaba en el cuello

– **Si tú lo dices-** movía la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso… para después el rubio buscara los labios de la otra haciéndose en un beso apasionado.

Cuando Emmett intento ir más adelante… la morena lo freno, se levantó de sus piernas… para acomodarse el vestido, y sonreír con suficiencia.

– **Nos vemos para almorzar-** tomo el pomo dela puerta

– **Vamos Regina, no puedes dejarme así-** señalo el bulto en sus pantalones

– **Si… tendrás que encargarte tú misma-** sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la otra, salió de la oficina.

– **¡Diablos!** -miro a la carpa que tenía ahí **–Swancito… creo que nos quedamos sin acción-** en eso recordó que Regina le había enseñado la tele transportación ante que ocurriera esto del cambio, por lo que sonrió antes de desaparecer en una nube blanca con destellos dorados.

Obviamente llego antes que la morena, por lo que se quedó apoyada en la pared en la espera que llegara, y en menos de diez minutos la alcaldesa entraba y le ponía seguro a la puerta, cuando se voltio se encontró con la sonrisa del rubio, ella abrió los ojos grandemente.

– **Em-** susurro

– **Vengo a vengarme de ti-** le acorralo en la puerta.

– **¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí antes que yo?** -pregunto toda confundida

– **Magia… tú me enseñaste hacer Puff y desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar-** le miro intensamente

– **Ah… pero-** no termino porque la otra sonrió **–Espera…-** trato de detenerla pero fue inutil… ya que esta se lanzó a sus labios.

El rubio comenzó a separarse de la pared y caminar hacia el escritorio de la morena, la subio a él botando a su paso algunas cosas que estaban ahí, inmediatamente quedaron sin ropa sin separarse del beso, el rubio estaba completamente desesperado.

– **Vas a perder-** dijo con la respiración agitada la ex Evil Queen

– **No importa… porque ganare algo mucho más delicioso…-** le bajo el cierre del vestido

– **Pero…-** no la dejo terminar cuando ya le había logrado sacar el vestido dejándola en ropa interior de encaje color negro, la morena ya no le importó nada… por lo que ella también despojo al rubio de su chaqueta y camia, para empezar a desabrochar los pantalones que traía.

Después de caricias, besos… los dos completamente desnudos, disfrutaban de la fricción de sus cuerpos por el sudor que ya tenían en él, el rubio todavía no penetraba a la otra, que ya estaba desesperándose por sentirlo dentro, por lo que tomándola en sus manos… lo llevo a su entrada y ella misma se penetro… el rubio al ver la acción de la otra… solo pudo empezar a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella, generando esos escalofríos en sus cuerpo, poco a poco las embestidas fueron ma rápidas, fuertes y firmes.

Estaban por llegar, y con dos estocadas más los dos llegaron junto a su potente orgasmo, la morena sentía que todo le estaba dando vueltas como siempre que Emmett le regalaba uno de estos intensos orgasmo, y el hombre de nuevo lleno a la alcaldesa con ese líquido blanquecino caliente, e dejo caer encima de ella.

– **Entonces gane-** hablo la morena una vez que se recuperó

– **No lo creo Gi… las dos perdimos-** hablo mientras salía de la otra, haciendo que esta dia un gemidito al sentirlo salir, cuando el miembro salió jalo con él una línea sus fluidos combinados.

Las dos se vistieron entre toqueteo, besos y risas, la verdad es que le encantaba estar juntos, la ex Evil Queen se preguntaba cómo es que Em podía con ella, y se olvidaba de no deberían estar haciendo eso, pero que le importaba su madre no estaba… y ahora podía tener ese final feliz que tanto quería.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la oficina de la morena con un beso, quedando para comer después… pero lo que ninguno e dio cuenta es que detrás de una esquina… un hombre con un tatuaje de león veía todo con rabia.

– **Ese zorro no la quitara, el hada rubia me dijo que yo era el alma gemela de ella, por lo tanto ella me pertenece… y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso. Ni porque Tink diga que no por ser su alma gemela quiere decir que soy su amor verdadero, ese rubiecito… no lo puede ser-** se fue de ahí enojado

Esperemos que para las chicas… este hombrecete no les traiga problemas, y si intenta algo… Emmett le dará su merecido.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Sexto capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Qué intentara Robín? ¿Emmett le partirá la cara a Hood? ¿Regina se vengara de Hook por llevar a su hombre a ese lugar? ¿Belle sabrá sobre algo sobre el hechizo? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción? Si quieren que las chicas se seduzcan en algún lado o frente alguien… solo tiene que pedirlo._

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **La Parte del Oscuro**_


	8. Chapter 7: La Parte del Oscuro

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **Respondiendo a lo Reviews**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Cota:** _estamos de acuerdo en lo de Regina loquilla ¡eh!_ _ **,**_ **Love Girl:** _vamos que aquí eta un poco de Redbeauty, no te preocupes ellas tendrán un papel importante aquí, y con respecto a Snow creo que con lo que vio te conformaras por el momento pero vienen más momentos embarazos con ella como protagonista,_ **Gloes:** _y empezamos con la acción y nos queda para rato_ **, Vnat07:** _nadie gano, más bien los dos lo hicieron, a lo respecto de celos… solo diré que habrá muchos pero solo los necearios_ **,Azraelth16:** _Gracias por tu comentario y hacerme saber que en verdad le gusta_ **, mar:** _Gracias por tu comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo y actualizo cada 15 días eso depende de cómo estemos de inspiración_ **, galaxydragon:** _gracias por el comentario y ya se le paso… jajaja_

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Yara sosa:** _gracias por tu comentario_ **, Love Girl** _: no te preocupes que será más que una jalada de rejas para Hook por andar corrompiendo al recién estrenado Emmett y a la de Hood para él le espera un calvario no solo las encontrara si no que él será víctima de alguien que quiere el final feliz de Regina,_ **aquarius7:** _creo con que le acaba de pasar aun no le queda claro… pero veamos que pasa más adelante,_ **Vnat07:** _Oh vamos ya empezamos con el primer golpe a Hood y todavía falta bastante, y con respecto a tu sugerencia de poner celoso a Emmett no desesperes que pasara… solo tengo que encontrar a la persona perfecta, por el ladroncete ni de broma,_ **Gloes:** _ya le dio un golpe, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo pagar… mejor se desquito con algo más placentero,_ **kykyo-chan** _ **:**_ _gracias por comentar._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: La parte del Oscuro**_

A Rumpeltinski todos lo conocían, sabían también que él no era una persona que se quedaba son hacer algo, y que siempre sacaba ventaja de lo que sabían… pero esta vez era de sorprenderse que no haya metido sus garras por ahí, el sabían algo más, pero si alguien quería saber, ya conocían lo que tenían que hacer.

– **Regina, Regina-** decia su nombre **–Que estarías dispuesta a darme porque te diga como regresar a tu Sheriff a su cuerpo-** rio – **Que harías por saber que para que regrese no solo tienes que darle un hijo… si no que tienes que ser capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos… y por supuesto la unión mágica entre las dos, los entrelazados de su sangre** -se sentaba en su sillón **–pero… no será tan fácil-** alguien se presentó en un espejo

– **Espero que no estés buscando algo para darte poder querido-** él sonrió al reconocer quien era

– **¿Qué crees que dirá Regina si se entera que no estas muerta?-** le miro

– **No creo que haga fiesta… pero me gustaría verla-** dijo materializándose frente al oscuro

– **Si estás aquí… es porque quieres hacerlo, solo te advierto que las cosas han cambiado… tu hija esta con alguien, y sus sentimientos… aun no son de amor pero se le acercan, y hasta que eso no pase… cierta Sheriff no regresara a su cuerpo-** Cora miro confundida al oscuro

– **¿No me digas que alguien uso la poción de cambio de sexo?-** pregunto con una sonrisa

– **Si… la hija de los Charming-** contesto, la morena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

– **Ahora me dirás que es ¿hijo?-** el otro asintió

– **Un hijo bastante apuesto, al cual tu hija se está llevando a su cama-** le informo, Cora perdió su sonrisa

– **Esa hija mía** -suspiro **–Aunque ahora no está nada perdida, es de la realeza** -el otro negó

– **Puede… pero hay un problema** -le miro

– **¿Cuál?-** no quería escuchar que de nuevo le estaban por robar el final feliz a su hija, aun no se perdonaba haber sido ella que quien le hiciera infeliz primero

– **Robín Hood-** contesto

– **Ese ladroncete de quinta, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-** el oscuro le explico lo que pasaba **–hada tonta… creo que a ver perdido sus alas no le ayudaron aprender que no debe meter sus narizotas en cosas que no le incumben** -Gold le miro **–yo me encargare de este hombrecito no le queden ganas de acercarse a mi hija, el no será un obstáculo para su final feliz de Regina** -el otra asintió

– **Bueno querida** -le dio la poción **–Esto te va a permitir cambiar de forma sin ser descubierta** -la otra agradeció

– **Espero que ayudarte a librarte de la daga sea suficiente por esto… he firmado el contrato que especifica que no hace nada que no quiera y que no lastime a terceros** -le recordó

– **Exactamente querida, has decidido redimirte y lo acepto, respetare nuestro acuerdo-** la otra le miro para luego beberse el contenido y de inmediato Cora dejo de existir para dejar paso a una mujer más joven y guapa **–Te vez bien querida.-** le miraba de arriba abajo y es que para que negar la mujer se vía bastante **–Nadie te reconocerá y eso es bueno, lo único que no se es que si vas a llamar la atención de todos-** Core rio

– **Lo único que espero es que no se a la idiota hija de los Charming** -rio

– **Oh, eso no creo que pase, tu hija lo tiene bien controlado… el pobre no puede estar con nadie más que no sea Regina, su amiguito con la única que funciona es con ella** -le aseguro

– **Eso es bueno, y el segundo espero que ese arquerito de quinta tampoco se acerque-** comento

– **Ahí si no te puedo asegurar nada, él es un hombre del bosque y desde que su mujer murió ha estado solo, tal vez vaya tras de ti-** sonrió con malicia

– **Espero que no… pero si es así… tal vez juegue con él un rato… y lo mantenga alejado de mi hija hasta que me de ese nieto…-** rio, porque su hija se negó a darle un heredero pero ahora se lo daría y serio un legítimo además de tener sangre real.

Rumpel rio porque al parecer Cora en verdad quería cambiar, el ya no podía hacerlo… su corazón se estaba volviendo completamente negro y estaba perdiendo la capacidad de amar… y solo podía albergar odio y oscuridad, por eso mismo había dejado de luchar por Belle, quien ahora estaba en una relación con Rubí, esa loba en verdad ella era su destino y su amor verdadero.

 _ **Mansión Mills (próximamente Swan-Mills)**_

La alcaldesa se movía sobre el miembro completamente erecto de su hombre que la sostenía de las caderas, y trataba de no cerrar los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior por el placer que estaba sintiendo, la morena tenía sus manos apoyados en la piernas de Emmett mientras la cabeza la tiraba hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, y para el rubio era lo más sexy y caliente que había visto en su vida, y es que los pechos de la morena se movían de arriba abajo cada vez que subía y baja sobre el pene de su hombre.

– **AHH! ¡Dios! Reg-** gemía el rubio, sin que la otra se lo esperaba hizo que la morena quedara debajo de él y empezó penetrarla de manera dura y firme, haciendo que la ex reina enrollara su bronceadas piernas en la cintura dela rubio mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda de este.

– **¡AHH! ¡Por dios! Em… Em… esto… ohhh… ahhh, ummm… SI más, mas-** gemía en el odio del rubio que comenzó a moveré más rápido contra ella, mientras buscaba los labios de la morena que al sentir los del rubio correspondió al beso.

Una, dos, tres embestidas más y las do llegaron a un fuerte y placentero orgasmo que hizo que nuestra alcaldesa clavara más su uñas en la espalda del rubio que se quejó en el beso y el orgasmo que las dejo a las dos completamente, cansadas, mareadas y sintiendo como su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, la alcaldesa sintió como la esencia de su hombre la llenaba por completo y parte de este se salía de ella, Emmett se dejó caer a un lado de ella saliendo completamente de ella causando un suspiro por la perdida en la ex Evil Queen.

– **Eso ha sido estupendo…-** decia una alcaldesa tratando de controlar su respiración

– **Más que eso, ha sido fantástico…-** sintió como la rubia se acomodaba mejor y esta la atraía hacia ella para acomodarse en su pecho **–Me alegro que Henry no esté aquí, no quisiera que nos hubiera encontrado de esta manera-** Regina rio

– **Creo que nuestro hijo algo se imagina, además de que ha estado insistiendo con eso-** con su mano empezaba acariciar el pecho bien marcado de su hombre

– **Lo se… llevamos haciéndolo un dia… así que no creo que estés embarazada… pero me gustaría que fuéramos con un doctor y hacernos exámenes de fertilidad, tu porque creo que tu hechizo se rompió, y yo porque para mí es nuevo todo esto-** la morena seguía acariciando cuadrito por cuadrito el abdomen marcado de Emmett

– **Me parece buen idea…-** se removió para ponerse encima de ella para mirarlo a los ojos **– ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-** pregunto

– **Por mi hoy mismo… pero no se a ti-l** a morena sonrió contenta

– **Pues me parece bien Sheriff, pero estas segura que aquí en el hospital habrá discreción-** le sonrió

– **No, por eso te decia… podemos irnos a Boston… la línea que nos impedía antes salir… aun esta pero nuestros recuerdos se quedan** -el rubio acariciaba la espalda de su mujer que pensaba en lo que decia

– **Me parece bien… solo tendré que arreglar algunas cosas en la alcaldía… dejar todo en manos de alguien que no vaya a hundir a la ciudad mientras no estamos-** el rubio bajo su manos posándolo en el trasero bien formado de la Regina

– **Mis padres no son bueno candidatos… que te parece Belle-l** e sugirió **–Con ayuda de su loba… creo que la ciudad estará bien** -comentaba

– **No es mala idea… solo tendré que hablar con ellas** -contesto **–Me parece bien-** la morena le beso para luego levantarse dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo desnudo

– **No… no te vayas-** el rubio hacia puchero en la cama

– **Lo siento… pero si queremos irnos a Boston lo más rápido tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en la alcaldía…** -le informo **–pero no te quedes ahí Swan… no quieres ducharte conmigo…** -la morena se mordió el labio para entrar al baño contoneando las caderas haciendo reaccionar a Swancito

– **Vamos amigo… nos esperó algo bueno-** se levantó de la cama de un alto y siguió a su morena hacia dentro.

Esta demás decir que volvieron hacer el amor, bajo el agua… y aunque trataron de parar no podían ya que cada vez que se sentían era algo único, tardaron un poco más de una hora bajo el agua, cuando estaban listas las dos salieron rumbo a sus trabajos, cada quien en su coche.

En la escuela Henry platicaba con su abuela…le decia que pronto tendría un hermanito, cosa que Blanca estaba feliz… ya que un bebe de su hija y su ex madrasta sería algo bonito.

Pero en contraparte un ladrón estaba furioso, había estado merodeando la casa de la alcaldesa, pero no pensó que vería como ese maldito rubio se cogía a su "alma gemela" jamás lo quiso ver… pero le fue imposible no quedarse viéndolo, ver como la alcaldesa gemía el nombre de ese imbécil… ver la cara de placer del otro, pero lo que más le dio coraje y rabia fue escuchar en la mañana que estaban buscando tener un bebe.

– **Ni se hagan ilusiones, ese bebe jamás nacerá… de eso me encargare yo, si Regina tendrá un bebé será solo conmigo-** apretó los puños y por sus discusiones internas no se dio cuenta que alguien venia caminando y choco con ella

– **Por qué demonios no te…-** se quedó callado ante la belleza de mujer que tenía enfrente **–Oh, lo siento-** se disculpaba mirándola, a lo que la mujer se tuvo que tragar todas las palabrotas que quería decirle a ese imbécil

– **No te disculpes que también ha sido mi culpa, estaba distraída-** le sonrió falsamente, claro pero como Robincin es imbécil no lo diferencio **–**creo que será más fácil alejarlo de mi hija, este es bien bobo**-** rio internamente **–no vemos señor-** se despidió de él, Robincito de porquería se quedó parado viéndola marchar un poco confundido.

El arquerito de quinta emprendió su camino sin comprender que habai pasado, eso sí ni cuenta se dio que la morena había atado sus cordones con magia y al querer dar un paso ¡ZAS! Que cayo pero eso no fue todo… nuestra queridísima Cora hizo aparecer popo de caballo y como que su cara se fue a saludarlo.

Y claro Cora guardada no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver al ladroncete con cara llena de popo, por lo que varios habitantes de Storybrooke empezaban verla como loca.

– **Como que mejor me voy… la gente me ve raro-** se recompuso y comenzó a caminar como todo una dama.

Emma se encontraba en su oficina… cuando un ladrón mal oliente entraba a su oficina, ella que no estaba haciendo nada para variar, digo raro seria que estuviera haciendo algo… pero bueno, sigamos con que el arquerito llego con cara llena de popo.

– **Uy amigo-** el rubio arrugo la nariz **– ¿No has escuchado que el agua ya existe?-** pregunto, el otro le miro confundido

– **¿Por qué?-** Emmett suspiro

– **Porque te hace falta un baño-** respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

– **No te pases de listo "amigo" solo venía a decirte que no te era fácil quedarte con Regina, yo soy su alma gemela, y tú no eres nadie** -el rubio apretó la mandíbula

– **Mira, ni si quiera sé quién eres, y a lo que dijiste no me importa yo soy el que esta con Regina, es ella la que ha escogido así que no me amenaces porque no sabes con quien te estas metiendo hombrecito-** le golpeó con el dedo el hombro, el arquerito mal oliente no le importó nada y le lanzo un golpe a nuestro rubio en el mismo momento que nuestra alcaldesa se materializaba en su nube morada y vio la acción del hombrecito del bosque

– **¿Pero qué te pasa estúpido?-** le lanzo lejos aunque ese hombre solo se golpeó y se para para cercarse de nuevo **–Cariño… ¿estás bien?-** pregunto la morena a su rubio que se tomaba la mandíbula

– **Si mi reina, solo le voy a demostrar a este mal oliente que nunca debe golpearme pero jamás venir amenazarme-** y sin más al ver como el Hood se se acercaba le dio un puñetazo de lo más fuerte que el pobre hombre que de podre no tiene nada cayo completamente noqueado.

– **Ummm…-** ese sonidito vino de la alcaldesa que miro a su hombre **–Eso ha sido sexy…-** se acercó a su rubio, le acaricio donde había recibido el golpe antes de besarlo, sin importarle que hubiera un hombre inconsciente en la misma habitación que ellas.

El rubio aún tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre, pero decidió desquitar toda esa adrenalina que tenía con algo ma placentero como hacerle el amor a su _"¿novia?"_ era verdad, no se habían puesto el título formal pero para él lo era ai que, que más daba, tomo a la alcaldesa de sus glúteos y la subio sobre su escritorio botando en el paso algunas de sus cosas.

 _ **Biblioteca de Storybrooke…**_

Belle trataba de escapar de su loba, y es que Ruby le había ido a visitar para ayudarla a escorar los libros… pero Red se había puesto juguetona y las dos habían terminado por hacer el amor en uno de los pasillos con ella apoyada en una de las estanterías, pero cuando las dos tocaron lo alto, un libro les cayó de la nada haciéndolas separarse y mirarse.

– **¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Ruby confundida, mientras se colocaba su ropa y veía a su novia ponerse también la suya **–Hechizo del amor verdadero-** leyó el título del libro **– ¿de donde salió?-** se pregunto

– **De una repisa** -Ruby dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

– **Esa ya lo sé, pero jama lo había visto-** contesto mirando el interior del libro **–aquí dice… los amores verdaderos siempre se encontraran, tienen la facilidad de saberse en donde están… no importa el tiempo, o cuanto tarden, porque siempre encontraran la manera de reunirse…-** seguía leyendo sin entender a donde quería llegar ese libro

– **Eso… no me suena mucho-** hablo Ruby

– **Espera…-** Belle siguió leyendo **–Aquí dice algo sobre un amor… que no se sabe que esta… pero que la magia de los dos juntos harán el escenario perfecto para que eso pase, aquí dice que una mujer por curiosidad o por torpeza cambiara su cuerpo y que solo el amor reconocido, ela mor asumido, y la declaración de amor la llevara a volver… pero que no solo eso, sino un fruto de su amor… que será la muestra de verdadero amor, pero ese fruto solo se engendrara cuando las dos asuman el amor que siente para con la otra…-** termino de leer y miro a Ruby

– **Emma y Regina-** susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo

 _ **Comisaria…**_

Regina estaba siendo embestida por el Sheriff que no se media en nada, y es que la verdad no se cansaba en estar dentro de su morena, es más si por el seria estaría ahí siempre… ese era su lugar, además su morena no se quejaba, es más pedía por más.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces… pero antes de empezar con eso habían tenido que deshacerse el hombrecito en el suelo, y es que aunque Emmett e moría de ganas por demostrarle a ese tipo que la alcaldesa era suya y siempre así seria, pero tampoco quería exponerla a ese tipo de cosas, asi que con un chasquido de dedos de Regina… Robín había desaparecido de la comisaria para a aparecer en el bosque.

Ella alcanzaron su tercer orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pero no se esperaban que una Blanca hiciera su aparición, y bueno, se imaginaran que el golpe en el suelo fue lo que las saco de su mundo, Regina miro a blanca para mirar a Emmett que a la vez hacia lo mismo, lo bueno de esto había sido que ellos no se habían desvestido del todo… Emmett solo tenía la camisa abierta y el pantalón y bóxer a medio glúteo y la alcaldesa, estaba con el vestido remangado a media cintura y su cachetero… había quedado en el suelo.

– **Ahora si la matamos** -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras una Blanca permanecía en el suelo desmayada ajena a las caras de los otros que solo atinaron a ponerse bien las ropas, en al espera que la mujer e despertara… ya verían que le inventarían.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Séptimo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿Qué tal celos de Regina hacia Emmett por Cora? ¿TinkerBell le dirá a Regina que Robín es su alma gemela? ¿Regina le querrá despellejar viva? ¿Emmett dejara que un hada le diga que es un alma gemela? ¿Por qué Blanca siempre tiene que entrar en mal momento? bueno para ella es malo pero para las otras nada eso es lo mejor ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Regina se vengara de Hook por llevar a su hombre a ese lugar? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción? ¿Aparecerá Zelena? Si quieren que las chicas se seduzcan en algún lado o frente alguien… solo tiene que pedirlo._

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **La Parte del Oscuro**_


	9. Chapter 8: Entre Platicas

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _Próximo capitulo responderé Reviews, dudas, aclaraciones… ya saben…_

* * *

 _Capitulo anterior…_

Ella alcanzaron su tercer orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pero no se esperaban que una Blanca hiciera su aparición, y bueno, se imaginaran que el golpe en el suelo fue lo que las saco de su mundo, Regina miro a blanca para mirar a Emmett que a la vez hacia lo mismo, lo bueno de esto había sido que ellos no se habían desvestido del todo… Emmett solo tenía la camisa abierta y el pantalón y bóxer a medio glúteo y la alcaldesa, estaba con el vestido remangado a media cintura y su cachetero… había quedado en el suelo.

– **Ahora si la matamos** -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Entre Platicas**_

Mientras una Blanca permanecía en el suelo desmayada ajena a las caras de los otros que solo atinaron a ponerse bien las ropas, en al espera que la mujer e despertara… ya verían que le inventarían.

Se habían colocado la ropa rápidamente, Regina ella era una dama así que lo hacia lo más lenta posible, en cambio Emmett se había colocado su ropa a una velocidad sobre humana, y es que estaba nervioso al er descubierto en pleno orgasmo junto a su Gina, la cual estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio tomo a Nieves del suelo y la coloco en una de las camas de la celda, y obviamente Regina le mojo la cara con agua para que despertara, y eta vez Mary no despertó dramáticamente, simplemente trato de respirar de nuevo para enfocar su vista en las dos.

– **Sí, ya se… a la próxima tocare-** se llevó a la cabeza **–A este paso… tendré que ir con Archie-** las otras se miraron

– **Eso no es nuestra culpa querida… debes aprender que debes tocar antes de entrar-** madame Regina se sentó en la silla del Sheriff con los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho y las piernas cruzadas

– **Por supuesto que lo es… esto no es lugar para sus arrebatos de pasión… para eso tiene la mansión, ¿no es así Regina? Porque estoy más segura que ya utilizaron todos los lugares de ahí-** las otras rojas no dijeron ni pio de lo que sugería Blanca **–su silencio me lo confirma-** rio

– **Mira Nieves…-** iba a decirle algunas cosas pero Emmett intervino

– **Ya… como sea, mejor dinos que quieres aquí-** el rubio pidió

– **Ah… si yo vine a decirles… que hay una nueva persona por aquí, no sabemos quién es… pero tiene un sentido del humor, que para que quieres… a Hook le hizo vestir de marinerito haciéndole creer que teníamos una noche de disfraces… le invento que no podía usar su traje de pirata y no se quemas, la cuestión es que el pobre apareció todo ilusionado en Granny´s para llevarse la sorpresa que no era así-** mientras lo contaba e le veía que esta trayendo de contener la carcajada que quería soltar y apenas termino de decirlo los tres la soltaron

– **Se lo merece por corruptor-** aún no se le olvidaba que el pirata habai sido el inductor para llevarse a su hombre al Rabbit Hole

– **¿Corruptor?-** pregunto Blanca

– **Eso no importa ahora, ¿Quién es esa muje** r?-la de pelo corto les miro

– **No lo sabemos… pero según Ruby y su olfato… le hace creer que tiene magia-** eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos

– **Hay que ir a verla…-** dijo Emmett dispuesto a ir

– **¿Cómo es?** -pregunto Regina, buscando su bolso que quedo en alguna parte cuando empujo a Hood por pegarle a su hombre

– **Es hermosa, es morena… ojos pardos… bueno cuerpo-** Mary Margaret describía a la mujer sin darse cuenta que hacía a su "nuera" apretar la mandíbula

– **Regina-** le llamo Emmett

– **¿Qué?-** unos labios le cortaron lo que sea que fuera a decir

– **Tú eres más hermosa que cualquiera** -le sonrió **–Y mucho más que mi madre-** eso último lo dijo en el oído de la mujer que eso le hizo reir y lo beso.

Mientras todos salieron de la comisaria para ir hacia Granny´s donde según estaba la mujer, esta se divertía coqueteando con cualquiera que estuviera ahí… le gusta ver como todos los idiotas de ahí estaban detrás de ella.

– **Oiga señora… espero que sepa que tendrá que pagar por esto-** le dijo la loba a la morena por el destrozo que causo un enanito cuando intento competir con ella por ver quien tomaba más, esta de am decir que Happy está más Happy ahora.

– **Vamos linda no es para tanto-** le tomo la cara entre sus manos – **Eres muy linda loba, para ser dela plebe-** decia ya afectada por el alcohol, en el mismo instante que Belle entraba a Granny´s y se topaba con la escena.

Cruzada de brazos… veía todo… quería ver que era lo que iba hacer Ruby, tenía ganas de asesinar a la ese estúpida que se atrevía a tocar a su loba, cuando ella era la única que lo podía hacer.

– **Creo que no hay más bebida para usted-** intento separase **–ya está demasiado borracha-** lo intento de nuevo pero fue en vano

– **¿Borrasha? Yo nou… hip… para nada… bor… borra…. ¡Borrasha!** -se reía por su enredo

– **Si…-** volvió a tratar de separarse pero la mujer en verdad tenía fuerza

– **Realmente eres muy guapa… te gustaría pasarte por mi habitación-** ronroneo coquetamente, Ruby inmediatamente se separó

– **No-** chillo la loba **– ¿Qué te pasa?** **realmente estas borracha… por si no lo sabes yo tengo dueña-** en ese levanto su mirada y se topó con Belle que le sonrió con amor tras lo escuchado

– **A mí no me importa compartir…-** intentaba levantare pero sin éxito **–No soy celosa-** rio cuando volvió a caer sentada tras haberse parado

– **Pero yo si lo soy-** Belle se acercó y tomo la posesivamente la mano de su loba

– **¡Wow! Así que sales con esta princesita** -miraba de abajo a la chica **–Es bonita… pero no se compara conmigo** -rio por eso

– **Sí, no me comparo contigo… yo soy una princesa y tu una zorra arrastrada** -Ruby abrió los ojos al escuchar a su novia así, la otra solo se rio y en su mano apareció bolas de fuego

– **Ahora veras quien es esta zorra arrastrada-** estaba por tirarse, pero Emmett que entraba seguido de los demás se lo impidió apagándole sus bolas de fuego **– ¿pero qué te pasa…-** si la morena se quedó sin habla al ver ese espécimen mirándola duramente

– **¿Quién te crees que eres?** -le pregunto Emmett

– **Lo que tú quieras que sea-** acercaba hacia él, por lo que él comenzó a retroceder ya que la manera depredadora y eso le asusto.

– **Alto ahí zorra** -Regina se interpuso entre la morena borracha y su hombre

– **Regina-** le nombro, la alcaldesa le miro _**– ** ¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Acabo de coquetearle a Red, y a la hija de los Charming? A esta última en presencia de mi hija, ella querrá matarme**-**_ miro a Regina que la miraba con dagas en los ojos **–** _ ****Sip, absolutamente ella quiere matarme**-**_ la ex Evil Queen le miro

– **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?-** pregunto furiosa por a ver visto como le coqueteaban a su Emmett en sus narices

– **Gi… todos saben quién eres-** Emmett se ganó una mirada de te cayas o Swancito no tiene acción en un tiempo

– **Este…** -intento usar su magia pero Regina ya le había hecho aparecer el brazalete para evitar que la usara

– **No podrás usarla… hasta que no me digas quien eres-** le aseguro **–Yo…-** en eso Gold entro por la puerta

– **¡Vaya!-** hablo captando la atención de todo **–no me sabía que había una reunión si no me hubiera vestido más formal-** se acercó **–pero…-** miro a la morena **–Reagan ¿Qué hace aquí?-** pregunto de lo más normal

– **¿La conoces?-** preguntaron todos

– _****Gracias a Merlín que apareció**-**_ la morena se decia

– **Si… ella era una lámpara… en el pasado ella no pudo pagar por lo que me pidió así que la convertí en lámpara… pero su tiempo ya paso… por lo que la solté, es mi aprendiz…hay era su dia de conocer el pueblo….-** mintió y miro a todos **– ¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto

– **Que tu aprendiz ha estado haciendo bromas a varias persona** -acuso Emmett **–Eso no es verdad… solo jugué un poco con el piratita manco… y con Hood… quien no le dice que vea por donde va** -rio

– **Sabes Reagan… me caes mejor solo por el hecho de a ver tirado al arquero-** rio Emmett, Regina no estaba para nada feliz

– **Como sea-** hablo con la voz seria la alcaldesa **–Te pediré que uses tu magia con cuidado… no quiero problemas con eso, y Gold… llévatela a casa… ve su estado-** el oscuro asintió y la tomo de la mano para llevársela

– **No** -se quejaba **–Que me la estaba pasando a todo dar… déjame, que ese Loba dijo que me iba a dar una tequila… no sé qué es eso, pero debe ser fuerte…-** si Cora realmente estaba borracha.

Cuando se fueron, Blanca se fue para buscar a David, Henry estaba en el Colegio, Ruby fue con Belle a la parte de atrás para que la bibliotecaria le ayudara en algo que le dolía entre las piernas, en cambio Regina tomo de la mano a su sheriff y las desaprecio en su nube morada para aparecer en la habitación de la Alcaldesa.

– **Regina…-** le llamo al ver como la miraba

– **No hables-** le cayó **–Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a ese zorra** -le empujo haciendo que este cayera en la cama sorprendido por la actitud de su reina

– **Eso… eso no es verdad-** se excusaba **–Yo no la mire… lo sabes muy bien… yo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú-** la morena le miro

– **No me creas tonta Em yo lo vi… ¿te gusto?-** pregunto, subiéndose en el para empezar a quitarle la camisa **– ¿Te gusto más que yo?-** el rubio negó al sentir como esta comenzaba abrir el pantalón y el solo imaginar a su reina así Swancito estaba ya listo para la acción **–Espero que esto te deje claro a quien perteneces** -un chasquido de dedos el rubio ya desnudo con su amigo saludando a su reina, y la reina también desnuda sobre el besándole el cuello.

Sin que se lo esperase Emmett, Regina capturo sus manos en la cabecera de la cama y los pies también, dejándolo inmovilizado, este abrió los ojos enormemente al verse ataco.

– **¿Que… que haces?-** trago grueso

– **Castigarte** -susurro en el oído del rubio antes de morderle el lóbulo de la misma

Con un movimiento de manos le hizo aparecer en la boca un pañuelo cayéndolo de que quisiera seguir hablando, también apareció un montón de cosas como crema, fresas, chocolate y por supuesto sidra de manzana, la morena tomo la crema y comenzó a ponérselo en lugares del cuerpo del rubio que se retorcia por lo que sentía.

– **Calma…-** le sonrió **–Que te va a gustar-** el otro le miro con el deseo en los ojos **–y aquí-** unto un poco de la crema sobre Swancito, y la pequeña caricia hizo que este quedara más duro lo que hizo sonreír a su única dueña.

La morena comenzó a limpiar la crema del cuerpo del hombre, que solo se retorcia de placer… pero Regina quería escuchar los gemidos de su hombre, por lo que le quito el pañuelo, sonrió al saber ella la única que lo hacía sentir de esa manera, cuando llego con Swancito, los ojos del Salvador se abrieron y cuando la lengua de la morena comenzó a jugar ahí abajo… sintió su alma salir.

– **¡Dios! Oh… ahhh… ummm…. Ahhhh Re… Re… gi…na… ahhh… si, si-** el hombre gemía, y es que la alcaldesa sabía lo que hacía.

El rubio está por llegar e intento hacer que su morena se apartara… pero esta no se movió ni un poquito… recibiendo la esencia de su hombre en su boca el cual tomo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

– **Dulce…-** fue lo que dijo cuándo tomo la última gota del semen del rubia que trataba de respirar de nuevo **–Dulce… el mejor sabor que he probado jamás-** le miro a los ojos

– **Tu turno-** la alcaldesa no se esperaba… pero Emmett habai logrado liberarse y se fue sobre ella.

– **Esto tiene para rato…-** se susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

Está de más que perdieron al cuente después del quinto orgasmo regalados, la verdad es que cayeron cansadísimas y llenas de crema, chocolate, sidra manzanas, fresas… todo eses olores combinados con el olor a sexo era lo que olía la habitación.

Cayeron dormidas, y la alcaldesa despertó cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de la mansión… por lo que con magia se vistió para bajar abrir, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver a la hada rubia de nombre TinkerBell.

– **Tink, ummm hola…-** le miro, aun recordaba que no tenían buena amistada

– **Eh… hola, yo… quiero hablar contigo-** en eso la alcaldesa escucho pasos

– **Gina… ¿Dónde estás?-** ese era Emmett que la buscaba

– **Tink… veras-** en eso siente unos brazos rodearla y besos en su cuello

– **¿Por qué estas vestida?-** le ronronea **–yo quería seguir jugando en la cama-** es cuando dice eso es que se da cuenta de la rubia en el pasillo **–Oh… lo siento-** se disculpaba

– **Ehhh… pasa Tink-** al menos Emmett tenía puesto sus pantalones, por lo que Regina solo le hizo aparecer una camisa.

– **¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?-** pregunto la morena una vez estaban sentadas en al ala

– **Si quieren me voy-** dijo el rubio pero Regina entrelazo su mano con la de el

– **No, quédate esto te interesara también** -el hada le sonrió al hombre

– **¿Y bien? estoy esperando Tink** -el hada le miro

– **No me presiones… no es fácil-** les miro **–Bueno… ummm, yo traje… te traje… a tu-** no lo decia tenía miedo por la reacción

– **Tink habla-** casi grito la morena

– **Traje a tu alma gemela-** soltó con miedo.

Regina abrió la boca enormemente, Emma frunció el ceño mirando al hada que no miraba a ninguna de las dos por temor a ser lanzada lejos.

– **¿Qué dice?-** pregunto la ex reina

– **Eso… que encontré a tu alma gemela, lo traje aquí… es…** -el rubio apretó la mandíbula

– **Robín Hood-** dijo con asco el rubio

– **Sí, es el** -Regina la miro feo

– **¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza?-** la alcaldesa se levantó del sillón para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro

– **Yo lo siento… pensé que era lo correcto… tu necesitaba ser feliz, y el polvo de hadas lo señalo a él… y…-** no siguió porque vio la mirada de Emmett

– **¿Es acaso un idiotez esto? Porque si es así… no tiene gracia, te crees que solo porque un polvito haya señalado a ese imbécil, quiere decir que ella tiene que estar con él, aquí en este mundo no es como en el bosque encantado, aquí se pueden enamorar y no obligar a una persona estar con alguien solo por esa estupidez-** él estaba molesto

– **Ehhh… dije que es su alma gemela, no dije que su amor verdadero, este es un tipo de alma gemela… que son como los hermanos o los amigos, pero no son las parejas… y si me atacas así, es que tu si eres su pareja**.-le sonrió, el rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto

Tink les explico a lo que se refería, ellas lo entendieron a la perfección, y le explicaron y el problema que tuvieron con Robín, ellas le dijo que a el también le explico esto, pero que no se le veía muy convencido, además de que dijo que verdad le habai gustado Regina, Emmett amenazo que si se acercaba de nuevo a su mujer lo volvería a golpear como ya lo había hecho.

Regina estaba feliz de ver que su novio porque ella también lo consideraba así estaba celoso, Tink platico un rato más con ellas antes de pasar a retirarse y no lo hizo sin antes decirle a la reina lo que pensaba.

– **Sabes… creo que siempre estuvo en el destino que conocieras a Emma ya que ella te entrego un hijo y ahora te dará otro-** le sonrió dándose la vuelta para irse

Regina entro solo para ser atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Emmett que la tiro sobre el sillón para ponerse sobre ella para mirarla a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

– **Me encantas** -le dijo

– **No más que tu-** y se besaron.

Beso que fue interrumpido por su hija que entraba con una sonrisa, pasaron el resto del dia como la pequeña familia que eran, Henry pido que su madre hiciera la lasaña que tanto le encantaba y que a Emma o Emmett también comenzaba a gustarle demasiado, cenaron en familia.

– **Mama, ma ¿Cuándo tendré mi hermanito?-** pregunto, causando que Emma escupiera el jugo que tomaba

– **Ehhh… eso Henry, pronto-** contesto la morena resignada a no saber que responder

– **Yupi-** chillo antes de irse a su habitación para darse un baño y luego dormir

– **Así que pronto ¿eh?-** el rubio atrapo el cuerpo de su mujer

– **Sí, solo si todo sale bien-** le sonrió

– **Todo saldrá mejor que bien-** le beso entrando a su habitación y yéndose los dos a tomar un baño juntos.

Y si, esta de más decir que ya saben lo que paso ahí.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Octavo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿A quién les gustaría para que Emmett/Emma este celos ? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Regina se vengara de Hook por llevar a su hombre a ese lugar? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción? ¿Aparecerá Zelena? Si quieren que las chicas se seduzcan en algún lado o frente alguien… solo tiene que pedirlo._

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Cora y sus Choco aventuras**_


	10. Chapter 9: Cora y sus Choco Aventuras

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Cora y sus Choco Aventuras**_

Una morena se despertaba con los rayos de luz que le daban en la cara, abrió los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado y apenas se movió sintió punzadas en la cabeza, la boca la sentía seca, cuando intento levantarse todo le dio vueltas por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, su cabeza aun punzándole y ma cuando la puerta fue abierta.

– **Qué bueno que ya estas despierta querida-** hablo Gold entrando con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en las manos

– **No grites-** le decia tomándose la frente

– **Si estas así, es porque decidiste hacer fiesta y tomarte hasta el agua de los floreros los cuales no existían en Granny´s-** decia **–Tomate esto-** la morena que estaba recostada se sentó aunque ya no estaba mareada, tomo las pastillas y el agua que le tendía el oscuro

– **¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto haciéndole caso

– **Son aspirinas-** le sonrió **–Te quitaran el dolor de cabeza-** le informo **–Bien, ahí está el baño y aquí tienes ropa-** un movimiento de manos con su daga y apareció ropa **–date un baño y baja para desayunar…-** la mujer se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama **–En un rato ya estarás mejor-** el salió de la habitación para que la mujer en la cama se diera el tan esperado baño.

Cora así lo hizo, se metió a bañar no sabía cómo usar las cosas del agua por lo que primero el agua salió muy fría y luego muy caliente, y los gritos que daba por eso, hicieron que el oscuro e carcajeaba mientras hacía unos hot cakes para que ela otra comiera.

Veinte minutos después la morena bajaba, ya vestida con la ropa que Gold le había dejado, este le sirvió el desayuno explicándole algunas cosas de ese mundo, y ella no sabía la primera vez que estuvo ahí solo lo hizo para tratar de hacer su aliada a su hija… pero Nieves la había derrotado… aunque la muy tonta pensó que la había derrotado pero ahora con su corazón en su lugar sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era ayudar a su hija a ser feliz, por lo que si era con la hija o hijo como sea de los Charming ella estaría para ella.

Horas después Cora ya estaba mejor, Rumpel le dijo que si iba a salir tratara de pasar desapercibida y que no fuera usando su magia ya que no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento con las personas de Storybrooke pero lo que le dijeron le entro en un oído y le salió en el otro, porque apenas el oscuro la dejo en el pueblo… esta se fue caminando con una sonrisa más grande que la Cheshire lo que asustaba a varias personas.

Dadas las casualidades Hook se pasaba por ahí y al verla intento acercarse para reclamarle lo que le había hecho lo que no esperaba es que la morena ya lo había vito y cuando este se acercaba está de más decir que su ropa cambio a la de un payaso, su nariz roja, lo zapatos.

– **Te ves guapo piratita-** le sonrió

– **¡Maldita!-** intento ir tras ella, pero como no sabía caminar con los zapatos de payaso digamos que se enredó y cayo de bruces, causando la risa de Cora y de la gente que está pasando por ahí

– **Adiós piratin-** le rio **–fue un placer verte-** se despidió dejando al payaso o pirata en el suelo tratando de pararse

– **Esto me la pagaras-** grito

– **Cuando quieras sucio pirata-** ella e iba de ahí como si nada, en eso ve pasar a Hood **–Al parecer es mi dia de suerte-** sonríe por eso

Hood la ve y aprieta la mandíbula al recordar lo que esa loca le había hecho y por su culpa Regina lo había visto cubierto de popo de caballo, e acerco ella con la intensión de discutir.

– **¡Oye!-** le hablo al cercarse **–Te estoy hablando-** casi grito cuando la morena ni caso le hizo **– ¿que no escuchas?-** le tomó del brazo parándola haciendo que lo volteara a ver

– **Tienes hasta tres para soltarme-** le miro pero el otro no hizo ningún intento por soltarla **–1…-** comenzó

– **No lo hare hasta que me expliques porque demonios me hiciste eso-** le apretaba más el brazo, Cora se estaba conteniendo

– **2…-** seguía pero parecía que el ladrón no entendía

– **Dime-** exigía

– **Tres…-** conto y sin más de la nada un enjambre de abeja a apareció dispuesto a atacar a Hood el cual abrió los ojos

– **¡Ahhh!-** y el grito de niña que pego, y patitas para que las quiero se echó a correr seguido del enjambre que lo persiguió hasta el bosque y por lo que se tuvo que tirar al lago cerca de su pequeño campamento, todos ahí se quedaron viéndolo incrédulos.

– **¿Papi porque te tiraste así?-** pregunto el pequeño Roland

– **Porque un enjambre de abejas me perseguía-** todos buscaron lo que el decia pero no había nada

– **Eh… ummm no hay nada-** dijo el pequeño John, Robín levanto la vista y en verdad no había nada

– **Esa pequeña ****, me la volvió hacer-** miro a todos que lo veían como un loco **– ¡Que me ven!-** les grito, todos rieron y se fueron de ahí.

Cora lo había visto y solo pudo reírse de idiota que en verdad era ese maldito arquero, ella sabía que él no se daría por vencido rápidamente, por lo que esperaba que con estas cosas que ella estaba haciendo entendiera que Regina no le pertenecía y que ni siquiera era digno de ella.

Se tele transporto hacia el centro… pero lo que no se espero es que Regina estuviera ahí, discutiendo con algunas personas además de que el sheriff estuviera diciéndole a Hook que se calmara que Regina le dejaría como estaba, obviamente la alcaldesa lo menos que quería era dejarlo como estaba, aun no olvidaba lo corruptor que había sido.

– **¡Basta!-** espeto molesta Regina ya que todos estaban hablando y no entendía absolutamente nada **– ¿Quiere uno decirme que ha pasado?-** los miro, Hook se acercó

– **Esto paso majestad-** hablo, Regina lo vio y no pudo evitar soltar una divertida y sincera carcajada que dejo a todos sorprendidos **–Al menos esto es menos vergonzoso que la vez pasada-** rio

– **Deje de reírse, tiene que detener a esa loca, ha estado jugándonos bromas desde hace un buen rato-** le informo Garfio

– **Y lo haremos-** aseguraba Emmett que trataba de que las miradas de las mujeres no le incomodaran

– **A ver cómo me detienes así-** hablo Cora acercándose, y en un movimiento sin que nadie se lo esperase nuestro rubio quedo en bóxer solamente dejando a la vista su buen cuerpo y el paquete bien definido atraves de los bóxer.

Todas abrieron los ojos por la imagen inesperada que estaban presenciando, las mujeres casi casi se la comían con la mirada, Regina inmediatamente le apareció ropa… ya que los surcos de la espalda que sus uña dejaron la noche pasada en Emmett cuando hacían el amor se notaban además no quería que nadie más le vieran su cuerpo, miro a la morena que había hecho eso, e intento atacarla pero su ataque quedo en nada, cuando un cubetazo de agua le cayó encima, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– **Gina-** hablo Emmett la ver las fosas nasales ensanchársele

– **Voy a matarla-** sus ojos estaban inyectado en sangre **–te voy a sacar tu corazón** -Cora al ver que su vida corría peligro desaparición en una nube roja lo que ocasión que Regina y todos los demás se preguntándose donde habían visto esa salida.

– **Eso se me hace familiar-** hablo Emmett

– **estoy de acuerdo contigo-** Regina seguía viendo hacia el lugar donde se desvaneció la otra morena.

Ese mismo dia Emmett recibió varias quejas contra la nueva inquilina de Storybrooke, ella con Regina estuvieron buscándola por todos lados pero no había señales de nada, Regina con su hombre fueron en busca de Rumpeltinski para advertirle que tenía que contener a su aprendiz, que no podía seguir haciendo de las suyas, él les aseguro que hablaría con ella y le dejaría las cosas claras.

Claro está que Cora no hizo caso, es más seguía jugándole bromas a todos, inclusive a su futuro yerno o nuera, que siempre terminaba semidesnudo frente a todas las mujeres haciendo que Regina enfureciera haciendo que todas salieran disparadas, dos días habían pasado y Emmett se encontraba en la oficina del sheriff rellenando unos papeles que Regina le había pedido que llenara, cuando un Leroy furioso entraba por la puerta.

– **Tiene que detener a esa loca** -exigía

– **¿Estas borracho?-** le pregunto

– **Por supuesto que no, pero en verdad tienes que detenerla, no deja de hacer bromas-** se sentaba frente a la rubia que miraba con confusión el gorro que llevaba puesto

– **¿Por qué tienes ese gorro?-** pregunto torciendo la cabeza para verlo mejor

– **Es por eso que debes detenerla-** se quitó el gorro dejando ver su cabello pintado de colores

– **¡Oh dios!-** soltó, dejándose cerca en su silla carcajeándose por el cabello de Leroy que le recriminaba su falta de tacto **–Te prometo que ya le pondremos un alto-** trataba de no reírse

– **Eso espero Sheriff, eso espero-** se puso el gorro y salió de la comisaria pero antes de salir del todo gruño al escuchar carcajearse al salvador.

Emmett fue a llevarle los papeles que ya había terminado, le conto sobre Leroy, pero no se esperaban que por la puerta, un Whale, Archie con Pongo y la abuelita completamente azules entraran por la puerta, Regina y Emmett se levantaron donde se estaban besando para mirarles.

– **¿Qué les paso? Parecen pitufos-** el rubio no se aguantó y soltó la carcajada

– **Reagan-** dijeron los tres

– **Esa maldita loca ha estado haciendo bromas, hace rato tomamos un café para que en unos segundos quedáramos de este color** -La abuelita estaba furiosa **–hay que tenerla, no puede seguir así-** Regina asintió

– **Y eso se harta, ya basta de las cosas que está haciendo, Gold tendrá que darnos explicaciones, y la mujer volverá hacer una lámpara-** sentencio la morena segura

– **Bien…-** concordaron los tres que se fueron de ahí

Cuando salieron la morena ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada seguida de Emmett que no podía evitar pensar que la risa de Regina era la más hermosa que había escuchado, ellas salieron y fueron directo a Gold, cuando lo encontraron se encontraba sentado tomando un té, le exigieron que dijera donde estaba su aprendiz y que ya no podían dejarla sin aprensarla tenía tantas quejas que posiblemente que no saliera de la cárcel.

– **No sé dónde está ahora-** decia bebiendo de su taza

– **Gold querido, no sabes cómo quedo Hood, el pobre esta verde porque se le cayó una cubeta de pintura y le será imposible sacarla porque lo hice imposible-** reía la mujer entrando

– **Reagan… queda usted detenida por desorden público-** dijo Emmett acercándose a esposarla pero Cora de un movimiento lo dejo de nuevo sin ropa solo que esta vez completamente desnudo.

El rubio instintivamente se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, Regina no podía creer que esa morena siempre hacia eso, así que de nuevo Emmett tenía su ropa y Cora el brazalete inmunizando su magia.

– **Oscuro…-** Regina tomo la daga sin que este pudiera hacer nada **–Te ordeno que me muestres la verdadera identidad de esta mujer-** alzo la daga para la orden

Cora abrió los ojos e intento salir de ahí… pero el rubio la detuvo, Rumpeltinski no podía no obedecer… por lo que pasando su mano sobre la morena que miraba asustada el acto ya que se revelaría quien era en verdad, cuando Gold lo hizo Regina quedo con la boca abierta al ver quien era en realidad la persona.

– **Madre-** la nombro

Emmett soltó a la morena para ver a Cora y de inmediato corrió tras Regina aun recordaba que la mujer le quiso sacar el corazón pero le fue imposible, pero no quería tentarla a que lo hiciera de nuevo, y no porque pudiera sacárselo pero le dolió cuando lo intento y no quería volver a sentirlo, Regina aun no podía creer que la mujer que había estado haciendo de las suyas fuera su madre.

– **Regina, hija puedo explicarlo…-** le miraba Gold estaba ya sentado en su silla ya que la morena le ordeno hacerlo

– **¿Que vas a explicar?… ¿que estas aquí para causarme más daño? ¿Para lastimarme como siempre lo has hecho? No te basto el daño que siempre me has hecho** -le reclamaba, Emmett le tomo de la mano dándole apoyo

– **No, no… mira si estoy aquí es por eso, quiero remediar lo te hecho, no quiero causarte más daño… solo quiero que seas feliz… por eso estoy aquí, es por eso que no me di por vencida cuando la tanta de Nieves intento asesinarme… con mi corazón supe lo que había hecho… por eso luche… por eso estoy aquí, quiero arreglar el mal que hice en el pasado, quiero arreglarte-** el rubio y la morena no podían creer lo que escuchaban

–No te creo, no puedo creerte, no después de lo que me has hecho-le miraba con dolor

– **Lo sé, sé que no me creerás fácil, quiero ganarme tu confianza, quiero que me dé la oportunidad de por primera vez ser tu madre, una verdadera madre… solo eso te pido-** Emmett miro a su morena sabía lo que eso significaba para Regina lo sabía y por eso le sonrió alentándola

– **Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero con una condición-** le miro

– **¿Cuál?-** pregunto Cora emocionada **–Que dejes de hacerle bromas a los habitantes de Storybrooke-** sentencio **–no quiero seguir escuchando quejas-** Cora sonrió

– **Está bien… pero no prometo nada con el ladrón-** Emmett rio feliz al menos su suegra y ella tenían algo en común, y eso era que no les caía nada bien Robincito

– **Ok… él no me importa y si quieres tirarlo de un árbol yo no me opondré… solo deja a los demás y bueno, si quieres puedes fastidiar también al piratita-** rio por eso el rubio negó porque sabía que si su novia estaba así era porque un quería hacerle pagar a Hook por llevarlo al Rabbit Hole y que le bailaran.

– **Dalo por hecho-** sonrió la morena madre de Gina que asintió **–Y bueno hija ¿no me vas a presentar a tu hombre?-** Emmett le miro

– **Bueno madre… te presento a Emmett Swan, o como mejor la conoces Emma Swan hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Charming-** Cora miro al hombre que trato de no parecer nervioso

– **¿Así que estas con mi hija?** -le miro

– **Si… ella y yo… bueno… estamos juntos-** no sabía que decir

– **Me alegro** -sonrió **–Al menos estas con alguien que realmente vale la pena-** Emmett sonrió por eso **–pero aun así si este te hace daño… te acabare-** aseguro y el rubio trago grueso

– **¡Madre!-** se quejó **–no me lo espante** -le pidió la morena hija a su madre que rio

– **Bueno… bueno, creo que es mejor que me dejen como estaba… no quiero hacer que la gente corra espantada de mi… bueno… aunque era divertido… más que cuando a la abuelita y lo demás quedaron como los pitufos-** rio

– **si… Gold vuélvela a su antigua disfraz-** el oscuro con una mueca obedecía.

Cora de transformo en al joven morena de ojo pardos que sonreía feliz por coas que nadie sabía, Regina el entrego a Rumpel su dago y de un momento a otro desapareció con Emma de ahí, apareciendo en la habitación que las dos compartían.

– **No puedo creer que mi madre sea la que ha estado ocasionando todas estas bromas-** se comenzaba a quitar la ropa

– **Si… quien lo diría pero mi suegra tiene sentido del humor-** el rubio comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones **–Mira que me ha dejado como unas cuatro veces semidesnudo frente a la gente que me quería comer y la última ha conseguido que esté completamente desnudo-** la morena se quitó la blusa blanca que tenía quedando solo en sostén y mirando a su hombre sacarse el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer y sus calcetines

– **No me recuerdes eso, aún tengo que reclamarle… no podía hacerte otra broma… ha hecho que todas esas zorras ahora te deseen más-** apretaba los puños, Emmett rio pero se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda

– **Qué importa que ellas me deseen porque ellas solo pueden hacer eso, en cambio tu…-** comenzó a besarle el cuello **–Puede sentirme-** le mordió donde tenía el pulo **–Puedes tocarme** -tomo las manos de su morena y las llevo a su trasero, donde la morena apretó el firme y bien formado trasero del rubio haciendo que este pegara su ya erección contra el trasero de la madame mayor.

Regina solo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, ninguno de los dos supo en que momento terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor como todas las anteriores veces, pero había algo diferente ahora, si porque ahora al tocarse no era solo pasión, lujuria o deseo, había algo mas y ellas lo sabían, porque el toque de su piel les erizaba dándole pequeñas descargas que eran placenteras, sus beso tampoco eran iguales eran ma dulces, dejando salir los sentimientos, la sincronización de sus bocas, el luego de la dos gemelas en ellas, lo movimientos de caderas que las estaban llevando a la locura… todo era diferente, sus miradas reflejaban algo que morían por decir, pero que no sabían cómo.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más y alcanzaban el clímax juntas, eran de las pocas veces que eso pasaba pero ahora todo fue diferente, cuando Regina llego hasta lo más alto, al abrir los ojos no vio a Emmett si no fue a esa rubia idiota que le sonreía, eso la hizo llenarse de emoción porque en algún momento seria a ella a la que tendría en sus brazos.

– **Te quiero-** esa palabras escaparon de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada, cerró los ojos porque no quería ver la reacción de Emmett, al rubio le temo desprevenido eso… pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se instalara en sus labios

– **Abre los ojos mi amor-** le pidió a la morena **–Ábrelos-** le acaricio la mejilla, la morena con dudas obedeció para encontrarse con esos dos ojos color verde azulado que le miraban con algo que no podía descifrar **–Regina Mills-** le sonrió **–Yo también te quiero, no sé cuándo ni cómo comencé hacerlo pero no me importa porque lo único que quiero ahora es estar así contigo siempre-** la morena le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

– **Yo también, Em… yo también-** se fundieron en un beso lleno de todos los sentimiento que un les faltaba por descubrir, pero ahora uno de esos había hecho que un lucecita de color rosado con blanco, saliera de Emmett y que se alojara sobre el vientre de la morena.

Ninguna lo vio, ninguno lo sintió… menos la morena… pero para quienes no estaban en ese beso, abran visto como una onda de luces se disparaban de la mansión Mills, Mary, David y Henry que llegaban a la mansión se sorprendieron de eso, se miraron entre ellos y fue el pequeño morenito quien supo que era lo que había provocado eso.

En Granny´s Ruby que comía con Belle miraron las luces, Belle rápidamente le explico lo que pasaba y la loba sonrió tomando la mano de su novia, y le aseguro que ella también quería eso con ella, Robín que escucho la conversación arrojo su vaso de cerveza que bebía completamente furioso, en la tienda de antigüedades, dos personas brindaban por lo que ellos sabían que era.

– **Te lo dije querido, no iba pasar mucho tiempo para que ellas lo hicieran-** tomaba de su copa

– **Eso veo… ahora solo hay que esperar-** se sentó para mirar como las luces comenzaban a desaparecer.

En la mansión las dos personas se separaban de ese beso y se sonreían, sin haberse enterado de lo que paso solo por esa pequeña confesión de sentimientos.

No queda más que decir… que Snow volvió a desmayarse y cayo de nueva cuenta ya que David no pudo sostenerla, Henry solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse y Charming, el solo pudo ver a su hijo/a para luego ver a Snow y rodar los ojos.

– **Realmente pienso que tu madre, en verdad tendrá que ir con Archie por el trauma, y de paso con Whale, con tanto golpe que se ha llevado últimamente no me sorprendería que se quedara en el hospital** -Emmett miro a su morena y a su madre

– **Ya me acostumbre a que siempre nos encuentre en esta situación… así que creo que esta vez si la matamos-** aseguro mirando a una Blanca de nuevo en el suelo, mientras Regina sonreía y hacia lo que siempre para despertarle…

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Noveno capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿A quién les gustaría para que Emmett/Emma este celos ? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Qué les traerá Boston? ¿Por qué Emmett se desmayara? ¿Quién es Roger Penske? ¿Emmett celoso? ¿Sexo de reconciliación? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción? ¿Aparecerá Zelena? ¿Qué fue esa luz que salió de Em y fue a dar a Regina?_

 _Nos vemos…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Boston Sorpresa**_


	11. Chapter 10: Bostón Sorpresa

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Boston Sorpresa**_

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que se dijeron ese te quiero mientras hacían el amor, Cora había entablado una relación con Regina tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora buscaba actuar como una verdadera madre, y cuando digo que estaba actuando como una madre lo estaba haciendo, y es que se había encargado de hacer pasar vergüenza a la morena y Emmett.

– **Entonces… ¿para cuándo mi nieto?-** pregunto mirándolos, ya que parecía otra Blanca, entrando sin permiso

– **¡Madre!-** chillo Regina bajándose del regazo del rubio donde lo estaba montando y tapándose con la sabana

– **Cora-** refunfuño el hombre, ya que su momento ya había pasado

– **¡Sal de mi habitación, no entiendo cuál es la maldita manía de entrar sin tocar como don Juan por su casa!-** despotricaba

– **Pues si no quieres que entren… ¿Por qué no le ponen seguro a la puerta?-** y fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que no eran las personas las que tenían la culpa de que siempre las encontraran así, si no ellas por no cerrar la puerta con seguro

– **¡Cállate madre!-** grito enojada

– **Puedes callarme pero eso no evita que tenga razón, y voy a dejar que se vistan con Blanca las esperemos a bajo-** al escuchar eso Emmett se pasó la mano por la cara

– **Sabes que mi madre en verdad está yendo con Archie, dice que le hemos dejado traumando por las veces que nos ha encontrado-** comento a su morena que ya estaba vistiéndose

– **Lo sé, la muy desgraciada de tu madre ha tenido la osadía de mandarme a mí la cuenta, que yo soy la causante de eso así que debo pagar** -el rubio rio levantándose de la cama para vestirse, cogió unos pantalones poniéndoselos sin nada más abajo, busco una camiseta y se la puso

– **¿No te vas a poner nada abajo?-** pregunto R

– **No, por porque cuando se vayan no quiero perder el tiempo en quitarme los malditos bóxer para poder estar dentro de ti de nuevo-** le abrazo por la espalda

– **Me parece muy buena idea-** rio por las cosquillas que causaba que el rubio hablara en su oído **–Vamos no quiero que nos vengan a buscar-** los dos salieron de la habitación

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Cora y Mary Margaret bebiendo te, y platicando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, Regina rodo los ojos… pero se dio cuenta de que eran sus tazas preferidas.

– **Si le pasa algo esas tazas les aseguro que me las cobrare caro-** Advirtió, Nieves mejor dejo la taza en la mesita, y ai evitar que Regina la matase con la mirada **–Bueno, como sea… ¿Por qué irrumpen así en mi casa?-** pregunto

– **Bien, verán… con Nieves estuvimos hablando y pensamos que debemos saber por qué su viaje a Boston-** hablo Cora, ellas se miraron

– **Eso… verán** -la reina miro a su hombre que solo le asintió **–Queremos hacernos unas pruebas de fertilidad, queremos tener un bebe-** las otras solo sonrieron

– **Eso no es malo, lo que no entiendo es porque dejaron a Belle a cargo de la alcaldía, ¿Por qué no a mí? Yo soy tu madre Regina-** Cora se hacia la indignada

– **Estoy con Cora… me pudieron dejar a mí-** se quejaba MM

– **No importa… si como ya saben… iremos a Boston mañana, y nos gustaría que cuidaran de Henry, el chico ya está enterado y él está demasiado feliz con la idea de un hermanito-** contaba Emmett

– **Sí, y nosotras.-** se señaló a ella y a Blanca que asentía a lo que decia la mujer madre de Regina **–también, pero…-** miro a su hija **–Tú no puedes tener hijos, eres estéril** -hablo, Nieves se tapó la boca con la mano asombrada

– **Ya no-** le miro

– **¿Qué quieres decir?** -frunció el ceño

– **Em… rompió el hechizo, por eso mismo queremos saber porque no me he embarazado** -les conto como sabía que podía tener bebes, y todos se alegraron, Cora estaba avergonzando a su yerno que no sabía qué hacer.

Blanca mejor no decia nada… no quería terminar asesinada por su ex madrastra, se despidieron no sin antes decirle a Blanca que cuidara de Henry, ya que el chico se quedaría con ellos esa noche, ya que las mujeres saldrían a primera hora… para irse a Boston, ella dijo que no se preocuparan que nada le pasaría.

A penas las otras dos salieron de la mansión, Regina se vio alzada cual novia por Emmett que ya estaba desesperado por sentir a su mujer, y que me queda de decir que perdieron al cuenta de las veces que lo hicieron, ya que al último orgasmo cayeron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron, tomaron sus maletas y partieron hacia Boston, lo que no sabían es que ese viaje les traería muchas sorpresa, cuando llegaron… decidieron hospedarse por un dia en uno de los mejores hoteles, ya que la cita todavía era hasta medio dia, y faltaban varias horas.

Se quedaron recostados en la cama matrimonial con la que contaba la habitación que les había sido asignada, Regina jugando con los botones de la camisa de su rubia, que le acariciaba la espalda.

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Emmett

– **Tengo miedo-** confeso la ex Evil Queen

– **¿Miedo a que?-** le miro

– **Miedo a que los resultados salgan que no puedo tener hijos, tengo miedo de no ser yo la que pueda darte ese hijo-** le miraba con los ojos tristes

– **No pienses eso cariño, mira si eso no es posible… entonces… me quedare así para siempre, no quiero un hijo con nadie más que no seas tú.-** le acaricio la mejilla antes de besarla.

Las horas pasaron, por lo que ahora estaban en el hospital esperando entrar con la doctora que les atendería, pero a Emmett le dio ganas de ir al baño por lo que él se fue, dejando a nuestra bella morena sola, los minutos pasaban y Em no regresaba… por lo que se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por lo que no se fijó y choco con alguien, quien fue rápido para evitar que ella cayera al suelo.

– **Lo siento-** se disculpó en hombre, un hombre claro de color, con el cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos azules

– **Yo lo siento, yo estaba distraída-** la morena se sentía incomoda por como el hombre le miraba

– **Soy Roger Penske-** se presentó estirando su mano

– **Eh…-** le miraba desconfiada **–Regina Mills-** tomo la mano sin mucho ánimo

– **Es un gusto conocerla Regina Mills, déjeme decirle lo hermosa que es-** le sonrió, la ex Evil Queen deseo tener su magia para lanzarle lejos, que se creía para coquetearla, ¿y dónde demonios estaba su Emmett?

– **Ummm… gracias-** no sabía

– **Me gustaría conocerla más Regina-** el hombre aprecia no notar la incomodidad de la otra

– **No creo que eso vaya a pasar amigo, y agradecería que dejara de coquetearle a mi mujer, si no voy a dejar de ser un caballero como hasta ahora, y voy a patearle el trasero hasta que no pueda sentarse en un mes-** Roger miro al rubio que le miraba con una mirada asesina, para luego mirar a la morena que sonreía por lo dicho por su hombre

– **Si fuera tu mujer, no deberías dejarla sola** -le reto

– **La deje sola por un momento porque tenía que ir al baño, no por gusto, por lo que no me digas que hacer, y como ya te dije hombrecito, aléjate de ella, es mi mujer, mi futura esposa, la madre de mi hijo que nos espera en casa con la noticia que tendrá un nuevo hermanito, y mi futura esposa-** el castaño tensaba la mandíbula

– **¿Tienen un hijo?-** pregunto

– **Así es-** contesto la morena que estaba nadando en felicidad al ver los celos de su hombre salir a relucir con ese idiota que se creía un dios **–Un jovencito de casi trece años-** saco la foto de Henry sonriendo con ellos dos, ya que esa foto la tomaron hacia dos días cuando fueron a Granny´s a comer **–Así que porque no te vas por donde viniste, y dejas de coquetearme, pensando que me voy a fijar en alguien tan patético como tú, que es casada… y no pierde el tiempo en querer engañar a su mujer, y que es tan tonto para no quitare antes el anillo-** la alcaldesa le señalo la mano izquierda, el hombre aprieta la mandíbula para luego lanzarle una mirada que ni les intimida **–Me gusta que estés celoso, ahora comprendes como me siento cada vez que una de esas tontas mujeres de Storybrooke-** le señala

– **Si no estuviéramos aquí para una cita, te demostraría cuando celoso estoy-** le mira de manera picara, la morena iba a contestarle pero se vio interrumpida

– **Regina Mills y Emmett Swan-** llamo la enfermera

Los entraron al consultorio indicado, donde una mujer castaña de unos aproximados 40 años les recibió con una sonrisa, la mujer les hizo varias preguntas, y la verdad es que era un poco vergonzoso para las dos decir, a qué edad empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales, con cuantas parejas habían salido, y bla, bla, bla, los dos estaban rojos como tomates, le habían dicho que tenían un hijo que biológicamente no era de la morena pero del rubio si, entonces Emmett tuvo que inventarse una vida como hombre cosa que su vida se asemejaba mucho como si toda su vida lo hubiera sido.

– **Bueno, ya los pesamos, medimos, tomamos presión, el examen físico eta muy bien, los dos son atléticos… por lo que ahora solo queda hacer las pruebas de laboratorio-** les pidió que se cambiaran y se pusieran una batas.

Una vez que estaban con las batas procedió a tomarles muestras de sangre, le pidió a Regina que se recostara en una cama para un examen ginecológico, a Emmett le mando a que acara esperma en un frasquito en el baño, le dijo que había revistas para que le ayudara, el negó, y solo miro a la morena que le devolvió la sonrisa.

– **Es afortunada-** dijo la doctora a Regina cuando el rubio desapareció

– **¿Cómo?-** no entendía

– **Que es más seguro que él sea fértil al 100 %, si es así usted debe estar embarazada ya en este momento, me está diciendo que desde hace dos meses no se cuidan ¿no?-** le pregunto

– **Si… pero** -la alcaldesa no podía explicarle lo que pasaba con ella, mejor le siguió lo que la doctora decia.

Emmett salió con un frasquito lleno de su esperma, se lo entregó a la doctora que le miro sorprendida, ya que había visto a muchos que no llenaban ni la quinta parte de pequeño vasito, le sonrió al rubia que regreso con la morena, les pidió que se cambiaran con sus ropas y les dijo que esperaban que en unos minutos estarían listos las pruebas.

La doctora siguió platicando con ellas les pregunto sobre sus familias, si tenían enfermedades hereditarias, negaron todo… porque todo estaban bien sanos, Regina dijo que sus dos padres habían fallecido hacia mucho, Emmett dijo que el de él vivían, no hizo más preguntas porque el resultado llego, la doctora leyó todo con la cara seria.

– **Bien… los exámenes de fertilidad salieron bien, los dos son fértiles al 100 %-** sonrió

– **Eso es bueno ¿no?-** pregunto Emmett

– **Así es-** le asintió

–Entonces ¿Por qué no nos embarazamos?-de nueva cuenta Emmett hablo, la morena le miro y le sonrió con amor  
–Eso… eso es fácil… Regina usted tiene la hormona GCH (Gonadotropina coriónica humana) elevada-Em y Gina le miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza a la mujer  
– ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron las dos  
–Lo quiero decir, es que si no se embarazan es porque… ya lo están-les sonrió  
–Estás embarazada Regina tienes mes y medio de gestación-informo.  
Regina que no se lo esperaba para nada abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, en cambio el rubio, solo miro a la doctora, miro a su morena luego al vientre de esta para después caer de la silla desmayada haciendo reir a la doctora y rodar los ojos a la morena.  
–Em-susurro  
–No se alarme, es la reacción natural de todo hombre cuando se entera que esta su esposa embarazada-la doctora le sonrió  
–Ya lo creo…-miro al rubio en el suelo  
Minutos después el rubio despertaba y recordaba lo que acaba de decir la doctora, por lo que buscaba a su mujer, la ve sentada frente a ella como esperando por algo, no le importa que aun este un poco aturdido por su desmayo, se baja de la cama ¿Cómo llego ahí? Ahora eso no le importa lo averiguara después, ahora lo único que le importa es llegar a ella.  
–Gina-le llama, ya que está mirando hacia otro lado  
–Em-le mira con algo que no jamás había visto en los ojo de su reina  
– ¿Es verdad?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta  
–Si-contesto firmemente  
– ¡Dios Regina!-chillo, la morena no sabía cómo tomar eso por lo que no se esperó ser levantada de donde estaba sentada y girada y escuchar la risa del rubio –Gracias, Gracias mi amor, Gracias por darme esto-le miraba con cariño – ¡Estoy tan feliz!-le daba más vueltas  
– ¿En serio?-pregunto la morena con dudas  
–Por supuesto… no lo dudes Gi, no lo hagas, soy feliz inmensamente feliz… tendremos un bebe, ¡un bebe!-el rubio estaba demasiado emocionado  
–Si un bebe-la morena no pudo y se echó a llorar  
– ¿Mi reina que pasa?-pregunto Emmett al escuchar los sollozos de la mujer  
–Soy feliz Em, soy feliz, pensé que no podría ser mama, no después de lo que había hecho, pero gracias a ti, a mi salvadora estoy realizando este sueño, primero me diste a Henry, a mi príncipe… y ahora a este bebe que crece en mí, te quiero Emma, te quiero-el rubio no pudo y sin más la beso dejando fluir sus lágrimas junto a los de su morena –Yo también te quiero Gina, te quiero-dijo al separarse y volver a besarla.  
 _Y en Storybrooke…_  
Luces de colores se dejaban ver en el cielo, dos de sus habitantes se decían esos te quieros, y dos suegras estaban peor que Happy, ya se habían tomado todo la reservaba prácticamente de Regina.  
–Seremos… abuelas Cora-MM estaba que se le trababa la lengua por lo borracha que estaba  
–Lo seremos… seremos las súper abuelas-Henry las veía y rodaba los ojos seguro cuando sus madres regresaran las dos correrían por sus vidas  
 _Boston…_  
Las mujeres salieron de lo más feliz de la clínica, pero mañana tendrían que regresar ya que le realizarían a Regina el primer ultrasonido para que vieran como estaba yendo el embarazo, está de más de decir como festejaron la noticia, Emmett acaricio, beso, roso, chupo cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, memorizando cada lugar para recordarlo siempre, adorándola a esa mujer que le daría el regalo más hermoso que pidiera pedir, y Regina se dejó hacer… no le importó no estar al mando, pero solo esta vez, cuando las dos gritaron su nombre quien sabe qué número de veces, la morena cayo dormida en el pecho del rubia que se dedicó acariciar el cabello de negro de su mujer.  
–Te quiero… yo los protegeré contra todo, gracias Gi, gracias por darme una lugar, gracia por llevarme a casa-le abrazo más contra ella sintiendo la respiración de su mujer en su cuello.  
Fue eso lo que lo adormeció… mandándolo al mundo de los sueños, abrazada a la mujer más importante a partir de ahora en su vida.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Decimo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿A quién les gustaría para que Emmett/Emma este celos ? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Emmett celoso? ¿Sexo de reconciliación? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción? ¿Aparecerá Zelena?_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Regreso con sorpresa a Storybrooke**_


	12. Chapter 11 Regreso con Sorpresa a Storyb

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Regreso con Sorpresa a Storybrooke**_

Al dia siguiente, las mujeres fueron de nuevo la clínica ara hacer el primer ultrasonido, donde podrían ver a su bebe, llegaron y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las hicieran pasar, cuando lo hicieron la doctora le hizo a Regina cambiarse con una bata y acotarse en camilla para poder hacerlo, una vez que ya estaba en posición Emmett se puso a su lado de ella, Em ya había pasado eso… aunque ella lo había hecho en la cárcel, sola, deprimida, y sin saber qué hacer en su futuro, pero ahora… su chica, su mujer le iba a dar un hijo, y esta vez ella estaría para ella como nadie lo había hecho con ella, pero ahí estaba con su morena apunto de ver y escuchar a su pequeño bebe.

– **Regina te aremos un ultrasonido trans vaginal, ya que ahí ya podemos ver al bebe y escucharlo, si lo hacemos abdominal muy difícil lo veremos aunque si podremos ver el saco del embarazo pero no el embrión…-** le informaba, la otras asintieron **–Bueno aquí vamos-** la morena se sentía un poco incomoda por la intromisión del aparato en su parte intima, por lo que busco la mano de su hombre que de inmediato la tomo **–Perfecto…-** les hizo ver a la pantalla **–Miren aquí-** movió las flechitas **–su bebe mide 3.5 mm, les explico… en esta etapa él bebe empieza a formar los ojos, y los contornos de los brazos y piernas-** se los señalaba cada parte **–y si escuchan eso es su latido…-** no termino de explicar porque noto algo más detrás del embrión… movió algunos botones para poder mejorar la imagen, y también para escuchar.

Regina apretó la mano de Emmett al ver que la doctora estaba checando varias cosas, le entro el miedo por lo que el rubio se acercó y le beso despacio, para intentar calmarla, aunque él también está comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

– **Doctora ¿qué pasa?-** hablo el salvador

– **¿Doctora?-** esta vez fue la morena

– **Calma-** les miro con una sonrisa **–Tenía que confirmar algo-** Gina y Em le miraron

– **¿Qué cosa?-** preguntaron **–No están esperando un bebe-** les miro, las otras se miraron asustados **–Si no que son dos bebe, gemelos o mellizos** -les informo.

El rubio miro a su mujer y vio como las lágrimas le caían de los ojos como cascadas, por lo que se acercó para darle un beso demostrándole lo que sentía en ese momento.

– **Felicidades-** felicito cuando ya les estaba dando algunos consejos **–Gracias-** dijo la morena aun si creerse todo eso **–venimos aquí… para poder tener un bebe, cuando ya estamos esperando dos-** sonrió **–Si, es algo que a veces pasa… se busca un bebe, que no notan algunos síntomas** -les sonrió **–Bueno, Regina te recetare algunas vitaminas que debes tomar, tienes un poco de anemia, tu hemoglobina Glucosada está un poco bajo de lo normal, así que con el Sulfato ferroso que te daré debemos controlarla y lo tomaras cada 12 horas uno en la mañana después de tu desayuno y otra en la noche después de tu cena, además tomaras cada 24 horas el ácido fólico que es lo más importante, también tomaras poli vitaminas cada 24, complejo B lo quieres en patillas o te lo puedo dar en ámpulas-** la morena le miro con miedo ella odiaba lasa agujas

– **Pastillas-** casi suplico, el rubio asintió con la mano de la mujer en la suya

– **También ahora vas a pasar al área de vacunas para que te puedan poner la vacuna de Td (Tétanos y Difteria), son dos dosis una ahora y otra en un mes o mes y medio-** la morena, traba de sonreír

– **Ok doctora-** hablo Em **–no es muy fan de las inyecciones-** le dijo

– **Ah ok-** les sonrió **–no dolerá-** e aseguraba **–bueno, ahora Regina te explicara un par de cosas, tiene las 6 semanas de gestación, aquí te tienes que cuidar más… y los que restan ya que los tres primeros meses son primordiales, puedes tener un aborto espontaneo, pero no te preocupes… no estoy diciendo que vaya a pasar, pero es uno de los riesgos que se corren** -le sonrió **–además notaras cierto cambio en tu persona, empezaras con los cambios hormonales, no sé si has notado que sientes como agruras después de la comidas-** la morena se quedó pensando

– **Sí, anoche lo sentí y también me sentí un poco inflamada** -Emmett asintió ya que su mujer le decia que se sentía como que le ardía la boca del estómago además de que se sentía gorda

– **Eso es normal, si te sientes inflamada es porque ahora con el embarazo y por el tiempo que tienes tu sistema digestivo se volverá más lento, aquí hay otro cambio, tus senos comenzaras a doler, e incomodarte un poco, además en algunas mujeres los pezones se ponen más oscuros de lo normal, y pueden secretar un poco de leche materna-** le explicaba, Emmett ya sabía que eso pasaba pero eso no implicaba que no pondría atención.

La doctora les explico un par de cosas más, para luego ellas irse, habían planeado que saliendo de la consulta se irían directo a Storybrooke, eso sí, Emmett no perdió tiempo en preguntarle a la doctora antes de retirarse acerca del sexo, que si podían seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales, ellas les sonrió y les dijo que si, si la morena no sentía ninguna molestia entonces nada se los impedía, el rubio salió con una enorme sonrisa, y la reina negando por la actitud casi infantil de su novio.

Emprendieron su viaje de regreso, pero en el camino, Regina dijo que quería ir al baño y comer algo, por lo que pararon en una cafetería, que estaba casi a la salida de Boston, la morena entro mientras el rubio aprovechaba para echarle gasolina al mercedes, ya que quería no tener que pararse en algún lado, cuando ya estaba listo entro en busca de su morena, a la que encontró comiéndose un panecito lleno de chocolate como si el mundo se fuera acabar, sonrió porque sabía que ya empezaría con los antojos, se acercó a la mesa para sentarse.

– **Sabes…-** le miro **–Nadie te está robando-** dijo, la morena le miro y le fulmino con la mira **–Ok…-** levanto las mano como diciendo ya no te digo nada

La mesara que atendió a Regina se acercó para preguntar si iba a ordenar algo, cuando vio al rubio sentado le gusto por lo que inmediatamente el dio una sonrisa coqueta.

– **¿Que deseas ordenar?-** pregunto

– **Me gustaría un chocolate caliente con un poco de canela-** no le miro, estaba más concentrada en su mujer que en ver como lo veía la mesera, pero para Regina no pasó desapercibido el coqueteo de la estúpida chica

– **Em… tus hijos me harán engordar-** hablo

– **¿Por qué lo dices mi reina?-** la morena le miro

– **¿Desea algo más caballero?** -pregunto la mesera interrumpiendo captando la atención del rubio por un segundo

– **No nada, gracias-** miro de nuevo a su morena

– **Porque apneas tengo un mes de embarazo-** recalco la palabra para que la otra lo escuchara **–y miras que tengo antojo de chocolate** -hizo un puchero, el rubio rio

– **Eso es porque son hijos míos-** le sonrió **–Si no, ve a Henry ese niño ama el chocolate aunque en carácter es igual a ti Gina-** le sonrió

– **Lo sé, pero tiene tu sonrisa…-** la mesera era ignorada y eso le enfurecía

– **En un momento traigo tu pedido-** le tuteo además de que se fue hecha una furia, Regina rio por eso

El chocolate no tardó en llegar, pero en eso cuando la chica lo ponía en la mesa, un singular tatuaje en la muñeca de la chica llamo la atención de Emmett causando que abriera los ojos sorprendido, cuando la chica se fue no pudo evitar mirarla, es que no lo podía creer, eso causo celos en su mujer que le miro furiosa.

– **¿Qué demonios le estás viendo?-** pregunto fulminándola con la mirada

– **Yo… yo la conozco-** revelo

– **¿Qué?-** apretó los dientes

– **La conocí cuando tenía 15 años, cuando me había escapada de una casa de acogida, ella me dijo que era huérfana igual que yo, pero resulto que no era cierto que tenía una familia, yo me sentí traicionada, había confiado en ella, y ella me fallo…** -le contó la historia y la alcaldesa la escuchaba entendía a que se refería su rubio

– **Tengo que hablar con ella** -dijo seguro y se levantó para ir hacerlo ya que la vio salir a tirar la basura

– **Espera Em…-** Regina trato de detenerla pero ya se había ido **–Y esta que cree, que le va a llegar a decir:** _ **"Hola Lilly, te acuerdas de mi soy Emma"-**_ la morena inmediato la voz de Emmett **–Pero si será…-** mejor decidió esperar a ver que hacia el rubio y mejor se tomó el chocolate de Em

Pero al contrario de lo que ella creía Lily, había reconocido a Emma, no sabía como pero era la Emma que conoció cuando escapo de casa, cuando el rubio se le acerco, y le dijo quién era, ella le contesto que ya lo sabía y que por eso mismo le coqueteo pero que ni se dio cuenta por mirar a esa morena que las miraba atraves de la ventana con el ceño fruncida.

– **Ven-** le sonrió **–te presentare a mi novia-** la otra asintió y la siguió adentro. **–Gina mi amor, te presento a Lily Page una vieja amiga** -le dio una sonrisa **–Lily ella es Regina Mills mi novia, y madre de mis hijos-** presento a la morena con una enorme sonrisa

– **Mucho gusto-** la morena de nombre Lily le tendió la mano

– **Un gusto señorita Page…-** dijo seria

Platicaron un poco, la mesera amiga de Emmett les conto que hacía poco un hombre le había buscado y le había dicho un montón de cosas acerca de la magia, pero ella no le había creído nada… pero ahora escuchando todo lo que le dijo y como Emma se convirtió en Emmett no sabía que pensar, Regina aunque un poco celosa, invito a la chica a que fuera con ellas a Storybrooke para que conociera las cosas y si resultaba verdad que ella pertenecía a ese mundo lo sabrían cuando llegaran, además debían averiguar quién era su madre, ya que ese hombre no le había dicho nada.

– **Vamos por tus cosas, es posible que te quedes un tiempo ahí** -sugirió Em

– **No, no es necesario, la verdad es que no tengo mucho, y no creo que en Story lo sea me sirva-** la otra asintió

– **Bueno… aquí vamos…-** la rubia arranco.

Emma condujo un poca mas de tres horas antes de llegar al límite que les permitía entrar, al llegar ellas podían ver la ciudad pero Lily estaba en silencio por lo que Em y Gina la voltearon a ver y pudieron ver que tenía los ojos abierto de lo sorprendida que estaba.

– **Esto es Storybrooke-** hablo Regina señalándole el letrero de bienvenida

Emmett le sonrió y siguió conduciendo, hasta llegar al pueblo, donde estacionaron en Granny´s donde los demás los esperaban y así era, ahí estaban, MM, David, Cora, Belle, Ruby que atendía la barra, y por supuesto el que no podía faltar Henry que al escuchar la campanita sonar voltio y al ver a sus madres, inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia ellas.

– **¡Mamas!-** chillo llegando abrazarlas a las dos

– **Henry-** la morena le abrazo fuertemente

– **Qué bueno que ya están aquí-** se abrazó el rubio

– **También nos gusta estar aquí chico-** le sonrió

Fue así como ellas entraron para saludaron a todos y presentaron a la chica que les acompañaba, les dijeron todo lo que ellas les había dicho de la persona y también que lo único que le había dicho es que nació de un huevo y mostro un pequeña sonaja de color rojo y de una garra, Nieves y David abrieron los ojos enormemente al saber quién era al chica, pero fingieron que nada había pasado, después hablarían.

– **Y bien, no es que no me da gusta que traigan a una nueva a miga y todo eso, pero realmente nosotros queremos saber cómo les fue con el doctor ¿ya nos darán a nuestro nieto?-** Cora hablaba por todos

– **Madre… ¿puedes ser más metiche?-** Regina rodaba los ojos

– **Sí, ahora cuéntanos-** todos esperaban que les dijeran algo

– **Bien, nos hicimos las pruebas necesarias y todo salió perfecto-** conto el rubio ya sentado en una silla con Regina a su lado

– **¿Entonces...?-** parecían todos muy ansiosos

– **Henry, chico vas a ser hermano mayor, Regina está embarazada de mes y medio, estamos esperando gemelos.-** soltó

Todos gritaron de felicidad, Henry les abrazo fuertemente, y brinca como un conejito a su alrededor, su recompensa no era un hermanito, tendría dos de un jalón, eso lo ponía feliz.

Blanca y David estaban felices serian abuelos de nuevo, Cora agarro un botella de tequila y se empino un buen trago.

– **Ey, este si lo tiene que pagar-** se quejó Ruby, Belle le sonrió

– **Si ella esta embrazada ¿Por qué el hechizo no se rompió?-** pregunto Blanca

– **Si… eso no lo sabemos-** Regina le miro

– **Fácil-** hablo Cora con su botella en mano **–No se rompió el hechizo, se rompe hasta que él bebe este en este mundo, y eso no pasara si no en unos meses-** hablo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

– **¿Cómo sabes eso?-** Regina le miraba

– **Rumpel…-** dijo bebiendo de su botella

No tuvieron tiempo de nada porque una explosión les hizo salir corriendo de Granny´s, cuando lo hicieron con fueron atacados por un montón de monos voladores, se defendieron como pudieron, Lily se quedó adentro con Henry ver como esas personas luchaban contra esas cosas le daba miedo.

Regina y Emma unía sus fuerzas para atacar a varios al mismo tiempo, pero una nube les hizo distraerse y Emma salió volando, golpeándose el brazo, pero levantándose de inmediato para pararse junto a su morena, de la nube surgió una figura, cuando todos la vieron abrieron los ojos.

– **No tengas miedo, no todavía… -** termino y le sonrió

Regina y Emma se quedaron con la boca abierta, y es que la persona que estaba enfrente era completamente verde, con los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo, pero lo que les sorprendía era que estaba sobre una escoba y vestía como una bruja.

– **¡La bruja mala del oeste!-** grito Henry desde adentro de Granny´s

Todos miraron a la mujer verde, y tuvieron miedo de lo que sea que esa mujer buscaba ahí, Cora se atraganto con su trago que le había dado al ver a la bruja verde, la mirada se le hacía familiar pero no sabía.

– **Así es… soy la bruja de Oz, ya saben ese bruja-** no le daba importancia

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunto la alcaldesa

– **Bueno…-** le miro **–Venganza… me vengo a vengar de ti…-** miro a Cora – **Hermanita-** termino y todos se quedaron cayados por la sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Onceavo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿Zelena lograra vengarse? ¿Zelena interesada en alguien? ¿Lily encontrara a su madre? ¿A quién les gustaría para que Emmett/Emma este celos ? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿El oscuro dirá lo que sabe del hechizo? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Emmett celoso? ¿Sexo de reconciliación? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción?_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **Zelena**_


	13. Chapter 12 Zelena

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Zelena**_

Todos se quedaron en silencia tras la sentencia de esa mujer, Regina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por lo que miro a su madre que ahora se bebía todo la botella de un jalón.

– **Mama-** le llamo **– ¿Es verdad lo que dice?** -Zelena miro a la mujer

– **Ella es…-** de inmediato mando un rayo verde en contra de Cora pero esta se habia agachado en el mismo momento de que el rayo fue mandado ya que un mono volador le habia hecho tirar su botella de tequila que aún no habia pagado a la Loba.

El rayo de en pleno a Charming que quedo convertido en un bonito changuito que corría alrededor de MM, que lo miraba con los ojos de sorpresa, Emma vio a su padre, y se aguantó las gana de reir porque no era hora de hacerlo y menos al tener a esa bruja frente a ellas.

– **¡Ey!-** le llamo **–Deja a mi padre como estaba-** le ordenó al rubia

– **Oh vamos, además el hechizo no era para el… solo serán unas horas** -le quito importancia **–Mejor centrémonos en mi venganza… en como hare pagar a esa mujer por abandonarme en una pinche canasta y mandarme a Oz-** Regina se estaba cansando de lo mismo

– **Mira verde, no me importa lo que digas… si tienes algún problema con ella arréglenlo, váyanse a tomar café y comer galletas y esas cosas, pero no vengas destruir mi pueblo de esta manera porque no lo permitiré-** la bruja estaba por lanzarle un hechizo

– **Ni se te ocurra… bruja, no dejare que le hagas nada a mi mujer, y menos cuando está embarazada-** todos los del pueblo que no estaban enterados del embaraza de la morena, se quedaron con la boca abierta **–y Gina tiene razón, si quieres saber porque Cora te mando a Oz o lo que sea, es mejor que hables… y no destruyas el pueblo, si no como Sheriff tendré que detenerte-** le advirtió

– **Pero que…** -no pudo decir nada más porque sintió un brazalete en su mano **– ¿Qué diablos es esto?-** pregunto molesto

– **Esto hermanita** -resalto la palabra con una sonrisa burlona

– **No me llames así…** -e intento lanzarle algo a la morena pero fue en vano

– **Ese brazalete… inhibe tu magia, así que no puedes usarla, y es mejor que le órdenes a esos changos estos que están por aquí, que se comporten… si no eran changos asados…-** formo en su mano una bola de fuego

– **Ok-** acepto moleta… ya que no podía hacer mucho, Regina se acercó a ella y sin más le pasó la mano por la cara para quitarle el aspecto verdoso.

Zelena paso de ser verde a ser de piel blanca, con el mismo color de cabellos rojizos, también le cambio la ropa para que tuviera más a la moda con el año en el que estaban, este frunció el ceño al sentir el cambio en ella.

– **¿Que me hiciste?-** estaba latera

– **Velo tú mismo-** Regina apareció un espejo frente a ella

– **Bueno, al menos estoy más guapa que tú-** aseguro con una sonrisa cínica

– **Lo que digas verde-** negó y tomo la mano de Em entre la de ella **–madre… creo que alguien espera una explicación del como tengo una hermana, además de que ella es la bruja mala de Oz, pero esperare porque ella se merece una explicación más que yo-** le señalo a la peliroja que les miraba seria

– **Lo se… pero primero tengo que matar a un duendecillo mentiroso-** informo

– **Te sugiero que la lleves a ella para que se lo diga a las dos-** la madre de Regina asintió **–Nos vemos…-** le dijo antes de caminar hacia Granny´s de la mano de Emmett que le sonrió.

Zelena los siguió con los ojos, pero dos pares de ojos color café captaron su atención, y sin siquiera poder evitarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí.

– **¡Qué diablos!-** aparto la mirada no evitar que su corazón latiera de esa manera, volvió la vista pero al persona que estaba ahí ya no estaba.

– **Zelena-** una voz la hizo voltear para encontrarse con esa mujer que la abandono

– **¿Qué quieres?-** le miro con odio

– **Sé que mereces una explicación, lo sé, ven-** le llevo a una de las mesa de afuera de Granny´s – **Te contare lo que paso contigo-** las dos se sentaron **–Veras…-**

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

 _ **Bosque encantado…**_

Cora era una joven que estaba comprometida con Henry Mills, ella no lo quería jamás lo habia hecho… pero a ella solo le importaba el poder, lo acepto cuando este comenzó a cortejarla, pero ahora tenía un problema… habia descubierto que estaba embarazada de un idiota que le habia engañado… sabía que se le comenzaría a notar… por eso mismo, apresuro la boda con Henry este habia sido engañado con que le bebe que esperaba ella era de él.

El dia del nacimiento, Henry estaba esperando que le dieran la noticia que su hijo habia nacido, pero ya llevaban horas y nada, pero en la habitación la comadrona estaba luchando porque él bebe naciera… pero de la nada el ser más oscuro que se haya llegado a conocer apareció ahí.

–Cora querida… vengo a cobrar mi deuda…-sin más la dejo inconsciente al igual que a la comadrona, se acercó a la morena y sin más saco su corazón.

Con magia logro hacer nacer a la bebe, la miro y era hermosa, y sintió magia en ella, sabía que sería poderosa, la tomo entre sus brazos, sus cabellos rojizos se dejaban notar un poco.

– **Pequeña tu eres el pago que me debe tu madre…-** le paso la mano haciéndola dormir y sin respiración.

– **Bien querida les dirás a tu esposo que la niña murió, y después tú te desharás de ella mandándola lejos-** ordeno al corazón

– **Lo siento mi señor-** hablo la comadrona con Henry **–La bebe nació muerta** -bajo la cabezo, el hombre cerro los ojos pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Despacio entro a la habitación donde Cora descansaba se acercó a ella y esta despertó para mirarlo.

– **¿Dónde está mi bebe?-** pregunto

– **Cora… amor** -le miro **–nuestra pequeña nació muerta-** informo, eso hizo que la mujer llorara, pero solo estaba fingiendo.

Cuando Henry salió de la habitación esta sonrió, se levantó y en un movimiento de manos se cambió, he hizo a pacer a la bebe, la metió en una canasta y la fue abandonar al bosque sin imaginar que un agujero se la tragaría y la llevaría hasta el Mundo de Oz.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

La pelirosa no decia nada, no después de escuchar ese relato, no esperaba que esa mujer le dijera que la habia abandonado porque no tenía su corazón, ella venía con la intención de acabar con Regina porque según ella, la culpable era la morena, pero enterarse que su madre fue manipulada, que Regina ni sabía que existía.

–Sé que debí buscarte antes… pero no podía, no tenía mi corazón… pero Regina me lo devolvió, pero les hicieron creer que estaba muerta hasta ahora que regrese-la bruja de Oz le miro

– **No sé qué decir-** no quería mirarla **–yo quiero o quería venganza contra ti, contra la persona que pensé que fue culpable de lo que me paso-** dando referencia a que Regina era la culpable **–y ahora me entero que nada de lo que creí era cierto-** suspiro.

Platicaron un poco, Zelena le conto a Cora que habia sido tragada por un agujero que la llevo hasta el mundo de Oz, donde un pareja la encontró y adopto, le conto que desde muy pequeña ya dejaba ver sus poderes, cuando su madre adoptiva murió, al que consideraba su padre le confeso que no lo era, y él no la soportaba por sus poderes, ella se fue de ahí, fue en busca del mago de Oz, para pedirle que le dijera quienes eran sus padres… este le reveo al verdad y le pido ir al bosque encantado.

Ahora se daba cuenta que el que creyó que le ayuda habia sido el culpable de todo, esta vez dijo que se tenían que vengar de él, pero Cora negó, le dijo que él ya estaba pagando al perder a su amor, dos veces… primero a Milla a quien mato el mismo, y ahora perdía de nuevo ya que a la mujer que amaba estaba con Red o caperucita, como quieran llamarle, verde miro a su madre.

– **Pero el causante de que no estuviera contigo-** insistía

– **Si… pero el ahora no es un peligro, su corazón se está volviendo oscuro… lo cual quiere decir que morirá…-** Zelena le miro

– **¿Por qué no quieres vengarte? el amor de debilidad…-** decia, Cora le miro

– **Sabes eso solía decir, y eso le enseñe a Regina que eso era, pero en realidad el amor es la magia y fuerza más grande del mundo, el amor es capaz de perdonar…-** miraba a la peliroja, Zelena entonces dejo caer una lagrima, el recuerdo de Glinda… esa rubia que siempre solía perdonarle sus errores, y llora más al conocer el porqué, ella también la amo… pero siempre creyó que ella no correspondía.

– **¿Por qué lloras?-** pregunto Cora

– **No, por nada-** mintió

– **Bueno… ¿quieres acompañarme con Gold o prefieres entrar a comer algo con Regina y los demás?-** pregunto

– **Prefiero quedarme-** la otra asintió

– **Nos veremos después-** la vio desaparecer en una nube rojiza

– **Ahí vamos-** se dijo, al entrar al restaurante captando la atención de todos, pero como siempre Henry fue el único capaz de romper con ese silencio.

– **Hola-** le saludo **–Soy Henry Mills, próximamente Swan-Mills o Mills-Swan, eso aún no eta decidido, soy tu sobrino-** se presentó con una sonrisa

– **Eres hijo de…-** miro a la morena

– **Si es mi hijo, igual que de Em…-** señalo a la rubia que tomaba su chocolate dejando un bigote de espuma

– **Ah… ok-** miro al chico que le sonreía, este le jalo a una mesa para ponerse hacerle preguntas que la mujer peliroja contestaba con sorpresa por todo lo que el chico podía preguntar.

Pero su mirada capto un par de ojos viéndola, eran unos ojos color café, que pertenecían a una joven morena, cuando Henry dejo de interrogarla y apuntar todo, ella tomo el valor para levantarse y acercarse a la otra, que estaba en una mesa sola, tomando un trago.

– **¿Necesitas compañía?-** pregunto al sentarse en la misma mesa

– **Te podría decir que no, pero la verdad es que si, aquí todos son cuantos de hadas, jamás me imagine que conocería a Blanca Nieves, ni a su príncipe, o a la Reina Malvada, que de malvada no tiene ahora ni un pelo-** señalo a donde estaba Regina besándose con el rubio, le acerco un caballito a la otra para que se sirviera

– **¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto, al verter el líquido en el

– **Vaya olvidaba que también eres de un cuento… bueno, veras… esto se llama tequila, y es mexicano, miro lo que hago para que lo imites** -la otra asintió, Lily tomo un limón, le puso algo de sal… para después ponerlo en la boca chuparlo y tomarse de un jalón el líquido, apretó los ojos ya que sintió la garganta quemar aunque está acostumbrada **–Ahora tu turno** -le sonrió, la otra imito todo lo que le dijo.

Y bueno… la peliroja casi se muere y de verde que era, ahora estaba más roja que su cabello, todos vieron al escena que se desarrollaba como Lily ayudaba a Zelena por lo que le habia pasado… pero aun así ellas seguían bebiendo, hasta que la bruja se acostumbró a que el líquido le quemara la garganta… pero bueno, después de eso ya… le habia hecho efecto.

– **Al parecer Lily consiguió una amiga-** Emmett dijo a su mujer con una sonrisa

– **Eso parece-** le miro a los ojos, se acercaron para besarse

– **¡Bájense de mi mesa!-** Grito Ruby **–Este no es un lugar para que hagan un Striptease-** eso capto la atención de Em y Gina, que voltearon a ver.

Y la escena que encontraron fue a Lily y Zelena sobre la mesa, arrojando su ropa, la blusa de Lily cayó sobre el changuito Charming que aún no habai vuelto a la normalidad, la blusa de Zelena fue a caer sobre una Ruby cabreada que se cayó cuando la mirada de Belle le asesino.

Regina inmediatamente tapo los ojos de Henry, al ver que las otras quedaban en ropa interior, Emmett estaba molesto, por lo que subio a bajar a las dos de la mesa, pero fue un error, ya que las dos lo tomaron y comenzaron a desvestirlo tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, y casi cayo de la mesa, por alejarse de esas dos que parecían querer comérselo.

Gina al ver eso, sintió los celos inundarle, por lo que le dio a Nieve a Henry para que le siguiera tapando los ojos, Emmett trataba de evitar que le quitaran el pequeño bóxer que un le quedaba, estaba asustado… y es que prácticamente todo Storybrooke ya conocía su cuerpo, si no era Cora que se la pasaba haciéndole bromas con eso, ahora eran esas dos locas… a quien no se podía quitar encima.

– **¡Ay!-** chillo al sentir a una de ellas apretarle a Swancito que ni se inmuto dentro del bóxer **– ¡Suéltenme!-** grito, con todas su fuerzas trataba de quitarse a Lily de encima… pero si hacia eso Zelena se le lanzaba **– ¡Déjenme!-** se logró parar para que ellas no le subieran encima, corrió lejos de ellas, para ver cómo estas caían inconscientes, miro a su al redero y vio a todos con los ojos incrédulos que lo que habia pasado busco a Regina y la vio salir con Henry de ahí. **– ¡Maldición!-** gruño buscando su ropa se colocó los pantalones como pudo, la camisa ni se molestó en abrocharla **–Mary Margaret encárgate de esas dos-** ordeno

Salió corriendo mientras escuchaba como Belle regañaba a Ruby por no haber ayudado, y quedarse viendo como lela a esas dos que estaban inconscientes, corrió pero solo vio como Regina se subía a su Mercedez para irse de ahí, por lo que se metió a su cacharro y comenzó a seguirla hasta la mansión, apenas estaciono bajo corriendo para hablarle.

– **Gina-** le llamo **–amor… por favor-** le pedía, pero la morena no la miraba

– **Iré a mi cuarto-** Henry salió corriendo apenas entraron

– **Regina amor por favor háblame-** le hizo que le mirara

– **No, anda a pedirle a tus amiguitas que te hablen-** escupió fríamente

– **Regina, por dios, estas celosa por algo que yo no tuve la culpa, además sabes muy bien que te amo a ti-** y pum se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, la morena le miro con los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa confesión… y no así **–yo… no… me voy-** el rubio estaba por salir corriendo

– **Em-** le tomó del brazo para que no se fuera **–yo también te amo-** soltó antes de jalarlo para besarlo.

Emmett abrazo la cintura de la morena y la hizo saltar para que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura para tomarla de sus glúteos y subir rápidamente las escaleras, entrar a su recamara y sin más apoyar a la espalda de la morena en la puerta, Regina movió su mano y el cuarto quedo insonorizado, la ropa voló por toda la habitación, hasta estar completamente desnudos.

Henry habia escuchado a sus madres, entrar a su cuarto… por lo que negó, y bajo a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich y subir con un vaso de leche, sabía que no la vería hasta la mañana siguiente, así que mejor quedarse donde estaba.

Mientras en la habitación de Em y Regina, el primero comenzaba a descender sus besos por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos, donde jugo con ellos, lamio, chupo, mordió los pezones irguieron al instante que la lengua del rubio hizo contacto con ellos, fue bajando mas dejando besos por el abdomen, hasta llegar a ese lugar que no habia tenido la dicha de probar.

Regina al ver que los besos se detenían, con ayuda de sus codos se levantó un poco para ver como el rubio se relamió los labios antes de lanzarse sobre su centro completamente mojado por la excitación que le causaba.

– **¡AHH!-** gimió al contacto de la lengua de Emmett sobre ese pequeño montículo de carne tan sensible **–Em, ahhh, ummm… ahhh-** gemía fuertemente, no se reprimía nada.

Eso alentaba más al rubia que tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara al saberse conocedor del placer que le estaba dando a la otra, jugo ahí por un rato, su lengua entraba en ese cavidad caliente y estrecha, haciendo a Regina gemir, soltar esos palabras que por educación jamás diría fuera del dormitorio y menos a alguien que no sea a ese rubio que estaba entre sus piernas, Emmett conocedor que estaba por llegar saco su lengua de ahí, la reina se sintió frustrada por eso.

– **¿Por qué demonios de detienes?-** chillo molesta

– **Porque quiero que llegues conmigo dentro…-** los besos subieron hasta llegar a sus labios, donde le dio a probar a Regina su sabor, la morena gimió al entirse en la boca de su amante, y sin que se lo espera, Emmett se puso entre sus piernas para separarlas y de una estocada hundirse en su cavidad **– ¡Santo Dios!-** gimió el rubio, al sentirse estrechado ahí dentro, y lo caliente que estaba, su miembro resbalaba con facilidad dentro de su morena por lo lubricada que estaba **–No sabes cómo agradezco a verte desobedecido eta vez, gracias a eso puedo sentirte de esta manera-** gimió en el odio de la otra, mientras la embestía fuertemente.

Las embestidas comenzaron hacer más fuertes, lo dos estaban disfrutando demasiado eso, el sonido que hacia sus sexos al chocar, les hacia seguir mas, Emmett e apoyo del cabecero para poder seguir envistiendo ma fuertemente a la morena que enrollo sus piernas al redero de esa cadera, y sus uñas clavarse en la espalda de este dejándole surcas sangrantes, que no le importaba no mientras sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

El rubia habia prendido a controlarse, así que cuando Regina llego a su primer orgasmos él no lo hizo, el siguió empujando, la embistió hasta que la otra sintió otro nuevo orgasmo y más fuerte que el otro, pero la culminación fue cuando Emmett se dejó ir y termino dentro de ella, y la morena que aun sentía su segundo orgasmo, al sentir ese líquido caliente llenarla por completo, no pudo evitar soltarse una vez más y un tercer orgasmo el más fuerte de aquellos tres y de los que habia tenido nunca la golpeo, dejándola casi inconsciente.

El rubio cayó… completamente agotado sobre la morena, que trataba de regularizar su respiración y es que aún se encontraba viendo estrellitas al igual que Em, pero la morena podía sentir el miembro a un duro del rubio dentro de ella, por lo que una vez se recuperó de esos intensos orgasmos, comenzó a mover la cadera auto-penetrándose sola, y sonrió al ver como el miembro se volvía a un más duro dentro de ella.

– **Eres una traviesa señora alcaldesa-** sonrió Emmett viéndola a los ojos

– **No sabes cuánto Sheriff, así que dejemos de juegos y comienza a moverte-** le ordeno y fue todo lo que necesito el otro para hacerle caso comenzando a moverse dentro de ella.

Y esa noche lo hicieron hasta que ya no pudieron más y si no fuera porque la morena ya estaba embarazada si no ahora ya lo estaría sí o sí.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Doceavo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿Zelena interesada en alguien? ¿Lily encontrara a su madre? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿El oscuro dirá le dirá porque no le dijo lo de Zelena a Cora? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Emmett celoso? ¿Sexo de reconciliación? ¿Swancito ya tendrá más acción?_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **El Libro**_


	14. Chapter 13: El Libro

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Agradezco a todos los que me han comentado, he estado un poco ajetreada porque ando buscando trabajo, y no he tenido la oportunidad que contestar Reviews, pero prometo tratar de contestar en el próximo.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: El Libro**_

Regina los días siguientes comenzó su pequeña venganza contra la peliroja y la morena que se habían vuelto inseparables, pero la alcaldesa no dejaría pasar el atrevimiento que tuvieron con su Sheriff, no porque estuvieran borrachas no se los dejaría pasar, así que primero las hizo caer en un charco, Emmett sospechaba que era ella la que lo habia ocasionado pero no dijo nada, y así todos los días algo les pasaba.

Nadie dijo nada porque sabían quién era la que lo estaba haciendo, Emmett solo reía divertido antes lo que veía, los días fueron pasando, y Regina decidió dejarlas por la paz, ya que se habia aburrido de lo que hacía, pero además estaba batallando con las náuseas y vómitos matinales, además de los extraños antojos.

– **No puedo creer que Maléfica resultara ser la madre de Lily-** un Emmett saliendo del baño con solo una toalla anudada en su cintura, mientras algunas gotas caían por su cuerpo bien formado.

La ex Evil Queen que se arreglaba frente a su espejo la cual se mordió el labio al ver lo sexy que se veía secándose el cabello, el rubio ajeno a lo que su mujer estaba pensando seguía platicando con ella.

– **Regina ¿me escuchas?-** le pregunto al ver que no decia nada

– **Eh… si perdón ¿me decías?-** le miro con una sonrisa

– **Te decia que aún no me creo que Maléfica sea la madre de Lily-** la morena sonrió

– **Si… la verdad es que no me lo hubiera imaginado jamás, pensé que tuviera una hija…-** el rubio se quitó al toalla para comenzar a ponerse su ropa, primeros los bóxer que fueron escogidos por la morena al comprarlos ya que dejaba bien marcado cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio que le encantaba

– **Creo que Gold y yo tendremos una plática, hay que ver cómo sacarle información de cómo conseguir traer a Maléfica de nuevo-** Emmett comenta ala otra que terminaba de arreglarse y se acercaba a la rubia para ayudarlo con la camisa que se ponía

– **Me parece bien, pero te acompañare-** el otro solo rio para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla a el

– **Lo sé, porque aunque te diga que no, tú harás todo para ir-** la alcaldesa asintió con una sonrisa si bien la conocían.

– **Es mejor que nos apuremos, lo que sea que Belle nos quiere decir es importante-** estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos salieron de la mansión ya que Henry se habia quedado con lo encantadores la noche anterior, así que ellos salieron solos, llegaron a biblioteca pero la escena que se toparon no esperaron encontrarla, ahí estaba la hermana de Regina, siendo acorralada por Lily en una estantería, mientras sus bocas luchaban para ver quién era la ganadora.

Regina jalo a Emmett hacia más el interior para encontrarse con Belle y Ruby que las esperaban, las dos mujeres vieron llegar a la alcaldesa y el salvador.

– **No me digan que vieron a Lily y Zelena-** Ruby dio un suspiro cansado **–No hemos logrado separarlas desde hace rato-** les sonreía

– **Solo porque mi magia nada un poco descontrolada por el embarazo, si no ya las hubiera convertido en sapos-** las otras rieron

– **Bueno mejor díganos porque estamos aquí-** hablo Em

– **Verán… hace unos días, cuando estaban planeando ir a Boston estaba aquí en la biblioteca investigando lo de como Emma se convirtió en hombre, bueno encontré este libro-** les enseño el libro **–Hechizo de amor verdadero…-** leyó la morena

Regina siguió leyendo todo, sin inmutarse, el rubio decidió esperar que fuera su reina quien explicara esto, la alcaldesa se viera concentrada leyendo todo el libro, la cara cambiaba cada vez que leía, hacia muecas, que causaban la curiosidad de las otras.

Belle y Ruby no habían leído más que el principio, y supieron que solo Regina con Emma debían leer eso, así que por eso las citaron ahí.

 **Granny´s**

Robín estaba molesto porque lo que vino a buscar ya no lo podría tener, pero cuando Tinker entro, él la jalo hacia afuera y la amenazo, le dijo varias cosas que a la rubia no le gusto.

– **Pero pedazo de mastodonte-** alguien le grito, y sin más lo convirtió en una cucaracha, y esa misma persona estaba por pisarlo

– **No-** el hada rubia se lo impidió **–Cora-** le miro **–Devuélvelo a su forma-** la mama de Regina obedeció con una mueca

– **Arruinas mi diversión-** le dijo, cuando Robín apareció de nuevo pero de cuatro patas **–Bien papanatas, vete de aquí o te convierto en cerdo-** el hombre del bosque salió huyendo, sabía que Cora era capaz de hacerlo **–Una copa Tink-** le pregunto al hada

– **Con gusto-** las dos entraron a Granny´s.

 **Biblioteca…**

Regina habia terminado de leer, y no creía todo lo que estaba escrito, y es que desde tiempos muy antiguos ya estaba escrito algo así, como es que jamás se dieron cuenta, Emmett le miro curioso.

– **¿Gina que pasa?-** pregunto **– ¿Qué dice el libro?-** le miraba **–Les resumiré, el libro fue escrito por el primer autor, ósea el anterior al que escribió el libro de cuentos de Henry, y es por eso mismo que me asombra, ya que si eso fue escrito antes que se escribiera la historia de Blanca Nieves, donde Emma nació y todo eso, quiere decir que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados desde hacía mucho. Desde antes que naciera y que lo hicieras tu-** todos cruzaron miradas

– **Lo cual quiere decir, que Emma y tu son amores verdaderos-** analizo Belle **–Por eso solo ella es capaz de romper tu maldiciones y hechizos, ella está hecha para ti, como tú para ella-** la morena asintió

– **Y entonces…-** Ruby también analizaba algo **–que Regina adoptara a Henry no fue solo coincidencia, es algo que ya estaba escrito, esa era la forma en la que debían conocerse y comenzar a formar ese vínculo-** Regina se daba cuenta que siempre estuvo destinada a estar con Emma, entonces perdieron un año por tonterías

– **Ah bueno…-Em** no sabía que decir **–pero si todo era así, este hechizo también estaba ahí-** Regina pareció salir de sus pensamientos y la miro

– **Si querido, es así, aquí dice que una torpe chica se cambiara de cuerpo, y que solo cuando los sentimiento sean asumidos es que el fruto de ese sentimiento se engendrara-** eso hizo que Emmett sonriera al recordar que Regina estaba embarazada de sus bebes, de ella y la alcaldesa **–y para que la persona recupero su cuerpo, solo lo hará hasta que este fruto conozca la luz del dia, y que lo sentimiento sean unidos, por la ceremonia de unión de la luna-** termino

– **Wow-** dijo Ruby **–Entonces… el hechizo de amor verdadero, no fue un accidente, eso lo puedo deducir, pero lo que no entiendo para que esto funcionara alguien debo lanzarlo ¿pero quién?-** todos e miraron

– **Eso es lo que hay que averiguar, no es normal que Em entrara a mi Mausoleo y tomara precisamente esa botellita-** Regina pensaba **–Cuando eso paso, habíamos tenido un pelea ya que ella no estaba poniendo de su parte-** el rubio hizo puchero **–Es verdad… pero lo que más me intriga es que yo no tenía esa opción, es mas no recuerdo haberla tenido nunca** -reflexiono

– **Otra cosa para para averiguar, pero entendiendo aquí, la única manera de que eso estuviera ahí, precisamente el dia que entre… confirma que alguien ya sabía que iría ahí, y lo puso para que lo tomara-** Em también estaba pensándolo

– **Eso podría ser verdad, pero aquí la cuestión ¿Cómo entro? ¿Y quién era?-** comentaba Belle

– **Hay que averiguarlo, pero necesitamos ayuda, así que hay que hablar con tu madre Regina-** dijo Ruby, la morena hizo un mueca

– **Pensé que ya estaba casi todo arreglado con ella-** la alcaldesa le miro

– **Sí, pero no sabes lo pesada que esta, se la pasa de tras de mí, ¿que como me siento? ¿Qué si ya creció mi vientre? ¿Qué, que creo que serán?…-** la morena contaba, y el rubio asentía **–Además a Em, no deja de molestarlo, le cambia sus croissants, sus cereales, le esconde la leche, le cambia el jugo, sus ropas, los zapatos, pero sobretodo le gusta cortarnos el momento-** el rubio estaba algo incómodo

– **OK, entendemos…-** le sonrió

– **Pero si no hay de otra le pediremos que nos ayude, además ceo que Gold sabe más de lo que dice, así que tendremos que hablar con el-** la loba hizo una mueca

– **Bien, entonces así quedamos, hablas con tu madre, y con Gold… y después nos reunimos para saber más de esto-** todo asintieron

– **Nos parece bien-** hablo Emmett

– **Entonces me llevare el libro, necesito analizarlo bien-** Belle asintió **–Y es ahora que esas dos se separen-** la ex reina malvada tomo la mano del rubio y sin más lanzo un hechizo, haciendo aparecer sobre las cabezas de la otra una cubeta de agua fría que vacío sobre ella, haciéndolas separar exaltadas

– **¡Pero qué demonios!-** chillo Zelena molesta, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su hermana se calmó

– **A ver si aprendes que no debes estar haciendo esas cosas aquí-** le advirtió

– **Pero, eso no se vale…-** les miro **–la bibliotecaria y esa loba lo hacen aquí todo el tiempo-** las susodichas se pusieron rojas más Belle por el tono de su piel **–tú y tu hombrecito lo hacen donde quieran, como esa vez en la oficina del sheriff ¿no? en una de las celdas-** Regina le miraba si no te callas de callo **–Oh, también esta esa vez que lo hicieron en el bosque-** les recordó

– **Muy bien… espero que te guste que tu nuevo trabajo sea ayudar a la abuelita en el restaurant-** a la ex verde no le gusto pero sabía que no podía hacer nada **–Y Lily también-** la otra negó… pero vio la mirada de la alcaldesa la intimido un poco **–Y más vale que lo hagan que aún no me olvido de lo que hicieron, y más les vale que no tengan ninguna queja porque las freiré en aceite hirviendo-** le amenazo

– **Nos parece bien, con gusto lo haremos-** acepto la bruja de Oz

Las cuatro salieron de la biblioteca con las otras siguiéndolas aun refunfuñando en el camino, Emmett fue chocado por Robín pero él ni se movió un poco al contrario del ladrón de que cayó sobre su trasero con un golpe bastante fuerte.

– **Porque no te fijas por donde corres ladroncete-** Emmett le miro viéndolo levantar

– **No me llames así estúpido** -le reto

– **Espero que no sigas por ahí, si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestar por faltarle respeto a la autoridad-** le advirtió

– **No me importa…-** le miraba con odio

– **Pues debería importarte-** hablo Regina que tomo la mano del rubio entre la de ella **–Porque si no pasaras unos días en una celda-** el hombre del bosque le miro

– **Ah pero miren si es la señora alcaldesa, como no va estar de acuerdo con este espécimen, si se la pasa abriéndole las piernas como una pu…-** no termino porque fue cayado por un puñetazo en la cara

– **Te prohíbo que vuelvas hablar de mi mujer de esa forma, no te rompo más la cara porque no voy a rebajarme ante un tipo como tú, que es solo es un animal-** el ladrón intento lanzársele encima al rubio, pero una cuerda invisible lo dejo inmóvil frente a ellos

– **Suéltenme-** forcejeaba

Todos miraron a Regina pero ella también estaba confundida hasta que fijaron su vista en la peliroja que sonreía.

– **¿Qué?-** le miro **–no me miren así, el muy idiota no se quedaba quieto-** Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla

– **Suéltalo-** le dijo Regina

– **Bien, lo dejo libre-** Robín miro a todas

– **Locas-** se fue de ahí

– **Este tipo no entiende-** se quejó Emmett **–la próxima vez no me controlar y lo pateare hasta dejarlo como un mandril-** todas rieron

– **Por supuesto querido, hagamos como que te creo-** le jalo hacia ella **–Vamos en busca de nuestro hijo, que no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche-** todas se dirigieron hacia Granny´s, ya que Henry mando un mensaje que decia que sus abuelos querían hablar con ellos.

Cuando llegaron los encontraron en una mesa, Henry a apenas las vio les hizo las manos para que se acercaran, Zelena y Lilith se disculparon para irse pero Snow y David les dijo que no era necesario que ellas ya eran de la familia, tanto como Ruby y Belle que hacían lo mismo, cuando todo se sentaron en la mesa Emma ya no podía esperar a que le dijeran la noticia, que según su hija importante.

– **Y bien… ¿nos dirán porque querían hablar con nosotros?-** hablo el rubio

– **Si… eh… verán, esto es algo que no esperábamos… pero paso-** Nieves comenzaba desvariar

– **Blanca o dejas de balbucear cosas sin sentido, o juro que te dejo calva ahora mismo-** Regina ya perdía la paciencia

– **Estoy embarazada-** soltó y eso dejo en shock a todos

Emmett quedo en estada catatónico, y es que no podía creer sus padres… bueno a los que acaba de conocer como padres fuerana tener otro bebe, se sentía como si en cualquier momento la fueran a devolver como siempre hacían.

– **Em-** Regina le apretó las mano con la suya **–Mi amor-** le llamaba la morena **–Emmett-** le hablo de nuevo, pero el rubio en vez de eso se levantó de su asiento para salir lo más rápido de ahí, la morena al verlo inmediatamente le siguió **–amor…-** lo paro en la entrada al restaurant, el rubio la miro dejando ver esos par de ojos claros un poco de miedo, y dolor **– ¿qué pasa?-** le pregunto **–Emmett-** le llamo cuando este desvió la mirada

– **Miedo-** contesto sin mirarla

– **¿Miedo?-** estaba confundida

– **Si-** contesto tímidamente **–Miedo que en cualquier momento me devuelvan, toda mi vida me la pase de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, de padres adoptivos que ni a la semana llegaban y me devolvían, jamás estuve en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y ahora con esto, con él bebe de MM siento que en cualquier momento me arrojaran a la basura-** la morena no podía evitar sentirse terrible tras eso.

Y es que ella era la culpable que Emma no hubiera crecido con sus padres, fue su maldición quien no permitió que eso pasara, el rubio fue consiente del cambio en la cara de su morena, y entendió por lo que estaba pasando por lo que sin más tomo entre sus manos el rostro de alcaldesa para que lo mirara.

– **Gina-** le nombro **–No te sientas culpable, tal vez tu maldición trajo a todos aquí pero fue decisión de mis padres el mandarme por ese ropero o lo que sea-** la morena le miro pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor

– **Pero fue por mi culpa que lo hicieron-** el rubio negó

– **No, te culpes… mi lo que tenemos, si no fuera por eso, jamás hubiera logrado conocerte como ahora, Henry no habría nacido, y nuestros pequeños jamás se hubieran engendrado, yo sería una princesita mimada, o no se… pero seguro no sería feliz como lo soy ahora-** la morena le dio media sonrisa

– **Es lo mismo para ti Em, ahora tienes una familia y nadie te va a devolver, porque yo ni loca lo hare, eres la madre de mis tres hijo, bueno ahora padre pero lo eres… y tienes a tus padres que aunque a veces me saquen de quicio son tu padres y ellos te quieren, y el que tengan otro bebe no quiere decir que van a dejar de hacerlo, eres su primogénita y por lo cual te aman, eres el fruto de su amor verdadero, y eres la persona más especial que he conocido-** el rubio la miro con los ojos brillosos

– **Te amo-** le susurro en los labios de la morena

– **Como yo lo hago contigo** -le contesto, no era fácil para ella decir esas palabras pero con él o ella era se sentía bien, se sentía lo correcto.

Se besaron por unos minutos antes de volver a entrar, al hacerlo MM y David le dijeron que aunque tuvieran a otro bebe, ella siempre seguiría siendo su hija, el fruto de su amor verdadero, y que jamás la harían a una lado, pero ahora tenían que ver por alguien más como ella también, por la espera de sus bebes.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a platicar como si se conocieran de años, lo que no esperaban es que la tranquilidad que estaba en Granny´s se fuera al diablo, cuando una Cora pasada de copas al igual que una Tinker que subidas en la barra cantaban a todo pulmón.

– _ **Así como te quise, ahora te maldigo, el amor se hace odio lo comprobé contigo-**_ cantaba Cora con la botella de tequila en mano _**–De veras de agradezco que ya no estés conmigo, tu no vales mi llanto, de a verte amado estoy arrepentido-**_ cantaba mientras empinada el codo

– _ **Hoy niegas que mis besos te hacían sentir bonito, y es que estas sin mirarme, que por nada del mundo regresarías conmigo-**_ Tink le seguía le paso a Cora, las dos en la barra _**–me quieres y lo niegas, y yo aunque no lo creas ya no te necesito, maldita sea mi suerte porque te conocí, malditos sean lo besos que tú me diste a mí, maldita las caricias con las que me enviciaste a no vivir sin ti-**_

– _ **Maldito sea el momento aquel que te encontré porque como un idiota de ti me enamore, bendito tu abandono porque al final de todo, vas a llorar por mí-**_ cantaba la madre de la alcaldesa

Todos no podían creer lo que veían, y es que de Cora se lo esperaban pero del hada rubia no, pero eso sí, no podían evitar querer reírse y es que las dos mujeres estaban prácticamente cayéndose de lo pasada de copas.

– **Esto no puede ser-** Regina se tapaba la cara

– **¿Esto es de familia?** -preguntaba Ruby, y e que recordaba que Zelena y Lily habían hecho lo mismo hacia unos días

– **Es lo que parece-** un Emmett negaba **–Creo que es mejor que hagan algo David-** su padre le miro

– **¿Yo?-** se señaló **– ¿Porque no haces algo tú? si eres el Sheriff-** el rubio miro a su morena que dejo salir

– **Déjalo querida… creo que esto será mejor esto-** al decir eso movió la mano para hacer parecer un cubo sobre la cabeza de cada quien pero en vez de que les cayera agua fría les cayo chocolate liquido sobre ellas.

Todos se quedaron callados además de sorprendidos porque no se esperaban eso, y la más sorprendida era Regina ella solo quería mojarlas un poco con agua helada para que se les bajara un poco la borrachera pero en vez de eso fue chocolate lo que les cayó encima.

– **Em… al parecer tus hijos están ya gastándome bromas-** le señalo a lo que el rubio rio, y fue ahí donde todos entendieron que la magia de Regina estaba afectada por las de los bebes en camino.

Bueno el chocolate dejo confundida a las otras, así que fue David quien con ayuda de Ruby que las bajaron de la barra para llevarlas detenidas por toda la noche, ya en la mañana las soltarían.

Henry no sabía que decir, su familia realmente no era normal, su madre adoptiva fue la reina malvada, su madre biológica era la salvadora hija primogénita de él príncipe Charming y de Snow White, su abuela por parte de su madre morena era la reina de corazones, esperen y ahí no acaba la cosa, su abuelo de parte de su padre biológico Baelfire era el oscuro, el cual estuvo casado con Belle quien era algo así como la bella de la bestia, quien ahora está saliendo con Ruby el lobo, quien también es el lobo, no les andaba diciendo que el chico tenía una familia para nada normal.

Todos se despidieron, Zelena se quedaría con Lily en una de las habitaciones de Granny´s en la cual habia rentado la chica apenas habia llegado a Storybrooke, MM se iría la departamento y Henry se ofreció acompañarla, Regina no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que el su pequeño príncipe ya casi no lo veía, Emmett también ya extrañaba el poder convivir con su hijo, pero aceptaron pero el chico les prometió que mañana pasarían el dia en familia.

Regina y Emmett llegaron a la mansión, Em cargo a su mujer hasta la habitación, donde hicieron el amor por horas, y es que ninguno se cansaba de estar juntos, Regina era la más feliz de tener a ese espécimen sobre, y dentro de ella.

Y ahora lo único que les preocupaba pero no les quitaba el sueño era saber quién activo el hechizo, porque tuvo que ser una persona que supiera que eran amores verdaderos, y era alguien que conocían… porque como supo en que momento tenían que poner la pócima y más como supo que esa tomaría… pero eso lo averiguarían después.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Treceavo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿Lily encontrara a su madre? ¿Quién es el otro progenitor de Lily? ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿Quieren que Cora siga haciéndole maldad a Robincete? ¿Cora seguirá con las suyas o aprenderá de esto después de estar en la cárcel una noche? ¿El oscuro dirá le dirá porque no le dijo lo de Zelena a Cora? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo?_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **El Origen de Lilith**_


	15. Chapter 14 El Origen de Lilith

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _Próximo capítulo complaciendo a la persona que me pidió que escribiera como es que comenzó la relación de Belle y Ruby, pues así será._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: El Origen de Lilith**_

Al dia siguiente de que habían metido a Cora y a Tink a la cárcel, Regina y Emmett con Henry estaban disponiéndose a irse de picnic, lo que no esperaban es que esa pequeña salida familiar se sumaran una recién salida Cora, ya bañada y ropa limpia acompañada de Tink ya bañada y limpia, por supuesto Zelena con Lilly que habían oído la excursión que harían, por encantadores no se quisieron quedar atrás por lo que también ya estaban listos para ir.

Y obviamente Ruby y Belle también se colaron por ahí, la alcaldesa que estaba parada estática con los brazos cruzados, con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos cerradas y una gotita de sudor cayendo de sien.

– **Creo olvide que la abuelita dijo que le ayudara a acomodar la recién mercancía que llego-** hablo Ruby al ver que la morena estaba por estallar

– **Oh es verdad-** Belle le siguió el juego

– **Si cierto-** hablo Zelena no quería sufrir algún hechizo mal hecho de su hermana **–Vamos Lilly-** jalo a la chica con ella

– **Vamos-** las cuatro salieron de ahí más rápido que el correcaminos

– **Eh… creo que nosotros teníamos que ver algunas cosas en la remodelación de la casa-** hablo encantador

– **Sí, David dijo que arreglaríamos un cuarto para él bebe-** Emmett se estaba aguantando la carcajada ante la cara de todos los que se habían ido, Henry estaba aburrido porque no se iban

– **Y bueno… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-** pregunto Cora con su bolso en su mano

– **¡Madre!-** grito la morena

– **¿Qué?-** le miro **–solo quería saber a qué hora salimos-** la morena suspiro

– **No sé tú, pero nosotros tres-** remarco el tres – **nos vamos ahora, tú y Tink no sé qué vayan hacer…-** paso de largo subiendo a la 4x4 que Emmett habia conseguido para la ocasión

– **Hija mal agradecida-** le señalo **–Emmett Querido, tu si nos llevaras ¿verdad?-** miro a su yerno que miro a la morena que le negó

– **Eh… yo… ummm… no… creo que sea buena idea, la verdad es que esta salida la programamos porque no hemos convivido mucho, espero lo entienda Cora-** el rubio estaba seguro que la madre de su mujer lo convertiría en un sapo y Regina no lo iba a querer besar para transformarlo de nuevo **–Ok… lo hubieran dicho antes… cuídense, y que tengan buen viaje** -la madre de Regina se dio vuelta para irse **–pero antes…-** voltio para mirar al rubia que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, movió sus manos y con un humo rojo, y Emmett volvió a quedar desnudo con solo los bóxers

Regina solo escucho la risa de su madre al ver a su yerno de nuevo, todo rojo medio desnudo en la calle, Henry suspiro cuando sería un dia normal con su familia, su mirada se fijó en su madre morena y su ahora padre, y sonrió, no cambiara nada de lo que tenía por una vida normal, su madre morena estaba ayudando a colocarse la camisa y la sonrisa que tenían los dos era lo que le hacía sonreír a él.

– **¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto al verlos subir

– **Nos vamos-** contesto Emmett encendiendo la 4x4.

Emmett condujo por un camino de terracería que les llevaría a un lugar cerca del bosque pero que habia encontrado cuando hacia sus rondas, era un lugar cerca de un lago donde podían divertirse un poco y alejarse de su peculiar familia.

– **¡Wow!-Henry estaba impresionado, jamás habia estado en esa parte del bosque** -estaba maravillado **– ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-** pregunto a su padre rubio

– **Fue en una de mis rondas, ¿me creerían si les digo que literalmente caí aquí?-** hizo cara de circunstancia Regina rio ante eso

– **Por supuesto cariño, sería raro que no fue así-** el rubio rio dándole un beso en la mejilla a su morena

– **Vamos chico, bajemos las cosas-**

Bajaron todo del 4x4 obviamente Emmett no se olvidó de llevar la sillita plegable para Regina sabía que esta no estaría muy de acuerdo de sentarse en el suelo, pero él y Henry no tenían problema en hacerlo.

Henry y el sacaron todo lo que habían llevado para la comida, extendieron una manta en donde pusieron las cosas, fueron ellos dos los encargados de hacer todo, mientras Regina daba órdenes como toda una reina muy cómoda en su silla, y rio cuando Emmett tropezó con la raíz de un árbol cayendo de bruces.

– **No te burles** -se quejó el rubio con un puchero

– **Pero es que fe demasiado chistoso ¿Por qué no te caes otra vez?-** le pregunto con su mejor sonrisa maliciosa

– **No, no te voy a dar ese gusto-** le señalo ante de unirse con su hijo en poner las cosas en su lugar.

Los tres pasaron el mejor dia de su vida de lo que habían vivido, Regina tuvo la oportunidad de volver a reir cuando Em volvió a caer, pero esta vez fue a causa de sus futuros bebes.

– **No me veas así-** la morena también esta confundida –Fueron tus hijos-señalo su abdomen

– **Ellos no pudieron ser…** -frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada

– **Ellos fueron, yo solo desee volver a verte caer y después tú estabas en el suelo-** dijo

– **Bueno… solo espero que no se vuelva costumbre-** se acercó le dio un beso en los labios y se agacho para darle otro al abdomen que ya comenzaba abultarse **–Vamos-** le dio la mano a su morena para ayudarla a subir al vehículo

Cuando las cosas ya estaban listas partieron de nuevo hacia la mansión, llagaron a las cinco a la casa, Henry ayudo abajar todo, mientras Regina entraba para ir al baño, Emmett rio sabía que su mujer ya empezaría a ir continuamente al baño.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las cosas, entraron a la casa, apenas Emmett e habia sentado en el sillón cuando tocaron el timbre, Regina que bajaba del baño, se sentó en la sala, mientras el rubia era el que iba abrir, cuando lo hizo su cara quedo pálida, y es que en la puerta estaba Lily con los ojos como platos, mientras Zelena trataba de ver donde se escondía, y es que detrás de ellas habían un dragón con los ojos verdes brillando.

– **¡¿Gina?!-** grito, la morena no corrió pero cuando llego, también se quedó inmóvil

– **ummm… ¿bueno que se les ofrece?-** Regina miraba a las otras dos aterradas

– **Verán… ¿podemos pasar?-** pregunto Lily temerosa de que el dragón se comiera a su brujita por la forma en que la miraba

– **Si claro, pero su mascota la dejan afuera-** señalando al dragón, el cual sacaba humo por la nariz

– **Eh, no creo que sea lo mejor, la verdad es que…-** no término de decir nada Lily cuando el dragón dejaba de serlo para aparecer frente a ella a una rubia en ropas negras con sus cuernos, y una cara que tanto Emmett y Regina conocían, más el primero que fue el que lo mato.

– **Regina querida** -saludo el ex dragón

– **Ummm ¿Maléfica?-** susurro no pudiendo creer que apareciera de la nada en su puerta **– ¿No estabas muerta?-** pregunto el rubia desconcertado **–Si, y no, bueno, verán… es mejor pasar dentro-** la morena y rubio se hicieron un lado para que pasaran.

Las tres mujeres entraron encontrándose con un Henry que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo uno de sus comics, que dejo de hacerlo cuando todos entraron, torció la boca.

– **Me voy a mi cuarto, espero no destruyan la casa, y tía Maléfica por favor no destruyas nada esta vez-** dijo el chico antes de desaparecer dejando a todos sin saber que decir

– **Que niño tan peculiar-** hablo maléfica sentándose en el sofá

– **Y bien… ¿quién es este rubio bonito?-** le sonrió coqueta al rubio que abrió los ojos y se alejó lo más que pudo de la mirada depredadora de Mal sobre él.

– **No te pases Maléfica-** tomo la mano de Em entre la de ella

– **Oh ya veo, ya lo tienes tu-** sonrió **–lastima, estaba bastante muy bien para mí-** le cerro un ojo al rubia que trago fuerte

– **Me gustaba más cuando era dragón-** susurro Ema Regina

– **A mi igual-** miro a Mal que estaba muy cómoda en su sillón

– **Y bien ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-** pregunto

– **Fácil, Rumpel con ayuda de los padres de la salvadora, la cual por cierto no he visto, ¿no me digas que por fin la convertiste en cenizas?-** pregunto con cierto tono divertido, Lilly rio con Zelena la cual estaba por tomar la mano de la morena **–Ey tú, te quiero a un metro de distancia de mi hija, no estoy muy contenta de como las encontré hace unas horas** -les recordó, la mujeres su pusieron rojas más la bruja mala que igualo el color de su cabello rojo

– **No, pero te presento al salvador, quien por cierto es Emma solo que en hombre-** la de cuernos miro al rubio para luego sonreír

– **¿Acaso la tonta rubia se topó con la poción de intercambio de sexo?-** todos la miraron

– **¿Tú qué sabes de esto?-** Em y Regina le miraron

– **No mucho, pero mejor les explico cómo es que estoy aquí, y para que lo estoy** -las otras dos asintieron

– **Habla-** pidió Regina sentada a lado del rubio que le tomo la mano

– **Verán, si recuerdan tu "noviecito" me mato, bueno… mis cenizas Rumpel las tenía, por lo que con la ayuda de los Charming pudieron hacerme volver, según él, ellos que habían sido los que ma daño me hicieron eran los únicos que podían hacer que regresara, y aquí me tienen-** les explico

– **Bueno, al menos ese diablillo está haciendo algo bueno-** hablo Emmett

– **Sí, ahora que ya estoy aquí, pienso que recuperar el tiempo con mi hija, pero algo que no me gusta, y es eso de tener a tu hermanita sobre mi hija Regina, así que espero que la mantengas alejada de ella, porque no voy a dejar que venga a quitarle su pureza-** la morena miro a su vieja amiga, Emmett abrió los ojos al igual que las otras

– **Estén querida creo que eso ya es tarde, veras…-** intento decir la alcaldesa pero el ruido de la puerta la interrumpió

– **Ya llego por la que lloraban-** Cora entraba con varias bolsas en mano, Regina con Emmett rodaron los ojos esa mujer no cambiaba por nada del mundo de la magia.

– **¿Cora?-** pregunto la mujer dragón

– **Así es querida, mira es un placer volver a verte-** se acerco para saludarle de dos besos, y la de cuernos no cabía de la impresión **–Zelena hija ¿qué demonios haces está ahí?-** todos miraron a la pelirroja que estaba unos metro

– **Ella amenazo con convertirme en su comida si estaba cerca de su hija, y no es por tentar mi suerte la cual no tengo, mejor me quedo aquí-** Regina negó sonriendo

– **Maléfica deja de amenazar a mi hija, y bueno, que la tuya y la mía estén juntas no eran malo, asi que deja de comportarte como mama dragona y respeta las decisiones de tu hija, la cual mírala-** señalo hacia la morena que tenía tristeza en la mirada al ver a Zelena lejos de ella

– **Ok, pero quiero que la respete y que la corteje como se debe-** Cora rodo los ojos

– **Maléfica no estamos en esos año, si no mira, mi hija se acostó a la primera con este rubio hueco que ahora tengo por yerno, y ahora viven juntos, tienen un hijo ya mayor, y están esperando dos más-** señalo a la pancita ya notable de su hija

– **Mira, ok… espero que no me hagan abuela pronto-** señalo a las otras dos que estaban por besarse y eso las hizo detenerse

– **Eh… no, no lo creo. No es que eso… no-** Zelena no sabía que decir Lilly se quedó completamente cayada.

Siguieron platicando un rato hasta que la pregunta del millón se hizo, haciendo un silencio en la sala en la espera de su respuesta, Lilly esperaba que su madre le conteste.

– **Y bien ¿Quién es mi padre?** -volvió a preguntar

– **Eh…-** Maléfica estaba con cara de póker

– **Si ¿Quién es mi padre?-** la chica esperaba una respuesta

– **Ummm no lo sé-** le miro

– **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-** preguntaron todos a la vez

– **Veras, si lo que pasa es que yo… tenía una relación clandestina con la Princesa Aurora, y estuve con Seiry** **û** **, un dragón japonés, de color azul, que representa un punto cardinal, adema que es de elemento del agua, así que no sé quién es tu padre-** todos no sabían que decir

– **Me quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que esa odiosa rubia rojiza que me tope hace unos días sea mi padre digo madre-** la otra asintió **– ¡Que sorpresa!-** rio sarcásticamente

– **Pero si tenías una relación con ella, ¿dónde entre Philip?-** Mal suspiro ante las palabras de Regina

– **El muy idiota se aprovecho de la situación de Aurora con su reino, después de que yo la despertara con el beso de amor verdadero, él dijo que fue el, me encerró en una celda de no ser por Regina no hubiera podido escapar, después amenazo a Aurora con acabar con su reino si no se mantenía alejada de mi-** confeso

– **Le voy a dar un mordisco en sus…** -Zelena le puso la mano en su boca para callarla

– **Cielito, mejor no digas nada-** le sonrió

– **Ok… entonces creo que debemos hacer una prueba con ella, además de decirle que sabes toda la verdad con consecuencia a lo de Philip-** la dragona suspiro

– **Sí, lo sé, pero no es fácil, ya que el imbécil aun esta con ella-** Lilly se sentó junto a ella

– **Te ayudare a patearle el trasero, nadie se mete con mi posible madre-** todos asintieron

– **No están solas, puedo darle un par de noches a ese principito Philip en la cárcel-** hablo Emmett acomodándose la placa

– **No será necesario, lo convertiré en un mono, nadie se mete con mi futura familia-** todos voltearon a verla **–Eh… digo, bueno-** estaba roja completamente tras ver que se habia ido de lengua

– **No digas nada mas-** Lily le sonrió

– **Bueno, es hora de retirarnos, nos gustaría volver a verles en otra ocasión, pero es hora de buscar donde quedarme, aunque Lily ya me ofreció su cuarta, pero aun no entiendo este mundo** -la rubia se despedía saliendo de la mansión

Cuando las tres mujeres se fueron, Regina se dejó caer en el regazo de su rubio que la abrazo contra su pecho, Henry bajo minutos después para preguntar que cenarían, como Emmett dijo que no era hora de preparar la cena así que ordenaron comida china, la cual tuvieron que pedir bastante ya que Regina no se decidía cual era lo que quería comer.

La cena estuvo muy bien, la verdad es que todo era sonrisa, mas al ver a la ex Evil Queen comer de todo un poco, risas era lo que se dejaba escuchar en la mansión, arriba de la casa como una sombra se ocultaba una persona, que tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguien pudiera llegar a ver.

– **Mi amada Regina, soy tan feliz que por fin encontraras tu familia, que vuelvas a sonreír y tal vez no seas esa joven que conocí y de quien me enamore, pero estas volviendo a ser capaz de amar, de entregarte sin restricciones, y ser feliz-** la sombra salto del techo para internarse en el bosque donde un bello caballo de color negro la esperaba **–Vamos amigo, que nuestro deber apenas comienza…-** el caballo relincho feliz ante la caricia para comenzar a trotar.

El relincho llamo la atención de la morena que sonreía por la ocurrencia de su hijo, levanto la mirada para dirigirla a la ventana, suspiro y un caballo negro le vino a la mente.

– **Rocinante…-** susurro

– **¿Qué dijiste Gina?-** pregunto Em al verla mirar la ventana

– **No, nada-** negó sonriéndole para desviar el tema

Siguieron su conversación entre más risas, de ser felices, una persona del pasado cabalgaba en el bosque, mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, un rostro moreno, con una sonrisa de disfrutar el aire en su rostro, un caballo galopaba feliz porque su antigua dueña era feliz

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Catorceavo capítulo, espero que les guste… ¿Qué tal Cora? ¿El oscuro dirá le dirá porque no le dijo lo de Zelena a Cora? ¿Quién está detrás del hechizo? ¿Quién es esta persona del pasado? ¿Aurora o Seiry_ _û? ¿Le damos una paliza a Philip? ¿Y Robín? ¿Rocinante?_

 _Próximo capítulo…_ _ **La Bella y la Bestia**_


	16. Chapter 15: La Bella y la Bestia

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Siento la demora pero he tenido algunas cosas que hacer que no me ha permitido poder subir capitulo.**_

 _Capitulo con dedicatoria especial para_ _ **Love Girl**_ _, quien me lo ha pedido, espero que te agrade, no sé si era lo que quería pero hecho lo posible._

 _ **Ragamuffin47:**_ _posiblemente lo veas cuando acabemos con Felipe el princesito,_ _ **Mills:**_ _Gracias, y tratare que el próximo no tardar tanto he estado un poco ocupada,_ _ **Danwolf:**_ _sip Zelena le tiene miedo a la suegra jajaja y quien no, si tu suegra a pareciera convertida en dragón frente a ti, y quisiera comerte de un bocado,_ _ **kykyo-chan:**_ _lo veras un poco más, ya que él es un punto importante aquí al igual que el jinete_ , _ **15marday:**_ _así es, no están bueno como todo creen que lo es,_ _ **Love Girl:**_ _y lo hará ya que bueno un sexteto de mujeres le hagan pagar lo que hizo (mejor e traigo a todas las del video de Blood Bad de Taylor Swift, y yo me robo a Cara Delevingne),_ _ **Katherine Marceline Queen**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: La Bella y la Bestia**_

 _ **POV Belle**_

Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Hook y Rumpel se habían emprendido el viaje hacia nunca jamás, la verdad es que acaba de recuperarme y recordar a Rumpeltinski y ahora él se iba para rescatar a su nieto, me volvía dejar sola, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, por lo que iba de un lado a otro, solo Ruby era la que estaba conmigo.

– **Vamos Belle, tienes que distraerte-** ella tiraba de mi mano con una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara

– **No, Ruby-** me negaba, pero entre jaloneo y jaloneo casi chocamos cuando deje de poner fuerza.

Nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, y sin que lo pensase mis ojos se desviaron a esos deliciosos y carnosos labios que estaban cubiertos por labial rojo, y sin más comencé a acercarme a ella, y por lo que vi ella tampoco le era indiferente ese gesto porque también se acercaba, pero cuando estábamos a milímetro de encontrar nuestros labios, una peliroja apareció interrumpiendo el momento.

– **Eh… yo lo siento, no quise interrumpir-** la chica esa se disculpaba, Ruby gruño algo

– **Me voy… nos vemos después Belle-** dijo entre dientes, antes de comenzar a caminar, yo casi maldije en voz alta

– **Lo siento en verdad-** la otra se volvía a disculpar

– **No importa ya-** pero en verdad quería hablar con Ruby de ese casi beso pero tendría que esperar **– ¿quién eres?-** pregunte a la joven que me miraba con curiosidad

– **Ariel-** contesto contándome todo y lo que necesitaba de mí, hice todo lo que me pidió por lo que tuve unos días muy ajetreados tratando que Rumpel no volviera hacer de las suyas.

Una vez que ya estaba todo solo esperaba su regreso, en esos días la loba no me habia venido a visitar y eso me frustraba, así que por primera vez yo tome el valor y fui en su búsqueda, ella se disculpó conmigo por el casi beso, yo me sentí mal por ello, porque yo en verdad lo quería pero al parecer ella no, así que le empecé a tomar indiferencia creo ella lo noto porque comenzó a tratar de volver las cosas a la normalidad.

 _ **POV Ruby**_

Creo que lo eche a perder con Belle, porque desde que le dije que no significaba nada y que no le tomáramos importancia, pero creo que ella si se la tomo, porque comenzó a ignorarme y más cuando el oscuro regreso, ya casi no podía verla porque ella pasaba más tiempo con él.

Pero un dia que fui a la biblioteca me la encontré llorando y no me gusto, sentí un dolor en el pecho de verla así, pensé que ese idiota le habia hecho algo.

– **Belle-** le llame al acercarme, ella levanto la cabeza y pude ver como sus lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos

– **Ruby-** ella me abrazo sin que me lo esperase, pero la deje hacerlo y la arrope con mis brazos

– **¿Que paso? ¿El oscuro te hizo algo?-** le pregunte molesta

– **No, bueno…-** cuando dijo eso sentí una rabia correrme por el cuerpo e intente apartarme de ella para ir a buscar a ese mal nacido pero ella me detuvo **–Ruby, no de esa manera, el… el termino conmigo-** escuchar eso me sorprendió, porque sabía que ese hombre aun tenia cierto rencor con Regina por a verle separado de su Belle pero ahora, el la dejo eso no tenía sentido

– **Pero ¿Por qué?-** fue mi pregunta

– **El dijo que no me merecía, y que yo no estaba destinada a él, que mi amor ya no era de él, sino que habia entregado mi corazón a otra persona, y que esa persona y yo, nos pertenecía desde hace mucho, solo que el habia interferido para que nosotros no nos conociéramos, que-** me conto, fruncí el ceño

– **¿Que dices?-** ella a una brazada a mí me miro

– **Me dijo que yo estaba destinada a una persona, que ella era mi amor verdadero, pero como el habia aparecido el cambio algo, pero el amor y nuestro destino con ese persona siempre estuvo destinado, y habia un lazo que siempre nos uniría, así que él no se podía seguir poniendo en medio, así que se hizo a un lado-** no esperaba eso, el la dejo y su amor verdadero está andando por algún lado de aquí, eso hace que sienta un vacío en el pecho

– **No llores, si él dijo la verdad, veras que pronto te encontraras con esa persona-** le abrazo fuerte

– **Sí, pero y si no me gusta-** ella me mira con los ojos cristalinos

– **No lo sabremos hasta que esa persona este frente a ti-** le digo, aunque no se porque desearía que esa persona no apareciera.

Después de eso nuestra amistad se afianzo más, ella iba siempre conmigo a cualquier lado, no nos separábamos para nada, y al parecer el oscuro no le importaba que me viera con su Belle, porque a veces lo veía sonriéndome y eso me daba mala espina, pensando que en cualquier momento me iba hacer algo.

 _ **POV Belle**_

Habia pasado algunas semanas desde que todos regresaron de Neverland, y bueno mi relación con Rumpel termino, ahora mayormente me la pasaba con Ruby, iba de arriba y abajo siempre juntas, y al parecer a ella no le molestaba porque siempre me recibía donde Granny´s con una enorme sonrisa, pero algo que no me gustaba es que también tenía una buena relación con Emma, a veces ella me cancelaba para poder irse con ella, eso me llenaba de rabia, por lo que quería despellejarlas a las dos, y más con Ruby, hacerme un suéter con su piel de lobo.

Un mes desde la llegada de todos de Nunca Jamás y del que el padre de Rumpel habia perdido perdón, un mes desde que lo coqueteo entre mi loba y yo ya no eran sutiles, y eso me gustaba ya que Emma habia estado ocupada con las clases de magia con Regina por lo que Ruby ya no e iba con la rubia.

Habíamos salido desde la mañana hacer una pequeña acampada en el bosque, entre juegos y esas cosas la verdad es que la pasábamos muy bien, cuando regresamos ya era de noche, por lo que me pidió ir a cenar a Granny´s, y acepte y ahí fue donde todo se desato.

Cuando entramos nuestra mirada se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba Mary Margaret con Charming, Henry y Regina, a esta última ya no le guardo rencor es más me alegro de lo que hizo, no quera seguir viviendo u amor falso, además habia un hombre que no conocíamos, nos acercamos para saludar.

– **hola-** Saludo Ruby

– **hola Ruby… Belle-** Nieves nos saludó con una sonrisa.

Podía ver como Ruby no dejaba de ver a ese rubio, y yo sentía como la sangre me hervía, no quería hacer nada tonto para que no se notara los malditos celos que estaba tratando de controlar, pero le estaba siendo casi imposible hacerlo.

– **¿Quién es este guapetón?-** mi loba pregunto, y no me aguante más y le di un golpe en el brazo

– **¿Qué?-** pregunte al ver que me miraba sobándome le brazo

– **¿Por qué me pegas?-** me pregunto un tanto confundida

– **Por nada… por nada Ruby…-** le resalte y me di la vuelta para irme de ahí, no quería seguir viendo como ella le intentaba con ese rubio que no conocía

– **Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?-** me pregunto, pero no le hice caso y seguí caminando

– **Hay señorita Lucas… usted es lenta-** eso fue lo último que escuche que dijo Regina cuando me aleje.

Estaba tan añojada que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien al alzar la vista me di cuenta que era Rumpel, que me daba una sonrisa, hacia un tiempo que no sabía de él, por lo que comenzamos a platicar, él me contaba algunas cosas y yo otras, me dijo Baelfire vendría de visita, yo con él tenía confianza por lo que le contaba de lo que le contaba de lo de Ruby y lo que comenzaba a sentir y el solo se rio.

– **Ah Belle, veo que siempre se pertenecieron-** el rio, y poso su mano sobre la mía

– **Belle-** alguien me llamo, me di la vuelta para ver que era Ruby que me miraba con dolor y fuego en la mirada.

 _ **POV Ruby**_

Habíamos ido de excursión al bosque, por lo que regresamos en la tarde-noche por lo que la invite a cenar en Granny´s, al entrar nos encontramos con Snow y los demás pero el hombre sentado junto a Regina me llamo la atención, no porque me atrajera de esa manera, si no que su olor lo conocía bien.

– **Hola-** salude

– **hola Ruby… Belle-** Snow correspondió mi salido

Obviamente no dejaba de ver a ese rubia, que se estaba poniendo nervioso, sabe dios porque, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió a alcaldesa, me di cuenta que esta estaba tratando de disimular su sonrisa traviesa, y más cuando el rubio dio un pequeño salto, lo que me confirmo mi teoría.

– **¿Quién es este guapetón?-** pregunte… por lo que me gane un golpe de Belle en mi brazo

– **¿Qué?-** ella me miro

– **¿Por qué me pegas?-** pregunte mirándola

– **Por nada… por nada Ruby…-** me dijo antes de irse dejándome confundida

– **Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?-** fruncí el ceño

– **Hay señorita Lucas… usted es lenta-** la es Evil Queen me dijo con una sonrisa de que yo se algo que tu no.

Pude darme cuenta que el rubio estaba sudando y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir, por lo que yo me reía de lado, porque sabía que estaba haciendo la reina, y bueno, jamás me imagine que ella lo pudiera hacer, lo sé, ventajas de ser lobo, es que el olfato es muy bueno.

– **¿Qué?-** chille cuando me dijeron quién era en realidad el rubio **– ¿Emma?-** ella solo asintió, me acerque para poder abrazarlo pero de la nada me caí, y yo sabía quién habia sido la culpable ya que miraba con que te acercas de nuevo que tu caída será podo con lo que te puedo hacer.

– **Eh, creo que iré a buscar a Belle-** dije, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Me fui en busca de ella pero no me imagina encontrarla en una mesa platicado con el oscuro, sentí una rabia incontrolable más la ver como este envolvía su manos la de ella, por lo que me acerque a ella.

– **Belle-** le llame, ella me voltio a ver sorprendida

– **¿Podemos hablar?-** le pregunte, ella se soltó de la mano del otro, el cual me dio una sonrisa que no pude comprender

– **Claro…-** me sonrió

– **Suerte-** escuche que dijo ese duendecito, las dos caminamos hacia la salida.

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Las dos mujeres salieron se fueron hacia un costado de Granny´s donde estaba oscuro, Ruby fue la primera en hablar, pero no lo hizo de la mejor manera, si no que comenzó a casi gritar, a exigirle que le dijera que demonios hacía con ese hombre, y comenzó a decir tantas tonterías.

– **Cállate Ruby, no me trates de esa manera, porque no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, y no tengo porque dártelas-** le grito Belle a la loba que la miro con la mandíbula apretada

– **Me las darás, me las tienes que dar, pero te lo voy a decir solo un vez Belle no te quiero cerca de ese hombre, te prohíbo que te le vuelvas acercar-** le exigía furiosa

– **No voy hacer eso que dices, tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme que debo o no hacer, quien va estar cerca y quien no-** la dulce Belle estaba pro explotar

– **No me importa, vas alejarte de ese maldito, tu querrás a volver a ser su juguetito-** lo dijo de una manera que sonó mal, y la para la otra no fue pasado desapercibido.

Aun no sabían cómo es que nadie habia escuchado sus gritos y hubieran salido a ver, y se debía a que el oscuros habia creado la insonorización ahí dentro para que nadie pudiera escuchar que pasaba de ese lado, pero si no hubiera pasado eso, el Plack! De la mejilla de Ruby sonando por la tremenda cacheta que la otra le habia metido se hubiera escuchado por todo el lugar.

– **Ruby yo…-** la loba le miro

– **Cállate…-** le dijo antes de tomar el rostro de bel y estamparle un beso, que comenzó con fuego, pasión, rabia, compitiendo por la dominación, para luego pasar a ser uno más lento, tiernos, pero con hambre a la vez.

 _ **POV Belle**_

Ruby me habia besado de una manera que jamás pensé que se podía llegar a besar, ella me demostró que con solo un beso el tiempo se puede llegar a detener, después de eso ella me confeso que sentía algo muy fuerte por mí, y yo no pude estar más que feliz que le salta ela cuello para volver a besarnos.

Nuestra relación estaba muy bien, también me explico que el rubio que estaba en Granny´s la otra noche era nada menos que Emma en niño, yo me reí porque ella era la salvadora y al parecer siempre era ella ala que necesitaban salvar.

También habia pasado algo, Ruby me iba visitar a mi cueva como ella le llamaba a la biblioteca, en una de tanta ella me acorralo en uno de las estanterías, y bueno al parecer mi fantasía de hacerlo contra ella se me cumplió.

– **Ruby-** me queje, al sentir como me mordía el cuello –Eso dejara marca-le reprendía, cuando regularizamos nuestra respiración

– **Lo sé, por eso lo hice** -ella siempre marcando territorio

– **¿Qué voy hacer contigo mi loba celosa?-** ella me miro

– **Quererme-** respondió, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que besarla, pero de la nada un libro nos cayó encima.

Cuando leímos eso, inmediatamente pensamos que se trataban de Regina y Emma, lo cual se me hacía raro, ya que yo conocía todos los libros de aquí y jamás habia visto este.

– **No te preocupes, sabes que aquí hay muchas cosas que no conocemos y no hay explicación.-** me sonrió Ruby

– **Siento que jamás llegaremos a conocer todo que hay sobre la magia-** le conteste mirándola ella solo asintió.

 _ **POV Ruby**_

Belle esta confundida por lo que encontramos en el libro, ella dijo que era mejor decírselo a la ex Evil Queen y a Emma cuando regresaran de Boston, pero mientras disfrutare de mi novia.

Los días pasaron, así que Emma y Regina estaban de regreso y no lo hicieron sola si no que traían con ellos a un morena que presentaron como Lily, y la noticia que nos dieron no pudo ser tomada a mal, estaban en la espera de gemelos, y la verdad es que la idea de tener otro bebe, y ver por fin quien siempre busco su final feliz lo estaba encontrando con alguien que o espero que así fuera.

Pero lo que no esperábamos es que una bruja verde se nos pareciera y quisiera vengarse de la alcaldesa por culpa de su madre, la cual aún no me pagaba la bebida que se tomaba, ¡ush! La abuelita me hará trabajar el doble por eso.

Después de que Regina aclarara todo con su hermana, Belle y yo las citamos en la biblioteca para poder decirles acerca del libro, llegue en busca de mi hermosa novia, pero la encontré que no entraba.

– **¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunte

– **Eso pasa-** me señalo hacia dentro, bueno la imagen no era lo que esperaba ver

– **Pero esas dos-** le digo mirando a mi novia

– **Ya lo sé… me dan ganas de estrellarles los libros-** me dice

– **Yo lo hago primero-** tomo un libro con la intención de hacerlo pero ella me lo quita

– **No, era solo un decir, mejor dejémoslas-** me dice jalándome hacia el interior en la espera de Regina y Emmett.

La verdad es que nuestra relación era la mejor, la verdad amaba a Belle y ella a mí, lo que nadie sabe ni siquiera la misma Belle es que el oscuro habia venido hablar conmigo para decirme algunas cosas.

– **Haga las cosas bien señorita Lucas, su destino siempre fue conocerse, pero al yo meterme entre ustedes y cambiar las cosas, lo tuvieron que hacer aquí en este mundo, pero no te preocupes, ya no será un peligro para su relación, solo pido que la haga feliz-** esas fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer de frente de mí.

Cuando llegue donde Belle me habia invitado a cenar a su pequeño departamento que rento, no pude evitar besarla como jamás lo habia hecho, ella se sorprendió al principio pero me correspondió al instante, y yo no pude más que estar feliz, y nos olvidamos de la cena, la lleve a su habitación donde le hice el amor, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

– **Te amo-** me dijo cuando llego, mi pecho se hincho de felicidad

– **También te amo mi Belle-** le beso aun vez que mi respiración se tranquilizó.

Esa noche hicimos el amor por horas, diciéndonos esos te amos silenciosos que no se decían con palabras.

* * *

 **N2:**

Este es un capítulo especial, no estaba contemplado en si, pero ya lo escribí.

Nos vemos…

Próximo Capitulo… _**De Nuevo Robín**_


	17. Chapter 16: De Nuevo Robín

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Siento la demora pero he tenido algunas cosas que hacer que no me ha permitido poder subir capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: De Nuevo Robín**_

Hacia una semana de la aparición de Maléfica en Storybrooke, muchos estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaban verla de nuevo, pero el que estaba prácticamente temblando era Philip, ya que habia tenido el gusto de encontrársela de frente, cuando la vio se hizo en los pantalones como el buen cobarde que era, porque supo que todo lo que habia hecho en el pasado se le devolvería, y que ahí no podía hacer nada.

Habia hecho las peores cosas para tener el poder, habia mentido cuando Aurora despertó, ya que él no la habia despertado, si la mujer que tenía enfrente, Mulan jamás se enteró de ese hecho ya que este le engaño diciendo que el dragón intento impedir que despertara a Aurora, la guerra confiaba en su amigo así que le creyó.

Ahora ella, a la que habia encerrado, a la que le quito su amor verdadero, y que fue capaz de hacer con la joven princesa, pero de algo que sabía que podía salvarlo era decirle que la mujer jamás fue suya, que el no pudo tocarla jamás ya que esta misma se habia hechizado para que no se le fuera permitido.

– **Vas a perder la cabeza-** amenazo la dragón

– **No, por favor, yo… lo siento, juro que me mantendré alejado de Aurora, por favor no me mates-** el hombrecito estaba muy asustado

– **Porque no hacerlo, me separaste de ella, hiciste que mi hija no conociera a su otra madre-** le miro con odio.

Aurora que estaba a un costado ya que Mal la habia ido a buscar para llevársela con ella, tenía al pequeño Mathew en brazos que estaba con una sonrisa de ver a su madre asustar al hombrecito que se decia su padre.

– **¿Hija?-** pregunto un tanto perdido

– **Sí, la joven que vez ahí que quiero matarte es mi hija y de a Aurora lo acabamos de comprobar-** informo, Philip apretó la mandíbula

– **La muy zorra te abrió las piernas y conmigo puso un hechizo para que no pudiera tocarla-** reclamaba

– **Por supuesto, no dejaría que tú, me pusieras una mano encima, he sido de ella solamente y así va a seguir siendo, y por supuesto por obvias razones Mat no es hijo tuyo si no de Maléfica-** le escupió en la cara

– **Sabía que no era mío, y la puta marca de dragón que tiene en el brazo lo confirma-** espeto furioso

– **Es bueno que lo tengas en mente** -Lily se acercó **–Mira principito de quinta, es mejor que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, porque si no te juro que te voy a dar un buen mordisco y no solo yo, mi madre te quiere arrancar la cabeza, mi hermosa novia-** Maléfica frunció el ceño **–te quiere convertir en mono, Emmett se ha ofrecido a encerrarte por un buen tiempo, así si no quieres sufrir es mejor que salgas corriendo como el cobarde y nena que eres-** en eso Cora pasaba por ahí, y con un movimiento de manos dejo al hombre en traje de baño de mujer y tacones

– **Ahora si corre nenita-** en eso apareció un toro, que a ver el rojo en el hombre comenzó a sacar humo y mover u pie como tomando velocidad

– **¡Ah!-** el princesito dio un grito muy afeminado antes de salir corriendo por toda la calle como podía con los tacones que Cora le habia aparecido, no está demás decir que termino cayendo en un lodazal.

Eso habia pasado hacia dos días, ahora Maléfica paseaba de la mano de aurora con el pequeño Mat en brazo de su madre rubia, y con Lily de la mano de su ahora novia Zelena.

En contraparte Robín no habia dejado de seguir a la morena, donde Regina fuera, encontrarías al boboncio, y es que no le importaba que le amenazara el rubio con meterlo a la cárcel por un tiempo, este no dejaba de molestar, Emmett habia decidido que el llevaría y recogería a morena en el trabajo para evitar que esta se topara con el hombre de bosque.

– **¿Estas lista?-** Em entraba a la oficina de su mujer, la cual al verlo le sonrió

– **Ya, solo apago la máquina-** hizo lo que habia dicho **–ahora si vamos-** tomo su bolso

– **Alto ahí-** hablo el rubio con una sonrisa **–Salúdeme como se debe-** la morena negó con la cabeza pero se acercó para besarla **–Cada dia esta más grande-** el ojiverde dijo al separarse de su morena acariciando el vientre ya más redondo y grade de la mujer de su vida

– **Sí, y cada dia tus hijo tiene antojos muy raros-** le decia haciendo puchero

– **¿Y ahora que hicieron esos traviesos?-** ya morena ya contaba con 20 semanas

– **Se les antojo sardinas con chocolate-** el rubio oculto su cara de asco ante lo mencionado **–Oh bueno, y no solo eso… sino que tuvo que ser mi secretaria quien se tardara más de una hora en conseguirlas aquí en el pueblo, y para eso ya no las quería-** Em le miro

– **¿Y no intentaste aparecerlo con magia?-** pregunto

– **Oh por supuesto que lo hice, pero no salió nada bien-** hizo una mueca

– **¿A qué te refieres…?-** pero se quedó cayada al ver entrar a la secretaria de Regina con el cabello de colores

– **Me voy Alcaldesa-** se despidió la joven

– **Hasta mañana Rose Mary-** la alcaldesa a un estaba un poco apenada por lo sucedido **–A eso, tus hijos descontrolan mi magia, así que he decidido no hacer uso de ella no hasta que esté bien-** informo cuando la otra joven se fue

– **Bueno… creo que debemos hablar con alguien, con tu madre para ver si se puede controlar o algo así-** la otra asintió no muy feliz por eso.

Las dos salieron con dirección hacia el volcho de Emma que lo habia aparcado en la entrada, pero cuando salieron encontraron a Robín en la banqueta con un ramo de las flores más feas que pudo encontrar, Regina rodo los ojos, Emmett se contuvo de no ir y romperle la jeta al estúpido que sonreía hasta que vio la mano entrelazada de la morena con el rubio.

– **¿Que quiere aquí señor Hood?-** hablo Regina ya fastidiada del hombre

– **Que me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, de demostrarte que te amo…-** el rubio suspiro

– **Es mejor que no vayas por ahí ladroncete, mejor date la vuelta y vete de aquí, es que no entiendes que ella está conmigo-** el ladrón negó

– **No, Tinker dijo que ella era mi alma gemela, así que estamos destinados a estar juntos-** decia muy seguro

– **Ella sí lo dijo pero no escuche como que yo era tu amor verdadero, Emma lo es, y es con ella con la que estoy formando a mi familia, es la que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida, así que espero lo entiendas Robín Hood ya estoy cansada de ti, de tener que ver tu cara, de gastar mi saliva con un tipo que no entiende que no quiero nada con él, que no comprende que yo estoy enamorada de él, de que espero a sus hijos-** El ladrón apretó las flores y las arrojo

– **¡Maldito!-** y son más le lanzo un puñetazo al rubia que con facilidad esquivo **–Ella debió ser mía, mía-** gritaba intentando darle un golpe a Em que esquivaba los golpe sin ningún problema

– **Cálmate amigo-** Emmett le metió un buen puñetazo que lo derribo **–No vuelvas a intentar tocarme, porque eso no será nada en comparación en cómo vas a quedar-** y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el ladrón saco su arco y apunto a rubio

– **Bajo eso-** pidió la morena

– **No, porque si el desaparece tú serás mía-** decia con una sonrisa macabra alzando el arco **–Mis flechas jamás fallan, donde apunto ahí dan-** informo confiado, lo que no espero es que al tirar de su arco, un campo de fuerza apareciera haciendo romper la flecha al impacto dejando al ladrón boquiabierto

– **Esto no te lo permitiré de nuevo-** Emmett salió del escudo que se deshizo al instante que ella lo toco, tomo al hombrecito con fuerza y lo esposo subiéndole de inmediato a la parte traerá de su volcho **–Pasaras un buen tiempo en la cárcel-** sentencio **–recibirás un juicio justo, no quiero que digan que no lo fue, pero lamento que tu hijo tenga que ver lo su padre se convirtió solo por la obsesión de tener a alguien quien no lo quiere-** Em decia, el hombre bajo la cabeza y fue en ese entonces que pensó en su hijo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la comisaria, Emmett bajo al ladrón, le explico a David lo que habia pasado y le dijo que lo pusiera en la celda que ella, se retiraría con Regina, la cual habia permanecido en silencio desde lo pasado con Robín.

– **Regina-** le llamo el rubio **– ¿Que tienes?-** pregunto

– **No sé, cuando Robín te iba disparar sentí un miedo que no habia vuelto a sentir desde hacía muchos años, me imagine una vida en la que no estabas, en la que nuestros hijos jamás te conocerían, que no podría verte jugar con ellos, que no estarías ahí para ellos, y no, no quiero un vida ya sin a mi lado, te amo Em, te amo y no quiero perderte** -decia con la mirada cargada de sentimientos

– **Yo también lo hago Gina, eres mi todo, tú y mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo espero que me ames también en mi forma de mujer-** la reina rio

– **Por supuesto, creo que me fije en desde que llegaste esa noche a mi casa con Henry, estoy segura que desde ese momento sentimiento hacia a ti comenzaron a formarse, y lo disfrace con odio y desprecio-** el rubio

– **Yo estoy completamente segura que me gustaste desde que me miraste con este mar de chocolate-** la atrajo hacia ella para besar sus labios.

Cuando llegaron hacia la mansión y se sentaron en la sala, en la espera de que Henry llegara a la casa ya que el chico les aviso que iría con Wendy hacer una tarea que le habían dejado.

– **Entonces por tu miedo es que pusiste ese escudo para protegerme-** y fue en ese momento que la morena recordó

– **No, no he sido, hubo uso de magia pero no fue la mía, pensé que habia sido instinto tuyo-** le miro

– **No, no fue obra mía…-** las dos se quedaron calladas

– **Los bebes-** susurraron las dos con la mirada en el vientre de Regina

– **Esto no… hay que hablar con tu madre-** Em decia

– **Estoy de acuerdo.-** en eso la nombrada entraba a la casa

– **Buenas noches-** saludo **– ¿por qué esas caras?-** pregunto la mujer

– **Robín intento dispararle a Em-** dijo, la suegra del rubio abrió los ojos

– **¿Pero cómo?-** las mujeres le contaron lo que habia pasado y la madre d ela ex reina estaba muy sorprendido pero orgullosa **–No pudiste escoger mejor partido para formar una familia hija mía-** la morena rodo los ojos **–Emma es hija del amor verdadero de sus padres por inconsecuencia es portadora de una magia blanca muy poderosa, y tu-** señalo, Regina suspiro **–Naciste con magia blanca, de la buena, eras poderosa desde que estabas en mi vientre, y siempre me causabas problemas a mí y a tu padre-** la morena rio al recordar que lo mismo pasaba ahora **–Eso se debe a que su magias son completamente compatibles y tienen un vínculo único con ustedes-** les sonrió **–Así que no se preocupen que no es malo-** las otras asintieron

– **Gracias-** dijeron las dos con dos enormes sonrisas

Cora les dijo que Maléfica habia dicho que quería una cena para hacer formal la relación de Lily con Zelena además de que la de cuernos quería decirle a todos que por fin estaba con la persona que realmente ama, y por supuesto presumir que Lily es hija de la princesita durmiente que aún no se cree que tenga una hija de su casi misma edad o más grande que ella.

– **Es que Maléfica que no puede dejar a su hija en paz, digo la pobre de tu hermana eta como animalillo acorralado ya que cada vez que intentaba estar con Zel, mama dragona aparece cortando el momento-** rio Regina

– **Si, pero se le ha hecho un poco más difícil ahora que tiene que cuidar de su pequeño Mathew que prácticamente no se separa de ella-** Em recordó la vez que la rubia amiga de su mujer intento irse sin el pequeño, no pudo ya que este e colgó de su cabellera y no se soltó por nada del mundo

– **Si la pobre tuvo que resignarse a que su hijo no la soltaría por nada del mundo-** rieron la tres por eso.

Pasaron cinco días desde que Robín estaba en la cárcel, el hombre habia intentado zafarse de lo que habia pasado, pero nadie le creyó, todos ya sabían la clase de hombre que era, Tink estaba muy apenada por la forma en la que habia actuado, ya que si ella hubiera sabido que solo era un salvaje jamás lo hubiera traído.

El ladrón estaría en un juicio por intento de asesinato contra el sheriff, además de acoso hacia la alcaldesa, él no estaba muy contento ya que si era condenado pasaría una buena temporada en prisión, y bueno… eso no era todo si no que jamás habían encerrado a alguien así que no sabían que hacer, Regina mando hacer reunión con los del pueblo.

– **Bien… como se darán cuenta jamás habíamos tenido que hacer esto, el juicio se llevara a cabo dentro de dos días, y si resulta culpable, no podemos mantenerlo a la cárcel, la cual no existe… y en la comisaria eso es algo que bueno… no sería muy cómodo.-** los murmullos se dejaron escuchar

– **Sí, no sería muy bueno-** decia unos que otros.

Todos comenzaron a comentar que era lo mejor, muchos decían que lo pusieran en el hospital psiquiátrico, otros que lo dejaran libre y que se mantuviera en el bosque lejos de ellos, pero jamás pensaron que Leroy les daría la respuesta correcta.

– **Porque simplemente no lo exilian de Storybrooke, lo mandan fuera de la línea-** dijo serio a uno de sus hermanos.

Y como si fuera película, en el momento que lo decia todos se habían cayado por lo cual todo habia llegado al oído de la alcaldesa y Sheriff del pueblo

– **Vaya Leroy, pensé que no tenías cerebro… pero me equivoque-** dijo Regina como si nada

– **Si serás bruja…-** escupió el enano

– **Alto ahí amigo-** Emmett lo freno cuando este intento ir tras la reina que reía ante la cara del hombrecito **–dejemos de pelar entre nosotros y mejor, aceptemos que tu idea es muy buena, y creo que sería bueno plantear esto en el juicio-** hablo, los del pueblo todos estuvieron de acuerdo

– **Y bueno… pasando a lo segundo, así como Robín tendrá un juicio, el príncipe Philip, que de príncipe no tiene nada** -hablo Regina con asco, señalando al hombre que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos **–tendrá uno, solo que no hemos encontrado quien quiera defenderlo-** se encogió de hombros dándole igual **–él está acusad de chantaje y corrupción hacia la persona de la princesa Aurora-** dijo **–Así que ¿Quién quiere defenderlo?-** en eso la puertas fueron abiertas

– **Yo lo defenderé-** un guerrero entraba y se quitaba el caco dejando ver su melena castaña larga y sus rasgos asiáticos

– **¿Y tú eres?-** la morena torció la boca

– **Mulan-** Aurora hablo, la asiática le sonrió **–Como ella dijo, soy Fa Mulan, y yo representare a Philip-** hablo, el princesito miro a su amiga con una sonrisa

– **Defenderás a esa escoria-** hablo Maléfica **–Au amor, pensé que tu amiga tenía un poco de cerebro, por lo que me contaste pero por lo que veo no es así-** la rubia se cruzara de brazos

– **¿Me llamaste descerebrada?** -pregunto la guerrera molesta

– **Si lo pones así, si, porque quien es su sano juicio defendería a un hombre que tuvo amenazada a una mujer con hacerle daño a la persona que amaba, y que la retenía contra su voluntad a su lado-** los ojos de Mulan se abrieron al escuchar eso, busco la mirada de su amigo y se dio cuenta que era verdad cuando este ni le miro

– **Yo… yo no sabía-** negó **–Pero ahora ya lo sé, y retiro lo que dije-** torció la boca **–Eres un cobarde Philip-** se alejó de ahí para sentarse a un lado de Aurora a la que le sonrió

– **Bueno… en ese coso, de que ya no hay defensores del Princeso-** hablo Emmett un poco contrariado de ver a la guerrera ahí, causando la risa de todos **–Se le otorgara uno por el estado** -termino **–Con esto terminamos la reunión, los esperamos en el juicio de Robín Hood en dos días-** hablo

Mulan que intentaba hacer una plática con su amiga Aurora, al escuchar eso, puso Cora confundida.

– **El también tendrá juicio ¿Por qué?-** pregunto

En eso que Emmett pasaba con Regina de su mano y escucho la pregunta, por lo que se tuvo junto a ellas.

– **Porque ese ladroncete intento matarme y no para de acosar a mi mujer-** dijo serio

– **Pero él es un hombre honorable-** estaba que no lo creía la guerrera

– **Si él es honorable, Maléfica no es mala-** Regina rio

– **¡Oye!-** se quejó la rubia amiga de la reina

– **Eso no es el caso, si no que intento herirme, por lo que será llevado a juicio, o bueno si llegamos a un acuerdo, pero eso lo sabremos después.-** explico el rubio

– **Ok… bueno…-** estaba por preguntar algo cuando algo le hizo abrir los ojos

– **Mamas, Zelena dijo que Cora nos invitaba a cenar a su casa-** una morena llegaba cargando aun pequeño **–Ma-** él bebe abrió sus bracitos hacia la rubia que lo tomo feliz de la vida

– **Zelena dile que aceptamos que ahí estaremos esta noche-** aurora hablo ya que Mal estaba ocupada haciéndole muecas al bebe que sonreía por eso

– **Gracias Mama-** Lily le dio un abrazo, eso hizo abrir la boca a la guerrera

– **¿Mama?-** pregunto confundida hasta mas no poder **–Si, veras una larga historia…-** le dio un sonrisa a su amiga

– **Mulan te gustaría cenar en nuestra casa-** hablo Emmett

– **Sí, bueno… me gustaría buscar a Emma, creo ella me puede explicar algunas cosas-** todas las miradas se fueron al rubio que rio nervioso

– **Es mejor que aceptes, ahí vera a Emma-** Regina rio por eso

– **Está bien-** no le quedo de otra

– **Es mejor que vengas con nosotras-** hablo Lily **–No puedes ir vestida así por ahí, la gente se asustara-** le señalo

– **Ok…-** dijo, siguiendo a las otras dos que se la llevaban arrastras

– **Esto será una cena muy divertida-** Maléfica decia con una sonrisa

– **Sin duda lo será-** coincidió Emmett.

Por supuesto que lo seria, y la verdad, muy, muy divertida.

* * *

 **N2:**

Este es un capítulo especial, no estaba contemplado en si, pero ya lo escribí.

Nos vemos…

Próximo Capitulo… **¿Niños o Niñas?**


	18. Chapter 17: ¿Niñas o Niños?

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Siento la demora pero he bloqueo con esta y varias de mis otras historias, pero les prometo que no las dejare sin terminar, estoy buscando nuevamente la inspiración, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: ¿Niñas o Niños?**_

Ya era la hora de la cena por lo que, Regina ya tenía todo listo obviamente Zelena se vio obligada a ayudar, aunque intento usar su magia Regina le prohibió de reiterada manera hacerlo, molesta no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que su hermanita le decia, pero al final quedo satisfecha al ver que no era un asco en la cocina y aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones de su hermana, pero tampoco estaba como Emmett que tenía prohibido entrar a la concina sin supervisión de alguien.

Cora ya estaba sentada en la sala en la espero de los invitados, ella no habia querido ayudar, pero tampoco es que se necesitara de su ayuda, la verdad Regina se sintió relajada al saber que su madre no estaría ahí criticando lo que hacía, Zelena también estaba lista, tenía puesto un vestido pegado a su cuerpo de color verde, su cabello rojo recogido en con algunos mechones rebeldes cayéndole a los lados, unos tacones no muy altos pero tampoco bajos, maquillaje un tanto ligero, resaltando solo sus hermosos ojos verdosos, y sus labios rojos.

Henry ya estaba vestido y sentado en la sala en la espera de sus dos madres que ya deberían estar listas, pero el chico solo negó sabiendo el porqué de su retraso, así que el que tocaran el timbre le distrajo, se levantó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la guerrera china que le sonrio, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas, una blusa de algodón y un saco sobre este, al verdad es que se veía normal, además el cabello lo tenía en una cola pero mucho más arreglado.

– **Buenas noches-** saludo un tanto incomoda

– **Ah hola, pasa…-** se hizo a un lado para que pasara **–Soy Henry Mills-** se presentó **–Soy hijo de Emma y Regina-** le sonrio, la guerrera le miro

– **Ah sí, Emma hablo de ti, al igual que tu padre Neal-** el chico sonrio triste

– **Sí, mira ella es mi abuela…-** en eso nadie supo como pero Cora termino con la espada de la guerra en el cuello

– **Cora, ella es mala-** Zelena entorno los ojos

– **Yo no lo es-** contesto el chico

– **Pero…-** miro a la mujer

– **Ya no soy esa mujer del bosque encantado, he cambiado, así que china baja tu espada-** la asiática no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso

– **¿Entonces ella es tu abuela?-** pregunto

– **Sí, ella es la mama de mi mama Regina y ella es mi tía Zelena-** en eso Mulan la miro

– **La bruja mala del oeste…-** susurro

– **Sí, pero hace mucho que ya no me llaman así-** sonrio, Mulan le miro

– **No te veía no después de lo de Dorothy y Red, por cierto Ruby está aquí ¿no?-** pregunto

– **Sí, ella es la que atiende a lo de la abuelita-** contesto Henry

– **Sí, esa loba-** a Cora no le caía muy bien roja ya que no la deja beber lo que quería

– **Qué bueno, la verdad es que Dor la extraña mucho-** decia con una sonrisa

– **Dorothy, ella siempre con sus cosas-** Zelena negaba

Mientras Henry hacía preguntas del porque Dorothy extrañaba a Ruby, en la habitación Regina trataba de controlar las manos de Em, porque el rubio estaba muy inquieto, la verdad es que ella no se quejaría si no fuera porque habia escuchado el timbre, dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera.

– **Em-** le detuvo cuando este ya quería abrirle de nuevo el vestido –no podemos, nuestro invitados ya están aquí-le informo

– **Pero…-** el rubio hizo puchero

– **Em, solo tienes que esperar hasta que todos se vayan y te juro que luego seré tuya toda la noche-** le dio una mirada picara **–Así que ponte la camisa y baja-** le dio un beso rápido antes de salir de ahí contoneando la cadera, haciendo que el salvador se mordiera el labio

– **Esa morena va a matarme un dia de estos-** negó, para hacerle caso y poner su camisa azul cielo, que combinaba a la perfección con su pantalón blanco, termino de arreglarse se acomodó un poco el cabello y bajo.

Al llar se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, Belle parecía enojada pro algo, no sabía cuánto se tardó, pero algo paso en ese tiempo.

– **Eh, hola ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto, Regina se le acerco a ella

– **Ummm, veras al parecer Ruby ya tenía un amor verdadero la cual está viva-** la loba bajo la cabeza, Belle estaba enojada y se veía en su rostro

– **Pero…-** mire a mi morena **– ¿Ruby?-** le mire

– **En mi tiempo en el bosque encantado, conocí a Dorothy por casualidad, yo creí estar enamorada de ella, o realmente lo estuve pero fue hace tiempo, y es verdad que la desperté con un beso de amor verdadero, pero eso ya paso-** miro a Belle **–Yo te amo a ti, y Rumpel dijo que nuestros destinos siempre estuvieron ligados, y que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, yo la quise o ame, pero fue en su tiempo, ahora a la que amo es a ti Belle, y nada ni nadie hara que yo te deje…-** le miro a los ojos, la bibliotecaria sonrio para acercarse y besarla.

Después de ese incidente, platicaron un poco antes que escucharan el timbre, Cora esta vez e ofreció r abrir, solo faltaban los Charming y la familia Dragón, como Emmett los apodo, cuando la mujer abrió se encontró con Los encantadores y su pequeño hijo Neal, y Maléfica que nadie la reconocería ya que por la imagen que mostraba era toda una tierna, abrazada a ella estaba Mathew su pequeño hijo, Aurora tenía la sonrisa más enorme que se pudiera tener, Lily solo se resignaba a eso.

– **Pasen-** hablo Cora

Todos entraron hacia la sala, se saludaron más Blanca que estaba muy feliz al ver el vientre crecido de su antigua enemiga a muerte, Mulan se quedó un poco contrariada al ver como Nieves trataba a la Reina.

– **¿Cuándo sabrán que son mis nietos?-** pregunto, tras eso Mulan abrió la boca

– **¿Qué?-** grito **– ¿Cómo que tus nietos? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-** estaba que no se lo creía la guerra

– **Mulan-** una voz hizo que todos voltearan hacia donde venía la voz **–Contestaremos a tus preguntas-** Emmett se acercaba y tomaba de la cintura a su morena **–siéntate-** le pidió **–Para empezar tienes que saber que yo…-.** miro a todos y luego a su mujer que le sonrio **–Soy Emma-** dejo salir el aire, la guerrera china le miro para luego reir

– **¡Yah! No juegues así, Emma es mujer y tú… bueno hombre-** le miro

– **Sí, bueno… eso tiene una explicación muy simple, veras… soy muy curiosa más que un gato, la cuestión es que entre a la cripta de ella a escondidas-** Regina le miro Mal

– **Mausoleo-** le corrió

– **Bueno eso-** todos rieron ante eso **–la cuestión es que entre y comencé a jugar con sus pócimas, la cosa es que destape uno que no debía, y aquí me tienes siendo hombre…-** rio nerviosa al ver que la guerrera estaba asimilando todo

– **¡Wow!-** miro hacia el rubio que le dio una pequeña sonrisa **–No me lo esperaba la verdad, y menos que estuvieras esperando un hijo con la reina** -miro a la morena que tenía abrazado al rubio

– **Ya ves…-** le sonrio

Siguieron platicando un poco más, le contaron las muchas cosas que habían pasado, Aurora le presento oficialmente a su hija Lily que tuvo con Maléfica y al pequeña Matt que no quería separarse de su mama dragona, lo que causo un sonrisa en la asiática, la verdad es que al llegar sin saber cómo a Storybrooke, no pensaba encontrarse con que Philip estaba en la cárcel por violencia contra la persona que dijo amar, tampoco que esta misma estuviera con Maléfica, y no se quedó ahí sino que tuviera dos hijos con ella, una que tenía casi su edad y un pequeño de casi dos años.

Tampoco espero encontrarse con Emma siendo hombre y que estuviera esperando bebes con la reina, pero eso no impedía sentirse bien al estar ahí, la verdad es que siempre fue tratada bien así que no podía quejarse, la cena paso muy bien, entre bromas, mama dragón en modo on, ya que no quería que su hija estuviera muy cerca de la peliroja pero se tuvo que resignar al ver lo triste que se ponía Lily al no estar cerca de la otra.

Así paso la cena, todos alabaron el don culinario que tenía la morena, quien solo sonrio feliz ante los halagos, Emmett solo se sobaba la panza tras verse comido casi todo de la comida solo dejo algo, pero no es que no quisiera si no es que ya no le entraba nada más, todos rieron ante eso, más cuando hizo puchero porque no podía seguir comiendo.

– **Eres una glotona Emma ¿Cómo te has podido comer todo eso?-** Regina le reprendía con una sonrisa

– **No lo sé-** se encogió de hombros **–es que todo estaba muy rico-** todos negaron, Em siempre seria ella

Unas horas después todos se despedían para irse cada quien a su casa, Zelena se ofreció acompañar a su novia a su casa, Maléfica no estaba muy feliz pero acepto dejarlas ir solas, bueno no tanto sin saber cómo le hizo, convención a Matt que fuera con su hermana, pero a Lily no tuvo problema, lo que hizo que la dragona sonriera porque ella tendría una divertida noche con su mujer, la cual suspiro al saber la razón de esta en mandar a su pequeño con su hija mayor.

Cuando todos se fueron, solo quedaron Em y Regina, ya que Henry decidió irse con los Charming, por lo que ellas pasarían una divertida noche, bueno no fue tanto ya que, Emmett empezó con dolor de estómago, ahí supo que no debió comer tanto, Regina solo negó y fue a preparar un té para hacerle sentir mejor, y por una Butilhiosina para el dolor de su rubio, que estaba en cama solo en bóxer.

– **Lo siento-** se disculpó con su morena

– **No pasa nada amor-** la morena le sonrio acariciando su mejilla **–Ven…-** se acercó con la pastilla y él te **–tomate esto, te hara sentir mejor-** la otra solo obedeció.

Cuando ya habia terminado de tomar eso, Regina le hizo ir al baño para lavarse la boca, para que regresara a la cama a descansar, mientras el rubio estaba en el baño ella se ponía su bata para dormir, así fue que le encontró Em al regresar de lavar sus dientes.

– **Me duele aun-** se quejó, mientras se metía bajo las sabanas

– **Lo veo-** le dejo que se recostara en su pecho **–trata de dormir, veras que con la pastilla y un poco de descanso se te pasara-** el rubio asintió.

Regina se dio cuenta que Emmett se habia dormido al ver la respiración irregular que tenía, por lo que solo sonrio y se acomodó para dormir, esperaba que para mañana estuviera mejor.

/E&R&J&L/

Tres días después de la cena las mujeres estaban por partir hacia Boston, ya que era la cita que tenían para el control del embarazo de la morena, Henry se despedía de sus madres, con un abrazo.

– **Pórtate bien, no te metas en problemas-** pedía Regina el chico solo asintió

– **Hazle caso a tu madre chico, que no quiero que me lance algo-** dijo el rubio, por lo que recibió un golpe por parte de la reina

– **Te lo merecías** -le señalo la morena cuando el rubio le miro

– **Si-** negó **–Por favor, cualquier cosa nos llaman-** pidió a sus padres

– **Claro cariño-** le abraza **–Regina por favor manténganos informados de todo-** Blanca pidió

– **Por supuesto-** le dio un ligero abrazo antes de ir con su madre que estaba junto con Zelena que jugaba con Matt el hijo de Maléfica

– **Te sienta bien un bebe en brazos hermanita-** hablo R

– **Si ¿verdad?-** dijo sin pensar, inmediatamente Lily que estaba ahí abrió los ojos y Zelena los cerro **– ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-** pregunto

– **Si-** contesto Regina divertida

– **Que mal-** se quejó

– **Ya, no es para tanto** -le sonrio **–Nos vemos, y por favor cuida que Mama no ande haciendo de las suyas en el pueblo** -le pidió

– **Lo intentare-** le dijo, mientras le entregaba al bebe a Lily que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara

– **No lo intentes hazlo-** le dio un abrazo antes de acercarse a Cora

– **Madre-** le miro **–por favor no te metas en problemas, sabe que no están muy contentos de tenerte por aquí, más si estas con tus bromitas, porque estoy segura que nadie te podrá salvar esta vez-** Cora solo torció la boca

– **Que aguafiestas son-** se quejó

– **Pero… dejemos eso, cuídate y cuida de mis nietos-** pidió antes de irse

– **Vamos Gina, que si no, no llegaremos-** Em se acercaba

– **Vamos-** le sonrio.

Los dos subieron al escarabajo de Em, porque aunque Regina lo negara le encantaba, podía parecer una trampa mortal, pero no era así y lo sabía, era como el corcel del príncipe, y eso le sacaba una sonrisa, porque Em era su príncipe, que vino a rescatarla de la oscuridad.

El viaje hacia Boston no fue de más de unas cuantas horas, habia tiempo de sobra para buscar un lugar donde quedarse, ya que pensaron que sería mejor pasar ahí la noche y regresar en la mañana era más seguro que manejar toda la noche para llegar, entraron a un buen hotel y pidieron una habitación para una noche, le dieron la mejor, ya que Regina fue la que hablo, Em solo rio ante la cara del encargado ya que al parecer nuestra reina hizo dotes de su temperamento.

– **¿Le está diciendo que no a una mujer embarazada?** -pregunto

– **No-** miro hacia le rubio que trataba de no soltar la carcajada **–por supuesto que no señora, inmediatamente le darán la mejor habitación, Jenny por favor darles a las señoras la suite matrimonial-** le ordeno la chica también quería reir de la cara de su jefe, por fin alguien lo puso en su lugar

– **Claro-** les sonrio a las mujeres **–Aquí esta, décimo piso, habitación 1108-** les entrego la tarjeta **–que tengan una buena estadía-** las dos asintieron y se retiraron, Em cargo la pequeña maleta de su mujer y de él.

Em entrego carcajeándose por la cara del hombre, mientras Regina solo se encogía de hombros.

– **Estoy segura que ese hombre se hubiera hecho pipi del miedo-** aseguro

– **Eso no está en duda-** se recostó en la cama

– **¿Quieres descansar un poco?-** pregunto el rubio al ver a su morena recostarse

– **Sí, creo que el viaje me fatigo un poco, aún falta tres horas para la cita ¿te parece bien si duermo un rato?-** pregunto con los ojos cerrándosele **–Si, duerme, te despertare…-** le susurro dándole un beso en la frente, la veía dormir y no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era por tener a esa mujer con él.

Él no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que se acomodó en la cama no sin antes tomar el control y encender la tele para ver que estaba pasando, encontró una película de acción y le dejo, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que su morena comenzaba a despertar.

– **Em-** le llamo

– **Ummm…-** voltio a ver a la morena que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

– **¿Qué hora es?-** pregunto, el rubio miro su reloj son las 11: 35 am-le contesto con una sonrisa **–Tenemos una hora y media para estar listas ¿quieres darte un baño?-** pregunto

– **Sí, me encantaría una para relajarme-**

– **Vamos-** le tomo la mano para llevarla al baño

Se dieron un baño, y el rubio no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a su morena, no habia tenido la oportunidad desde el dia que se enfermó del estómago, así que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, por lo que besaba a su mujer bajo el agua, y esta enredaba su piernas en la cadera del salvador, que de un solo empuje entre en la morena, que solo pudo gemir, y más cuando el comenzó a moverse contra ella, fueron unos minutos de puro placer hasta que los dos llegaron a sus respectivos orgasmos.

Emmett la abrazo contra él mientras se recuperaban del ejercicio, sin perder el tiempo de acariciar el vientre de su mujer, bajo para besarlo, decidieron terminar con el baño para salir y vestirse para irse a la cita con la doctora Williams, llegaron con tiempo así que solo esperaron un par de minutos antes de pasar.

– **Es bueno verlas-** la doctora del sonrio

– **Lo mismo para nosotros** -hablo Em

La doctora hizo algunas preguntas, por supuesto algunas algo incomodas la que las dejo rojas, ya que fue horas ante de estar ahí, la doctora les dijo que eso era normal, pregunto sobre los antojos, náuseas y cosas, la morena dijo que tenía muchas ganas de comer cosas raras, además de que las náuseas no las tenía ellas, más bien los tenía el, Williams dijo que eso era algo que siempre pasaba.

– **Están listos para saber el sexo de sus bebes-** le sonrio, la morena ya estaba recostada en la camilla con el vientre descubierto y con el gel

– **Si-** contestaron, Emmett a un lado de la camilla agarrando la mano de su reina

– **Bien, veamos…-** movía la el aparato en el vientre de la ex Evil Queen **–Al aparecer son un poco tímidos…-** seguía intentando ver **–Aquí están-** sonrio cuando lo dijo **–Felicidades, serán dos hermosas niñas-** confirmo

El rubio no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, es que no podía creerlo tendría dos niñas, dos hermosas mujercitas que esperaba que fueran igual a su morena, para Regina no podía ser diferente ya que ella era los que los estaba creciendo, se sentía realizada, jamás pensó después de beber esa pócima para no tener hijos que iba a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar lo de ser madre, aunque ya tenía a Henry, no era lo mismo porque ahora ella las estaba sintiendo.

– **Te amo-** el rubio le dijo mirándola con el amor que sentía por aquella mujer

– **Yo también lo hago-** la doctora deicidio dejarlas solas ya que habia visto que lo necesitaban

– **Estoy tan feliz morena, dos mujercitas… solo espero que sean idénticas a ti, te juro que sí lo son harán conmigo lo que quieran, como lo hace la madre-** la reina rio por lo que le dijo

– **Tonta…-** el rubio solo la beso ya que no sabía cómo expresar su felicidad

No habia nada que les pudiera quitar esa felicidad, al menos eso pensaban ellas, pero en Storybrooke un ladrón y un intento de príncipe lograban escapar con ayuda de una persona que no estaba para nada contenta que su _"amor verdadero"_ estuviera con otra.

* * *

 **N2:**

Este es un capítulo especial, no estaba contemplado en sí, pero ya lo escribí.

Nos vemos…

¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Qué problemas traerá? ¿Quién es su "amor verdadero?

Próximo Capitulo… **Un nuevo Enemigo**


	19. Chapter 18: Un Nuevo Enemigo

**En N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _La historia está ambientada en la parte en la que Regina está enseñando a Emma a usar su magia, después de lo de Pan._

 _ **Siento la demora pero he bloqueo con esta y varias de mis otras historias, pero les prometo que no las dejare sin terminar, estoy buscando nuevamente la inspiración, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Un Nuevo Enemigo**

Regina y Emmett que estaban llegando a Storybrooke después de la visita del doctor en Boston y de la maravillosa noticia de que tendrían dos hermosas bebes, al ir directo a Granny´s donde todos les esperaban, se encontraron con el revuelo ahí, los gritos y las personas peleando les alerto.

– **¡Silencio!-** Regina alzo la voz, y en menos de un segundo todos estaban callados mirándola

Emmett y Regina entraron pensando encontrar con que Cora había hecho de nuevo una de las suyas, pero no fue así, si no que si estaba ahí pero su mirada había odio y tristeza a la vez, además también estaba Maléfica que tenía su ojos verdes brillando, y más se diga que Lily los tenia igual, sabía que algo había pasado.

– **¿Me quieren explicar que pasa?-** pregunto Em mirando que todos tenían picos, palos, bates o cualquier cosa que sirviera como arma.

– **Ya están aquí, que bueno… ahora pueden unirse a nosotros-** hablo Cora, Nieves estaba ahí, con su arco cosa que le sorprendió, Ruby estaba abrazando a Belle que estaba con una venda en la cabeza y tenía una mirada asustada, Regina miro hacia todos lados para ver si veía a Henry, lo encontró en una mesa alejada de todos ellos jugando con él bebe Neal

– **¿A que nos vamos unir?-** miro **– ¿Dónde está Zelena?-** ahí fue donde vio brillar en un rojo los ojos de Lily

– **Está en el hospital** -informo

– **¿Qué?** -todos se quedaron callados esperando la reacción de la morena a **– ¿Por qué?-** pregunto

Cora se acercó y les dijo que hacía dos noches alguien había logrado liberar a Philliberto o como sea sé que se llamara el princesita, y al hombre bosque, arquero de cuarto, y que con la ayuda de ese nuevo aliado, habían atacado a Belle, golpeándola en la cabeza.

– **Pero…si atacaron a Belle, ¿Cómo es que Zelena está en el hospital?-** pregunto Emmett en una pase seria

– **Creo que no esperaban es que Belle estuviera acompañada de Zelena-** hablaron

– **Zelena fue a buscarme porque quedamos de venir aquí para beber algo, Ruby trabajaba esa noche y no podía ir por mí, así que Zelena se ofreció ir por mí, estábamos ya saliendo para venir, cuando sentí que alguien me golpeaba la cabeza, yo quede casi inconsciente pero pude ver quiénes eran, vi a Philip y a Robín, ellos rieron porque no sé qué habían echado a Zelena que no se podía mover-** las SwanQueen vieron como Lily apretaba aún más sus puños y los ojos inyectados en sangre brillaban más **–el golpe fue fuerte para mí, que casi estaba perdieron el conocimiento cuando una mujer cabellos cafés me miro** , **Pensé que eras más diga de mi Loba, pero solo eres una princesita más…después de eso me golpeo y no sentí nada mas-** Regina escuchaba lo que contaban

– **¿Qué paso con Zelena?-** pregunto, sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

– **al desmayarme ya no supe más de ella, desperté después de horas, estaba mareada, cuando me acorde de lo que había pasado busque en donde estaba Zelena y no la encontraba, con mucho cuidado me levante, camine un poco pero me mareaba por el golpe, cuando por fin pude establecerme la encontré hecha bolita, temblando, toda golpeada y…** -se calló

– **¿Y qué Belle?-** Regina se desesperó

– **Con la ropa rasgada, Robín… según lo que Zelena dijo abuso de ella, de una manera tan ruin-** todos escucharon eso de nuevo y querían de verdad matarlo.

Regina no pudo contenerse, nadie se esperó que todos los cristales que había ahí fueran rotos por la ira de la morena.

– **Voy… arrancarle su corazón, lo voy aplastar con el gusano que es, y va suplicar, le hare pagar muy caro esto, muy caro…-** Regina solo lloro de rabia cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Em que la abrazaba

– **Queremos venganza Regina** -hablo Cora **–ese hombre va a pagar caro lo que hizo-** Cora también estaba que lo mataba

– **¡Venganza, venganza!-** todos comenzaron a gritar de nuevo

– **¡Silencio!-** grito Em **–primero tenemos que saber quién es la aliada de ellos dos, y después buscaremos como hacerles pagar, porque nadie mete con mi familia-** el rubio hablo

– **Es Dorothy-** informo Ruby **–Se presentó dos días después de que no supiéramos nada de Belle y Zelena, dijo que me amaba y que no me dejaría ir, y que ahora con que no estaba con Belle podíamos estar juntas, la rechace y ella enfureció, me dijo que jamás volvería a ver, avise a David y le dije lo que ella me dijo, comenzamos a rastrearle y la encontramos en el granero donde Zelena llego, nos ocultamos y vigilamos, así es como nos enteramos que fue ella quien libero a Robín y Philip, vimos cómo se fueron y entramos ahí, fue cuando encontramos a Belle y Zelena amarradas, Belle solo tenía el golpe en la cabeza, pero Zelena estaba peor, Belle dijo que Robín era el que la había golpeado-** Regina estaba apretando tanda la mandíbula que temían que se le fracturara

– **Es hijo…-** todos sabía que no debían hacer enfurecer a la morena, podía a ver cambiado porque ahora estaba en el lados de los buenos, pero no le tocaras las narices porque reaccionaria y así parecía que lanzaría de nuevo una maldición **–Le arrancare el corazón y lo hare añicos-** estaba enfurecida, todos sabía que hablaba enserio

– **Calma Regina, que no solo tú le hará algo a ese perro, le voy a morder, y habrá deseado jamás a verse metido con ella, le voy a cortar de eso que se jacta por ser hombre, y deseara no a ver nacido jamás-** Lily lo dijo con una voz de ultratumba

– **Tranquilas-** hablo Em – **antes que se vayan a matar a ese ladroncete, del cual yo también le daré unos cuantos golpes y demás, tenemos que saber dónde están-** todos murmuraron

– **Están ocultos en el bosque, los hemos intentado rastrear pero se no es imposible, al parecer Dorothy tiene algo de magia, que puede debilitar a Zelena, por eso es que ella no pudo hacer nada** -Cora hablo

– **Hay que organizarnos-** Emmett se puso delante **–No podemos lanzarnos a la nada e internados al bosque, tenemos que tener un plan, hay que agarrarlos desprevenidos** -todos asintieron

– **Si-** gritaron muchos

– **Regina-** Emmett le agarro la mano para alejarla de las demás persona que comenzaban a trazar un plan **– ¿Quieres ir al hospital?** -pregunto

– **No, primero quiero tener a esos imbéciles en mis manos, para matarlos yo misma-** Em, puso su mano sobre su mejilla

– **Gina-** le nombro **–Mírame-** la morena lo hizo, el rubio pudo ver como algo en ella estaba roto **–Sabes no estás sola ahora-** la morena le miraba **–Mira a tu alrededor, ve como todos aquellos que algunas vez querían hacerte daño, están aquí, pero para ayudar, ayudarte, a ti a tu madre, quieren hacer pagar a ellos, pero necesito que seas coherente, ellos van a pagar, pero no quiero que tu te ensucies las manos, has luchado por esto, por poder estar en paz, ellos no merecen que retrocedas, pagaran porque yo mismo me encargare de hacerles pagar, conocerán que con mi familia jamás deben meter, y no solo yo, vez ahí a Lily, la mismísima maléfica esta con cara de matar, y todo por defender a su nuera, no la quería cerca de su hija, pero esa dispuesta a matar aquellos por hacerle daño a Zelena-** la morena volvió su vista a su rubio **–Lo ves ahora no estás sola-** la morena dio media sonrisa y se abrazó al cuerpo musculoso del hombre o mujer que amaba

– **¿Vamos a ver a Zelena?-** Regina asintió

El rubio dejo a cargo a Ruby le dijo que organizara grupos de rastreo, que les diera indicaciones concretas del bosque, y que cada grupo estuviera con una persona que supiera de magia, no necesitaban a más personas heridas, y que por ningún casa nadie hiciera algo que pudiera ponerlos en peligro, que se mantuvieran al margen, y por supuesto que nadie se hiciera el valiente.

Dada esas indicaciones, Regina, Henry y Emmett partieron hacia el hospital, los tres eran vigilados por Robín, que estaba más que dispuesto a saltarle al cuello al salvador, pero Emmett sintió vigilado, así que miro hacia todos lados, pudo ver a Robín entre los árboles.

– **Cierra con seguros-** le ordeno a su mujer

– **Em…-** intento pero fue tarde el rubio corrió internándose

– **Mamá-** Henry le llamo señalando hacia una mujer y Philip se acercaban

– **Una trampa-** Regina estaba molesta, sin más se hizo desaparecer en Granny´s de nuevo

– **Regina-** dijeron todos al verla

– **Están afuera, esa tal Dorothy y Philip, Em se fue tras Robín la bosque-** dijo seria

– **Hay que atraparlos-** gritaron todos

Inmediatamente tomaron cualquier cosa que sirviera de arma, para salir hacia afuera, Cora, Mal, Ruby, y Lily encabezaban todo el gentío de gente, Regina había querido hacerse aparecer en el bosque, pero nadie le había dejado hacerlo, dijeron que era peligroso, y más para los bebes.

Dorothy con Philip pensaron que habían hecho un buen plan, atraer al rubio al bosque con Robín así podrían atrapar a Aurora que estaba dentro de Granny´s y a Belle, por eso no tuvieron tiempo de escapar cuando toda la multitud ya los tenía en sus manos, y menos cuando se sintieron presos por esposas mágicas que fueron aparecidas por Maléfica.

– **Pagaran por lo que han hecho** -una Lily enojadísima se fue sobre la mujer **–Vas a morir por lo de Zelena** -estaba por ahorcarla pero Regina lo impidió siendo ella quien se acercara a ella

– **¿Qué planea Robín?-** pregunto, pero la mujer ni contesto **– ¡contesta perra!** -le tomo de la barbilla para que la mirara

– **Matarlo-** dijo con una sonrisa sádica

– **Hay que ir al bosque-** dijo, después de escuchar el grito de Blanca

Mal, Mulan, Charming, Blanca y Regina desaparecieron para ir al bosque, sabían que no podían dejar a los otros dos sin vigilancia, Cora solo sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo, lo cual asusto al Princesa que se hizo en los pantalones, Dorothy miro hacia donde la mujer sonreía, mientras Ruby a lado de ella la miraba de una manera que jamás pensó que algún día la miraría, después estaba ese morena que tenía los ojos brillando en una tonalidad verde, y que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella.

– **Estoy perdida-** apretó la mandíbula

– **Así es querida, nosotras nos divertiremos contigo-** Cora hablo, Dorothy y Philip sabían ya su destino

En el bosque Emma había seguido a Robín cuando este al ser descubierto, había huido ahí, el conocía a la perfección el bosque sabia donde moverse, por eso le fue fácil escapar del rubio, que lo siguió muy de cerca la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera asi de fácil el poder huir de el, todo estaba planeado, así que ahí donde estaba podía verlo, tenía una blanco seguro.

– **¡Maldito!-** el rubio se quejó al ver que se le había perdido **– ¿Dónde se metió ese ladrón?-** miraba por todos lados **–Sal de ahí Robín Hood, no tienes escapatoria-** decía **– ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho maldito animal, poco hombre!-** gritaba

– **Eso es lo que tú crees-** dijo antes de apuntar con su arco hacia el rubio que no se enteraba de nada **–Adiós salvador, ahora me quedare con Regina** -rio al mismo momento que disparaba la flecha

El rubio que no es esperaba eso tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que la flecha impacto en el abdomen de Emmett, que abrió los ojos y sintió el dolor más grande que pudiera sentir.

– **¿Quién va a pagar a quién?** -Robín bajo del árbol en el que se escondía acercándose hacia donde estaba el rubio de rodillas, mientras presionaba la herida **–Morirás Swan, y Regina será mía, solo mía, como lo fue su hermanita, y vaya que lo disfrute-** decía con una sonrisa

– **E...eres un mal nacido-** el rubia apenas podía hablar le dolía como los mil demonios y estaba perdiendo fuerza

– **Es hora que termine contigo** -alzo de nuevo su arco dispuesto a disparar contra el rubio

Cuando la flecha salió no imagino que de la nada Regina aparecería y pararía con sus manos la flecha, pudo ver el odio en sus ojos, eso lo asusto tanto que intento retroceder pero una bola de fuego impacto en su pecho haciéndolo volar lejos y estrellándose en un árbol cayendo inocente.

– **Em-** inmediatamente se agacho hacia donde el rubio yacía herido

– **R…Re…gi…na…-** le acaricio la mejilla manchándola de sangre **–Vas… a cuidar de ellos ¿verdad?-** le miraba

– **Em… no hables, todos va estar bien-** ella decir eso saco la flecha del abdomen pasando de inmediato su mano para curar la herida

– **¡Ay!-** se quejó el rubio para darse cuenta que no tenía nada

– **¡Eres un exagerado!-** le golpeo la reina **–Escúchame Emmett Swan, jamás vas a darte por vencido, no me vas a dejar así de fácil-** le señalo el rubio trago fuerte porque sabía que era por lo que dijo que ella los cuidaría bien si ella no estaba

– **Lo siento-** la morena le miro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

– **A la próxima y dormirás en el sofá-** el rubio le miro con horror

– **¡No!** -dijo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, al ver como la morena comenzaba a caminar lejos de el **–Gina** -le llamo, pero la otra lo ignoro **–Amor, preciosa lo siento-** se volvió a disculpar **–no fue mi intención… te lo juro cielo, yo soy estúpido, ya sabes… actuó casi sin pensar, de verdad… soy una tonta-** le tomo la mano ya que la otra no se detenía **–Gi-** le llamo, la otra se había detenido ya que el agarre de la otra no la dejaba, pero no era eso si no que al voltear y mirar a el rubio, lagrimas caían de ese mar chocolate **– ¡Regina!-** susurro **–Soy un idiota** -dijo, al sin importar que abrazar a la morena contra él, dejándola que llorara todo lo que quisiera **–en verdad que soy un estúpido-** la abrazo más fuerte

– **Sí que lo eres, pero eres mi estúpido-** dijo la morena escondida en el cuello del rubio

– **Por supuesto mi amor, tu estúpido, idiota-** le hizo que le mirara a los ojos, la morena le miro aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **–Tuve miedo, miedo a perderte, no sé qué pasaría si algo te pasara, no solo soy yo, esta Henry y nuestras princesas, dime ¿Qué haría sin ti?** -no quería mirarla, hacerlo sería admitir que estaría perdida sin ese estúpido rubio, mejor dicho sin esa desvergonzada rubia, que en algún momento volverá a su cuerpo

– **Y no lo harás, no me perderás, a partir de ahora, nadie me alejara de tu lado, sin que yo luche, sin que yo quiera ¿entendiste Gina? No me voy a ir sin luchar-** la morena le miro **–Te amo-** el rubio sonrió y sin esperarlo la morena vio a la rubia en ese sonrisa

– **Yo también, tonta-** sin más se fundieron en un beso, el cual se estaba volviendo más apasionado si no fuera porque alguien les recordó que tenían que llevarse al ladrón a la cárcel para proseguir con el juicio.

El ladrón fue llevado como lo que era ladrón esposado y todo, de los tres era el que sería castigado con más severidad, ya que lo que había hecho era algo que jamás nadie debería hacer, y no solo Regina quería incinerarlo, si no también estaba Cora que apenas lo vio entrando a la Comisaria estuvo a punto de arrancarle el corazón, si no fuera porque Lily fue más rápida y había agarrado a Locksley, que prácticamente estaba quedando sin aire.

– **¡Vas a morir maldita escoria!-** hacia la presión de sus manos más fuerte

– **Lily-** intento Em **–Déjalo, la muerte no es ningún castigo-** decía el rubio

– **Es lo que se merece por lo que hizo, por lo que le hizo a Zelena-** la morena hija de Mal, estaba realmente afectada y quien no, su novia había sido ataca por un bastardo

– **Lo sabemos-** Dijo Regina **–y por eso pagara con la cárcel, no podemos mantenerlo en esta cárcel-** hablo seria **–Pero con Em, hemos decidido que con algunos contactos que ella tiene en Boston, podemos hacer que lo encierren ahí, solo tenemos que hacer unos papeleos y el entrara en ese sistema para ser condenado por el delito de secuestro, violación e intento de asesinato en contra de Zelena Mills y Emmett Swan respectivamente** -Robín que intentaba recuperar el aire tras a ver sido soltado por Lily, miraba aterrizado lo que la ex reina malvada decía

– **No, por favor… Roland-** dijo con la voz raposa

– **Eso debiste pensarlo estúpido, pero no te preocupes, que con Regina nos haremos cargo de el** -decía serio, ladrón lo miro con odio, pero en el fundo lo miro con admiración

– **Bien** -no dijo nada mas

– **David-** Em lo nombro **–Llévalo a la comisaria, él tiene un hechizo no puede irse a ningún lado, sin que muera electrocutado, bueno tampoco, solo se llenara de dolor, al igual que Dorothy y el princesito** -rio ante ese apodo

– **Correcto-** Encantador lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo

– **Lily-** Regina se le acerco **–No es tu culpa que haya pasado eso, Zelena te necesita a su lado fuerte, no la dejes caer, no queremos que se vuelva a cerrar como antes de conocernos-** la hija de mama dragona asintió

– **Lo sé, no lo hare, estaré para ella siempre-** dijo segura

– **Bueno, quiero ir a verla-** dijo Regina

– **Vamos-** dijo Emmett que le tomo la mano

Todos salieron de Granny´s, Emmett se llevó a Regina en su escarabajo, Lily se fue con ellas, ya que no quería irse sola, además Cora prácticamente la metió dentro de cacharro amarillo de Em.

– **¿Entonces que será mis nietos?-** pregunto Cora

– **¡Mamá!-** chillo la morena que iba de copiloto

– **No es momento-** dijo la morena **–Lo importante ahora es ver que Zelena no se aislé de nuevo, que vea que la apoyaremos como la familia que somos-** la bruja madre de ella hizo una mueca porque sabía que la otra tenía razón

– **Está bien** -acepto, pero solo era por ahora, ya después buscaría la manera de que le dijeran que eran

Al llegar al hospital vieron como Whale inmediatamente se acercó a ellas, cosa que les extraño, y más cuando lo miro pálido, las demás pensaron lo peor.

– **¿Cómo esta Zelena?-** preguntaron

– **E…ella está bien-** dijo con miedo por la mirada de todos

– **¿Entonces porque esa cara Frankenstein?-** la alcaldesa dijo

– **Eso es el problema, Zelena se ha reusado a tomar el coctel de medicamentos que íbamos a darle, la cuestión es que ya han pasado 72 horas y no sabemos la pastilla para evitar el embrazo funcione-** al decir eso, todos abrieron boca y ojos, mas Lily, aunque no quería decir que si pasaba si alejaría de Zelena el mas, estaba dispuesta a estar con ella, la amaba había logrado enamorarse de la bruja, es que al llegarla a conocer había logrado ver más allá de ella, y eso le encantaba, más porque fue la otra la que la dejo entrar así en su vida

– **¿Dónde está ella?-** pregunto Regina

– **En su cuarto pero se niega hablar-** suspiro

– **¿Puedo entrar?-** Whale miro a la alcaldesa

– **Sí, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho-** la otra asintió

Entro, sin hacer mucho ruido, encontró a Zelena parada en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

– **Zel-** le llamo, la otra no miro a verla **–Zelena-** se acercó la morena a la pelirroja que seguía sin mirarla **–Hermana-** le toco el hombro, la otra se giró lentamente mirando a su hermana con lágrimas cayendo en sus ojos **–Zel** -le llamo, solo eso dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermana abrazarse a ella

– **Regina-** lloro en su hombro

– **Lo siento-** Regina dijo **–si no me hubiera ido, si yo hubiera esta, esto… esto** -la otra se separó para mirarla

– **No-** le dijo **–tu no tuviste nada que ver, él es un poco hombre-** negó **–No recuerdo nada de lo que paso con él, y es mejor-** miro a su hermana **–porque creo que si recordaba no podría enfrentarlo** -la morena le acaricio la mejilla

– **El pagara por lo que ha hecho** -la pelirroja asintió

– **Eso espero-** dijo **–De verdad con Em, hablamos de sacarlo de Storybrooke para ser encerrado en el mundo real, ahí será condenado por violación e intento de asesinato** -Regina la decir eso, las imágenes de Emmet en el suelo con la herida en el pecho regresaron a ella

– **Regina ¿intento de asesinato?-** pregunto

– **Si-** dijo molesta **–Le disparo una flecha a Emmet, casi lo mata si no llegaba a tiempo-** apretó los puños

– **Calma hermanita, no tienes por qué ponerte así, por lo bebes-** dijo, Regina asintió

– **Zelena ¿Por qué no has tomado las pastillas que Whale dijo?-** Zel le miro

– **Porque sé que no hay nada que hacer Regina, pase dos días inconsciente, y ahora ya van 72 horas, no hay nada que hacer-** miro a su hermana **–Pasara lo que tenga que pasar-** suspiro **–Lo único que no se, es que pasara con Lily, que tal si estoy embarazada, y ella se va, me deja, aunque no será la primera persona que lo haga, que sale algo normal, pero si me dolerá más que ninguno otro-** Regina le miro

– **Eso no pasara-** una voz que entraba las hizo mirar hacia ella **–no te voy abandonar Zelena, no importa que pase, yo voy a estar contigo, porque te amo, y no me importa nada más, solo quiero estar contigo-** Zel escuchar eso la hizo emocionarse mucho

Regina no quería incomodar, así que cuando las vio besarse salió para encontrarse con las demás, solo les dijo que Zelena estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría bien, Cora decidió quedarse para poder ver a su hija, Maléfica con Aurora regresaron a su casa, ya que el pequeño Matthew se quedaba con la abuelita al igual el pequeño Neal, y Henry que no le había dejado ir al hospital, por lo que Em y Regina se fueron a buscarlo ahí.

Cenaron ahí en Granny´s y quedaron que una vez que Zelena fuera dada de alta darán una cena para revelar el sexo de los bebes, pero querían que todos estuvieran ahí, era lo que hace una familia.

Regresar a casa, fue muy cansado para Henry que el juego con los dos bebes para distraerlo mientras los demás estaban ocupados, así que apenas pudo darse un baño antes de caer completamente dormido en su cama.

Regina al igual que Em tomaron un baño relajante, más el rubio que aun tenia sangre en el cuerpo, sangre donde la flecha había dado, la morena o quería ver más esa camisa así que sin más la incinero con una de sus bolas de fuego, cosa que no desagrado a Em, que rio mientras se daba un baño, Regina no podía imaginar de nuevo perder el amor, si con Daniel acabo haciendo muchas cosas cuando su propia madre lo mato, ahora no sabría qué pasaría si perdiera a esa rubia tonta, aunque fuera hombre, en el fondo era su idiota, su rubia que vino a cambiarle la vida a penas llego, era la mujer que amaba y la cual le daría esos hermosos bebes.

Sonrió con travesura, se desvistió completamente antes de entrar a la ducha con su rubio, que se asustó antes de reconocer a la persona que se abrazó a él.

– **Gina-** sonrió, mirándola entre el agua

– **Em** -se besaron.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono, todo se fue calentando más el ambiente, el rubio hizo saltar a la morena para que enrollarla su piernas en su cintura, Regina gimió al sentir el miembro completamente erecto contra su centro, inmediatamente se éxito más, Em la pego contra la pared, antes de llevar su mano hasta su pene, tomarlo para comenzar a pasarlo por todo el centro completamente húmedo.

– **Ahh-** gimió la morena **– ¡ahhh!-** casi grito cuando el rubio se introdujo dentro de ella, sin avisar

Comenzando un vaivén de caderas que estaba volviendo loca a la ex, por el movimiento, ella se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de este incrustando sus uñas ahí, el rubio gemía en el cuello de la otra, pero no dejo de moverse, sabía que la otra estaba a punto de llegar, así que siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió como las paredes de la otra le apretaban, pocos segundo, y dos estocadas más, llegaba con fuerza en el interior de su morena, que dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, por la fuerza del orgasmo.

– **Vamos a la cama-** hablo el rubio, aun sin salirse de su mujer camino hacia la habitación, cuando recibió un asentimiento de la otra

No hizo gran esfuerzo para poner a la morena en ella, la acostó mientras ella se ponía sobre ella, pero sin aplastar el vientre ya crecidito de ella, sonrió al verla brillar por la humedad del agua y sudor que tenía, le dio un beso sintiendo como se movía algo en su interior

– **Duerman mis amores, que mama tiene que consentir a su otra madre-** dijo feliz, pero inmediatamente ser golpeado en la cabeza

– **¡Swan!-** el rubio le miro con una carita de circunstancia **–Eres de lo que no hay-** sonrió **–Ven aquí-** lo jalo hacia ella **–Te amo mi amor-** le sonrió

– **Te amo más-** el rubio le miro

Se besaron antes de comenzar de nuevo a hacer el amor, sin restricciones, la morena tratando de borrar la imagen de un Emmett casi muerto, desangrándose, no quería imaginarse una vida sin él.

Lejos de ahí, Daniel miraba las estrellas del cielo, recostado en la hierba sobre una colina, el cielo estaba muy hermoso, podían observar completamente, Rocinante comía el zacate amarrado a un árbol.

– **Regina-** suspiro **–Eres feliz ¡eh¡-** sonrió **–Tu madre tenía razón** -negó – **Yo jamás hubiera podido darte lo que otra persona estaba destina a darte, esa tonta rubia te hace feliz, y lo más importante te hizo madre algo que jamás podría a verte dado-** miro hacia el otro lado **–Te deje ir porque era lo correcto, porque tenías que pasar por todo ese dolor para poder llegar a este lugar, y encontrarla a ella, o más bien ella te encontró-** soltó una carcajada **–Esa tonta al llegar despertó ese sentimiento que yo no pude, ese odio y amor, ese tira y afloja, la magia es lo que les unió, Cora tenía razón-** miro a rocinante **–por muy aterrador que sea Ro, esa mujer ya sabía que el verdadero amor de Regina seria el descendiente de los enemigos mortales, los cuales todo fue manipulación, mi fingida muerte, todo era por el no alterar el orden de las cosas-** negó **–Yo sé que hice lo correcto, porque ella es feliz, y el que ese rubio rompiera ese hechizo que no tenía antídoto, demuestra que el amor verdadero siempre estuvo ahí-** miro al cielo **–yo me enamore de una Regina, de una que no es la que es ahora, me enamore de alguien que aún no sabía lo que era el amor, y ese tiempo fue el mejor-** se levanto

Miro hacia el cabello, lo desato monte en él, y lo dejo tomar un poco de agua antes de empezar a cabalgarlo, se adentró dentro del lago hasta que un vórtice se abrió para entrar en él, desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Abuelas**_

 _ShionSeverely_


End file.
